


A Cinderella Story (Pumpkin King Yugi x Skeleton Reader)

by AbellaHeart_101



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fantasy, Halloween, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbellaHeart_101/pseuds/AbellaHeart_101
Summary: This is a retelling of the nightmare before Christmas but with a Cinderella twist added onto the story. You’re a skeleton living with your awful skeleton step family. Your step mother and step sisters treat you like a maid all you do is take care of chores all day long. One day you leave the house stressed from your family life, it's not the same without your father around anymore. Not wanting to get caught by your stepmother you wear a disguise. Now able to disguise as a stitched doll your depressing life is about to change for the better!
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Yami/Reader, Yugi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. I'm a Humble Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Pumpkin King Yugi x Skeleton Reader  
> (Nightmare Before Christmas AU)

You lived in the far outskirts of Halloween town with your step mom and step sisters they always treated you like a housekeeper. Step mother always had you clean the house from top to bottom. You'd serve them with platters, help them dress, and be there at their call. Life wasn't always like this no, you once lived happily with your father. As a child you'd both play and spend quality time together your father had a great head on his shoulder. He always taught you the best values in life. Your father was an extortionately man he got along with everyone in town, he was a good hearted skeleton to all the people. So much so that they compared the pumpkin king to him and everyone in town adored the king. Your father married a wicked fake woman with two horrid step daughters that would bully you. Your step mother wasn't fond of you because you look exactly like your mother. Your bones are bright white with dust around your eyes, petite skeleton hands and feet, your face is given natural beauty marks of different painted markings (like a day of the dead skeleton), your hair flows long and silky, and your eyes they're black as midnight with your skull glowing shiny iris's that could be compared to gems. Most skeletons didn't have irises but your mother did thanks to having a skeleton father and a witch mother. Your father died due to an accident in the swamp lake everyone was saddened by the loss but not as much as you. You thought you could turn to your step family after the loss but they proved how heartless they were with their actions. It was always the same with your cold hearted step mother.

"You're lucky I don't kick you out! I give you a roof over your head!"

After your father died your step mother changed everything around, she gave her daughters your room and sent you to the basement. Your 'room' is full of cinders and webs with your only friends, the spiders and bats keeping you company. They make for good friends especially your dearest one eyed spider friend. He calls himself Kuriboh which you adore because you love unique names. All else in your bedroom is but a small coffin bed and a small table where you cook up spells with the little magic you can teach yourself. Your step family wasn't fond of you doing witchcraft or anything really unless it had to do with chores. Your appearance may be beautiful but it didn't hide the fact that you didn't have the time to tend to your own personal needs. Your white bones dirty and your rags you call clothes are kept together with webs thanks to your spider friends. It's a simple brown dress covered in spider silk. You only found it beautiful because your dearest friends maintained one of your only outfits just for you. Your hair in a bun hiding your long beautiful silky hair, your look wasn't the best compared to your step sisters dressed in expensive clothes. Your appearance caused your step sisters and step mother to nickname you Cinderella. They thought it was an insult where as you thought it to be a compliment. You really did feel like Cinderella if only you were. You feel your life to be miserable with nothing making you happy except for your friends in your 'bedroom' that always cheer you up. At night time you have wonderful nightmares of adventures and friendships.

One day your depressing life changed for the better your wicked step mother informed you of news. Your spider friend on your shoulder as she told you in her deep baritone words.

"I signed up my beloved daughters for dance classes so they can dance as gracefully as they appear. After the classes we'll go shopping as we always do. I expect you to hang up the cob webs, plant weeds into the garden, dust the gravestones, litter the floors with dust and leaves, and arrange for dead flowers in the hallways." 

"Yes step mother..."

In came your cruel step sisters the oldest named Jane, many called her tall bone Jane she is tall and thin quite a scatter brain was she. She wears girly colors of long sleeved pinks with pencil skirts of green, her kitten heels always red. Her tiny skull is decorated with thin brown locks into a tiny bun she's vile and twice as vain as her younger sister. Gristlene was her name; she's small and wicked with short hair shoulder length in a tiny ponytail at the top of her skull. She much preferred wearing small dresses, her favorite being white and red striped. Her evil features suited her personality for she enjoyed calling you Cinderella the most. Kuriboh looked to them hissing with disgust especially at the close proximity of your obese skeleton step mother for she is indeed big boned. They left much to the joy of your spider best friend who thought of a brilliant idea. 

"Y/n! Y/n! You should go into town while those disgusting creatures are out of the house!" 

You look to your tiny friend knowing such a plan couldn't happen with all the chores your step mother had given you.

"Kuriboh friend, I doubt I can go.. I have much too many chores as much as I'd love to see the town again." Your glowing eyes cast down to the ground sadly.

"Don't fear Y/n the others and myself can do all your chores! Do have fun while we take care of your chores. You deserve it! She works you to the bone."

You giggle at the joke.

"Are you sure kuriboh, my dearest best friend?"

"Of course Y/n! We don't mind helping you!" Kuriboh said as bats, jack-o-lanterns, and black cats came rushing in holding buckets of dust and leaves in their mouths.

How grateful you are to all your friends they truly do care for you admiring your kind and friendly nature. You look down at your brown rags embarrassed.

"Is my outfit truly terrifying? Surely my appearance isn't ghoulish enough to be considered proper outside home."

Your other spider friend arrived from the dark corner chuckling. Her name is black widow, with a huge red mark on her abdomen with huge false lashes she always greets you with a smile. Her eyeshadow purple with red painted lips with six eyes covering her face.

"Silly girl why worry when I'm here to save the day. I'll adorn you in my new batch of venomous webs I've created."

Your bony smile widened into a joyful grin you twirl around arms up as Black widow shot her newest purple poisoned webbing onto your tattered dress. Almost like new the rags are covered in unique sparkly webs of purples fading into reds. The top of your dress is now strapless showing off your bony dirty shoulders thanks to the venom burning off the sleeves hanging on a piece of string. Parts of the ripped magenta skirt have the beautiful webs hanging off it. You didn't care if your shoes were worn out with your toes poking out until your kuriboh friend covered them with dead flowers found in a nearby vase. Your other spider friends use their silk to cover your toes and mend the dead flowers together.

"Truly the classy ghoul stands before us." Black widow says with a wink.

You kiss your friends foreheads with bony teeth leaving the house as they wave good-bye before they start working on your chores for you with a smile. Leaving the home you ignore the ghosts and cemetery landscape heading toward town.

Halloween town to be exact.

The scary town is full of monsters and ghouls of all sizes. Everyone is in a joyful mood ready for Halloween to arrive in one months time. The town is already decorated in colors of orange and black while the towns folk decorate or walk among themselves minding their own business. You have no money to buy anything so you wander around town window shopping enjoying the lovely new atmosphere. You weren't the only one enjoying the lovely scenery you caught many eyes of the male monsters. You never leave the house so they aren't familiar with you; it also doesn't help you wear a lovely dress with your hair down. The dress you wore was unlike anything they've seen and your dark skeleton bones added to the wonderfully creepy look on your skeleton feminine body, yellow nails, rosy cheeks, my you were the foulest in all the land. As you look at the stand full of blood samples you fail to see the owner who had his eyes on you. His sharp fangs poke out of his chapped grin as his glowing red eyes look at your features.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of serving this dark spooky evening?"

You look up to see a male with white locks of hair, his skin as pale as snow and an outfit fit for a handsome young man such as himself. Your glowing eyes look up to him with a kind smile. My was he fond of the beauty looking in his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you I'm afraid I'm not a customer so I'll leave you be kind sir."

He chuckled at how you addressed him he couldn't simply let you leave so easily.

"Please stay, I'd much enjoy the company." He said in his deep british accent.

Before you could answer the vampire an admirer of yours took your hand greeting you with a kiss on your dirty bony hand. You look to see a werewolf his green eyes gleam as his sharp teeth appear from his smile his hair is dark as night. 

"Don't pay the vampire any mind if he should make you uncomfortable please allow me to take you for a walk. My name is Duke Devlin."

Your eyes widen not expecting a man such as himself to ask the likes of yourself for a walk. You're Cinderella, surely this man could be your prince could he? His features are easy on the eyes with his unbuttoned plaid red shirt showing off his muscles while his sharp claws and furry ears showcase his werewolf heritage. The owner of the stand wasn't too happy with the blush across your features so he pulls you away from the flirty werewolf unaffected by his growling. Next thing you know both are fighting with punches and bites. You weren't sure what to do until someone called the vampire's name.

"Bakura!! Really I leave for one moment and you're here fighting with Duke again. What is it about this time?"

You look and see two vampires, the one addressing Bakura is brunette with a pointed hairstyle while the other vampire looks exactly like Bakura.

The two vampires notice you and instantly blush at your kind smile. You haven't been round this many ghouls in a long time. It made you filled with joy. Bakura and Duke didn't like their blushing faces when they noticed you.

"Tristan you better not interfere Duke and I were having a disagreement. He wished to take the beauty for a walk while I wished to take her for dinner." 

Tristan sighed standing behind his shared stand with his fellow vampires.

"Really Bakura you abandoned the stand for such a dumb reason. I apologize for his actions." Tristan said to you. 

"That's quite alright nothing happened to me."

Bakura's twin walks in front of you with a bow confusing you.

"Uh Ryou why are you bowing to her?" Tristan asks, confused.

"Oh I thought she was a princess." The shy vampire said embarrassed.

You giggle and blush at the compliment directed at you while Duke and Bakura are at Ryou's side with jealous anger. Tristan breaks up the fight while Ryou blocked punches not wanting to get hit. The fighting seem like it would last a while so you decide to leave thinking it be the best decision. You wander through the town noticing the water fountain at the center it's decorated with bright orange ribbons and jack-o-lanterns. The silly faces the cute pumpkins made were quite cute they blushed as you passed by. You end up by a different cemetery close by the town. Its very calming the cemetery here is more spooky from the slight fog you take a seat by a gravestone picking dead flowers. You heard barking so you look around noticing its a ghost of a dog! His bright nose is of a tiny glowing jack-o-lantern. His collar read "Zero" you thought he was the cutest thing next to your black cat friends you pet the dog enjoying its cuddles. Your step mother hates dogs so she is always sending her pet vultures to scare away strays near the graveyard. 

"Zero? Well aren't you the cutest little guy? Were you waiting for someone?"

Zero the ghostly dog barks happily doing flips. You laugh enjoying its flips. It's been a while since Zero got to impress a ghoul so he does all kinds of tricks for you. Zero stopped his little show seeming to hear someone he ran off down the trail of the cemetery.

"Perhaps his owner is calling him." You said walking back into town to check the time at the clock tower. You arrive at the clock tower realizing you spent more time than you should've so you head back quickly. You rush past people excusing yourself as you run through town. When you take a turn that would lead to the end of the town you bump into a black stallion. The zombie horse didn't pay you any mind but it's rider did. He is headless until he places the jack-o-lantern back on his head. Right before your eyes the pumpkin head has black smoke surrounding the face until a poof of dark magic slowly reveals a new face. A handsome face at that. His tri-colored hair is in red tips with dark roots and blonde bangs. He became worried at your facial expression he could tell you've never seen black magic like his before. You felt grateful to be a skeleton so you could easily hide your blush but it didn't mean it hid the bashful look in your eyes. He hopped off his horse holding out his hand to you.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Those confident red eyes made you shy but you made sure to be polite.

"Thank you.." You held his gloved hand never before being so close to a regal man. Based on his outfit you could tell he comes from a wealthy background. He has expensive clothing and his cape adds to the noble background you're assuming he has. He pulls you up with ease pulling your hand to his lips. His red eyes look up to you with a smirk as he is kissing your fingers. You blush at the dark eye shadows around his eyes making his confident red eyes even brighter. The male loved your eyes; they glow with each of your emotions.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Yami, fair maiden."

His deep voice sent waves in your spine but you kept it together slowly pulling your hand from his gloved one.

"Pardon me Yami. I'm afraid I'm in a hurry but it was nice meeting you too."

Before you're about to leave he held your wrist.

"Allow me to give you a ride a fair maiden such as yourself shouldn't have to run on foot."

You agree grateful for the kind gesture. He helps you sit on the saddle of his stallion giving you a ride back home. You hold onto his shoulders too shy to wrap your arms around him. This man seem to pick up on your shyness rather quickly. He guides your arms around his waist telling you to hold on tightly. Yami realized how far you live from Halloween town he is glad he did give you a ride on his horse. He felt bad you'd have to walk back home in such a long distance. When you two finally arrive near the entrance of the haunted house. You slide off the horse giving him a small curtsy.

"Thank you so much Yami."

He smiled looking down at you wondering if he'd ever have a chance of seeing you again. You turn around going onto the steps when Yami stops you once again.

"Wait.. is it possible for me to see you again?" 

You felt your bony cheeks redden. He wants to see you again!

"Um.. perhaps you will. I love picking the dead flowers in the towns cemetery so maybe I'll see you there one of these days?"

Yami smiled showcasing pearly white teeth that made him look so frightfully handsome. 

"I'll see you again.." Yami left riding on his horse back home.

The poor headless horsemen forgot to get your name. He wouldn't realize he forgot until he arrived back home at his haunted castle. The noble prince was full of regret not thinking of asking for your name before he left. You went inside running to the basement to hide your dress inside a chest. You change into another pair of rags you found lying around the house that way your step mother wouldn't be suspicious. Your little friends are gathered on the ground tired from all the chores they had to take care of. They each perk up when they saw you arrive home in the brightest mood they'd ever seen you in. You dance around your room with a witch broom as the others watch happily. 

"Everyone thank you so much.. I don't know what I'd do with out friends like you. I wouldn't ask for much more in my life."

Kuriboh tears up as his single green eyeball has a waterfall flowing down to the ground. Black widow crawls to your coffin laying on the withered inside as she relaxed while speaking.

"Such a cozy coffin.. dearest y/n do take a seat and rest.."

You did as she said relaxing until you fell asleep having a wonderful nap.

Meanwhile..

At the cemetery Zero the dog flies toward his beloved pet owner, Yugi the pumpkin king. He looks at his dog wondering what has gotten him so riled up. Zero is flying circles around Yugi's head making him dizzy. The royal laughs following his dog.

"What is it Zero?" Yugi laughs as he follows the path where Zero's grave is located in the cemetery.

The short pumpkin king is known around the entire kingdom as a ghoulish nightmare to gaze upon. His looks are easy on the eyes, he is a skeleton with bright glowing amethyst eyes while his hair on his skull is easily his most unique aspect of his appearance. Much like his younger brother Yugi has tri-colored hair but Yugi's tips of his star shaped hair are the same color of his glowing eyes. He has a dark outline under his eyelids making his eyes that more brighter than they already are. Zero flutters around the area sniffing the air but finds nothing. The little ghost dog couldn't find the lovely female skeleton anywhere he couldn't find a trace of her scent either since the dusty cemetery is filled with awful scents he wouldn't care to smell. Yugi stood beside Zero worriedly.

"Aw did your friend run off, boy?"

Zero whimpers, burying himself into the pumpkin king's rib caged chest sadly. Yugi strokes the head of his dog trying to cheer him up.

The next day you awoke feeling less tired one of your spider friends help place your hair into a bun as you yawn stretching. You woke up earlier than your step mother and step siblings since they're late sleepers claiming it's their needed beauty rest. You go to the kitchen fetching a jar of eyeballs to feed your friends. Your spider friends catch their own prey so you don't need to feed them like you do for your bat friends. They hum in delight eating their breakfast while you fed your black cat some fish. You went to the library reading fairy tales in books. Too bad the rest of your morning couldn't be more peaceful because the moment the clock struck eleven am your mother's deep voice hollered out your nickname.

"CINDERELLA!!"

You ran toward her room ready to help her with her morning routine make up, hair and clothing. After you were done helping your step mother you had to run to your step sisters room to help both with their morning routine as well.

"What took so long Cinderella?! Can't you see we need to be dressed and ready?! Hurry up." The oldest yelled.

Her younger sister joined.

"Yeah hurry up Cinderella I need to get ready too."

After you help both into their everyday wear you left to do chores upon your step mother's request. Your friends watch with sad eyes knowing you only follow all three of their orders since your wicked step mother always threatens to kick you out. You knew she meant it to because of how awfully she treats you. There is nothing they can do for you aside from helping with your long list of daily chores. Your step mother had you help her daughters put their brand new clothes on. She bought your step sisters brand new shoes. Bright red heels suited for a princess while helping the youngest step sister with her shoes you thought back to the list of chores. One chore in particular was harder than it usually is and you asked them kindly if they could help with other chores while you did the hard one. Your step mother screeched interrupting in her unpleasant deep voice.

"How dare you suggest my daughters tend to dirty windows and peasant chores! Chopping firewood should be easy for a servant girl like you! My daughters are gems while your common clay!" 

She cackled along with her daughters. The taller step sibling Jane points to you with a crooked finger covering her buck teeth to stifle loud cackles of her own. Your face saddened at the insult all you desired was a little help. Your best friend, Kuriboh cheered you up reminding you that he would do your chores again while the three evil eye sores left for dance class. Your mood instantly brightened hugging your fuzzy one eyed spider friend.

"Thank you kuriboh you always cheer me up."

Your outside dusting grave stones and hanging up cobwebs on the dead trees. You heard galloping from a horse but paid it no mind thinking it could be the newspaper boy until you heard the familiar neigh of a stallion and not the paper boy's usual skeleton horse. You see the headless horseman Yami who also notices you on a tall ladder at that. He notices the wooden ladder breaking running toward your aid as you fall. He didn't make it in time witnessing you fall into the small pond of mud. The watery dirt splashes covering your face and hair. Yami went to your side helping you up.

"Are you okay?"

You nod standing up in front of the prince in a bow. Your step mother and step siblings step out the entrance of the front door taking notice of the prince wearing royal clothes of black and reds. Their jaws drop in shock wondering what he could be doing here in all places?!

"Y-Your majesty!" Your step mother hollers out bowing to the prince in respect as well as her daughters standing behind her. Yami gave her a light smile as he used his cape to wipe the mud off your face.

"Your maid fell off the wooden ladder. She could've been hurt. You should have your gardener tend to the tree's she could break a bone."

You've never seen her stutter or look so nervous in all your life!

"Y-Yes sir!"

Yami placed his cape around your shoulders feeling bad that this rich woman was working you hard when she could pay someone stronger and trained to do outside work instead. Your step mother could see he wasn't pleased. He helped you up the steps telling you to rest. You smile with a grateful nod heading to the basement in your room. Yami closed the front door giving her a scolding look.

"Your poor maid looks awfully tired you should give her breaks in between work I can see her hands and they were quite sore looking. I hope you don't treat your staff poorly."

The big boned woman that is your step mother shakes her head.

"O-of course not! M-might I ask what brings your presence to my humble home?"

Yami gave an instant nod.

"I arrived to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Jane and Gristlene instantly smile with wide grins as they fluttered their crusty lashes at the handsome prince.

"My daughter?? Which one!?" Her deep voice said with glee.

Yami began explaining the looks of the skeleton beauty he saw yesterday. All which didn't match the description of either of her daughters. She didn't expect it to be you since you don't own such a dress he described or have the features either.

"I'm afraid I only have my two daughters you see here. No other woman resides in this household aside from my maid. Perhaps you've mistaken this household for another?" 

Yami was sad to hear his beauty wasn't here but he understood hopping back onto his black stallion giving a kind farewell. Yami wasn't sure if he truly mistook the address he thought for sure he memorized the location but he knew he wasn't perfect. He didn't even know the beauty's name. All he knew is that he is completely infatuated by her. He didn't think the shyness she had existed any longer for all the monster women in the kingdom would constantly throw themselves at him. Yami rode off in his horse trying to find the fair maiden in nearby houses but none were any better. The prince chose to wait for the skeleton beauty at the cemetery hoping he'd find her soon.

Your step mother and step sisters left to the dance class not wanting to be late for their scheduled appointment. Kuriboh and the others told you to go back in town quickly before time runs out. You agreed its best to leave immediately not caring if you wore tattered rags this time. Your spider friends already spent enough time cleaning your hair and face of mud. At town it's the same as yesterday and you're thankful you don't have as many stares as you received yesterday. You thought today would be better if you explored different areas of the town. You stood on a hill admiring the castle in the distance that belonged to the prince and king. 

"I wonder what it's like to live in a castle.." You thought day dreaming of the castle life.

You're so caught up in your fantasy you don't hear the shouts of three little kids on a wooden cart screaming for you to move out of the way. They bump into you making all four of you fly into the air...

🕸👻🖤✨

Thank you for checking out this book! 

Please share and comment for more!


	2. Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've bumped into halloween towns finest trick-or-treaters and even a couple mad scientists. You befriend the scientists who help you come up with a disguise to hide yourself from your horrible step family. How does the name Sally sound?

The wooden cart is now in pieces crashed against a tree. One of the children is sitting on top of your lap while you sprawled across the dirt seeing stars. The small child is a girl with a witch outfit. She wears a mask with all the colors of purple. Her blonde hair is messy from the crash she huffs angrily pulling out her crooked glasses from her pocket. She removes her mask ready to yell at you. 

"Didn't you hear us shouting?! We told you to get out of the way you numb skull!" 

You frown rubbing your skull in pain. You're glad no one is seriously injured but you push the little blonde girl off your lap so you can get up.

"I'm sorry I was deep in thought I must have not heard your shouts of worry."

You look around the area to see two other trick-or-treater children. The small boys are dressed as a skeleton and devil. Their masks are split apart from the crash when they stand up; the remaining parts of their masks fall off both their faces. One boy has green hair with light blue bangs, his eyes glow blue and his face is painted to match his skeleton makeup. The other boy dressed as a devil is adorned in red. He has light blue hair in a bowl haircut. His eyes are also blue but his creepy grin certainly doesn't match the anger in his eyes. 

"You some type of idiot!? Our wooden wagon is broken because of you!" The Devil boy spoke.

"Yeah you big idiot! It's your fault!" Skeleton boy said.

"Calm down at least we are almost at the pumpkin patch. Hey lady do you need me to heal you? Your leg bone looks cracked." The little witch said observing the leg she is talking about.

"What!? Rebecca, you can't be serious about healing her!" Skeleton boy said.

"Shut up! It's our fault her leg is cracked. The least I can do is heal her." Rebecca the witch said.

The two boys sigh rolling their eyes in annoyance. They begin collecting pieces of their scattered items across the area. 

"Don't listen to those two idiots, they're just moody because we were in a hurry to pull pranks on the pumpkin king. I'm Rebecca by the way." Rebecca said.

"I'm Y/n thanks for healing me." You say kindly.

Rebecca smiled as she healed you up.

"Those two over there are Noah and Weevil. The one in glasses is Weevil and the annoying one with the skeleton painted face is Noah."

The two boys stick out their tongues at the little witch. Rebecca's purple magic glows around your leg healing the injury. You stood up in a grateful twirl.

"Wow it's good as new thanks Rebecca!"

The boys push what is left of the wooden cart with two wheels across the dirt. The two boys aren't so happy with you so they ignore you. You notice the cart is filled with items for pranks.

"Are you two really going to prank the pumpkin king? You three could get into a lot of big trouble." You warn.

"Doesn't matter to us lady, we simply do as we please." Weevil said with a cackle.

"But it's not right. The pumpkin king is an important man and I wouldn't want any of you getting into trouble."

The boys laugh at you obnoxiously they both then stride to you deciding they'll poke some fun at you.

"What's it to you if we get in trouble?" Noah said.

"Yeah I bet it's because you have a crush on him. Am I correct? You admire the pumpkin king?" Weevil said laughing.

"I bet she wants to rub his pumpkin!" Noah joined laughing as his Devil friend began laughing harder.

"Weevil! Noah! That's enough leave her alone!" A different voice of a little boy yelled.

The two boys froze looking behind you they definitely recognized the voice! They look intimidated, shutting their mouths.

"Mokuba when did you get here?" Noah asked.

You turn around to see a cute little igor monster boy with dark hair and two different colored eyes. He doesn't have a hunchback but he does have different patches of colored green skin stitched onto his tanned skin and his lab coat is also patched together in many large stitches. He wears no shirt so you can see his skin on display. 

"We heard a big crash so big brother sent me to come and check." Mokuba the igor said.

"Big brother!? Anyone but him!" Weevil and Noah say at the same time terrified. 

"We're fine. We accidentally crashed because a little skeleton girl here didn't hear us." Rebecca said with both hands on her hips.

The small Igor boy looked at you and found himself blushing a bit. Truly a ghoulish sight to behold. He's never seen you before. He saw the crash sight noting that several pieces are lying inside the broken cart. 

"Ok good thing. Big brother thought it was our robotic werewolves again." 

"Robotic werewolves?" You ask

"Yeah! Big brother and I always make experiments! He's a scientist who always creates new projects! Our werewolves run free in our land but they can get territorial with each other sometimes."

"Your land? I didn't realize we were in someone's part of land." You said

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Now if you'll excuse us we need to get going!" Weevil said pushing his other friends toward the cart to leave before the tall scientist decides to arrive.

"Goodbye!" You say kindly to the three children. They smile back at you but leave on the cart being sure to leave Mokuba the gift of a water balloon to the face. 

You gasp running to the little boy to wipe his face with your handkerchief. He was angry but then immediately calmed once he felt the soft cloth to his face. The smell was heavenly and he closed his eyes blushing. Too much time had passed for his concerned older brother and he arrived noticing you wiping his little brother's face. He is relieved the robotic werewolves aren't causing trouble again but he is wondering why you wipe his face.

"Mokuba what happened?" His serious voice asks with concern. 

Mokuba looks to his tall older brother surprised.

"Seto! I'm okay really. Those three stooges were the cause of the loud noise we heard. They left giving me a water balloon to the face."

The brunette rolled his eyes at the three trick-or-treaters he mentioned. Seto wears a long lab coat with goggles, black boots, and black rubber gloves. His skin is pale white while his black and blue goggles contrast to his white skin color. His cold blue eyes look to you curiously.

"And who is she little brother?"

"Oh! Um ..why she is the poor victim the three jerks ran into while riding their cart carelessly. She was helping me get water off my face."

You stood up as little igor Mokuba did he looked quite bashful around you. Seto couldn't blame him; he chuckled at his brother's shyness around women.

"Thank you for helping him. Would you like to come inside?"

You didn't expect to be invited in! Mokuba's smile is grand, he held your hand leading you to their home. The two live inside a tower observatory. It's huge, you're not sure how just two boys live in such a big place by themselves.  
[photos.app.goo.gl/kLCPoMXJPyLxcqpD8](https://photos.app.goo.gl/kLCPoMXJPyLxcqpD8)

Inside are stairs leading to the lab at the top. They have a butler robot who fetches tea while you follow behind them. You introduced yourself to the both of them and they're quite friendly.

"Dr. Kaiba It was nothing. It was the least I could do giving Mokuba my handkerchief."

"Nonsense, please join us for lunch. I'd also love for you to stay so I could give a tour of my lab." Dr. Kaiba said. 

Your face immediately lights up with joy.

"Of course I would!" You smile at the suggestions.

Dinner was the best you've had in your entire afterlife. It was truly delicious. The brothers were surprised you never ate such good food before. They invited you to come over for lunch again tomorrow which you agreed to on the spot. When the two brothers gave you the tour you couldn't believe it. They hold so many wonders in their lab mechanical machines, inventions of every kind, chemicals, robots, potions, elixirs, and so much more. The entire lab was truly the sight to see. Too bad you had lost track of time! You told the two brothers you had to return home immediately because you'd be in deeper trouble if you didn't return now. They understood and told you they couldn't wait to see you. You leave with a kind goodbye telling them you'd arrive with a pie tomorrow. They sure seem delighted to hear that. You run off home running as fast as your bones would let you. Your quite fast since your light weight so you definitely put it into high gear as you run. Your feet ache but you're sure those troublesome girls are home by now wondering where you went. The back door is opened for you before you have a chance to touch the door knob. Your eyes widen seeing the angry expression of your step mothers raged filled gaze.

"Get inside immediately!!" Her deep voice commands as one of her hair curlers fall out of her hair. 

You run inside before she gets a chance to yank your hair with her strength. She could easily pull your hair out from your skull and you don't want that. Your kind animal friends are worried about the sort of punishment your step-mother will give you. She said you are to do all yard work as if doing all the chores wasn't enough already. She usually pays young neighborhood boys to do the yard work for cheap.

"You troublesome girl!! One hour! One full hour you were gone! What if a chore wasn't done!? You're lucky I didn't find a single chore undone or else I'd lock you in your pathetic little room! How dare you leave without my permission!? Help me get ready for bed time before I decide to kick you out! I'll treat you like a dog you rotten little nobody. Do it again and see what happens!" Her voice was not pleasant; she kept coughing in her fits of anger.

Her voice is equivalent to a smoker of forty years; you wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't able to talk for a full week from losing her voice. Her screeching and deep yells went at it inside her voice box back and forth. When she went to sleep she reminded you that you're nothing but the maid that lives under her roof. You ran into your room crying ignoring the cackles of your horrid step sisters as you passed them in the hallway. There you lay inside your coffin bed as black widow stroked your head while the others stood by watching you cry. They heard everything it was impossible for them not to hear your ugly step mother's words. Her screams could be heard from outside you’re sure of it. When you're finally relaxed your friends ask what took so long.

"I'm sorry for making you worry.. you see my friends I met two brothers who had a wonderful home full of inventions and robotics! They're both scientists and friendly ones so they invited me for lunch again."

They were each so happy for you that you found friends in the town. Black widow walks toward you saying what everyone is thinking.

"You mustn't be caught again my friend. You need a disguise, a good one at that. I also recommend you return early in case that wicked step mother of yours tests you." She said in her sweet silky feminine voice.

"And be sure it's at least one hour early who knows how early she would be. She's wicked enough to go as far as coming one hour earlier than normal. Those dance classes take only about three and a half hours." Your best friend Kuriboh said.

"Sometimes four if you're lucky." Black widow said.

"You're both right thank you so much you two. I'll find a good disguise in town tomorrow for sure!"

"Great Y/n .. but say wouldn't those two scientists have a marvelous idea? Perhaps they could whip you up a disguise? They are geniuses." Black widow suggests.

"It truly is a marvelous idea! Thanks very much, my spider friend!" You respond with enthusiasm.

The next day your step mom leaves but is sure to leave a threat before she does so. Your sisters kept reminding her of your actions and they also kept poking fun at you. Truly annoying they were as your anger boiled. Your step mother didn't help with your temper but you somehow manage to calm yourself. Getting angry would do nothing but make your situation worse. When they leave you begin doing a little chores such as cleaning the kitchen from breakfast and baking. You made rotten blueberry muffins so your step family wouldn't be caught onto the blueberry poison berry pie you made. It was done and by the time you finished up with getting ready, your pie was cooled down. You wear the beautiful magenta web dress your spider friend made you the other day. Your friends shooed you out so you could go out and have fun already. When you make it back to the Kaiba brothers residence they greet you with astonished expressions. You look ever more beautiful than you did yesterday. The both of them felt like fools blushing in front of the ghoulish sight before them never have they seen such features. They thought you were foul yesterday sure but today you stand before them with insanely frightful features. You giggle at their expressions thinking they didn't recognize you.

"It's me Y/n! Don't tell me the smartest scientists of Halloween town forgot about me."

The two laugh then bashfully invite you in their home. You three ate in peace and the two certainly did enjoy your poison berry pie. The crust was as purple as a grape. With full stomachs you decide now is the best time to mention a disguise to them. When you explain why they immediately understood and felt so bad for you. They too understood what it was like losing parents but your situation is worse than theirs since you're stuck with such a hateful family that shows you no love. The two brothers brainstorm a disguise for you to wear.

"How about a werewolf?" Mokuba suggests.

"So that dog Duke could chase her? No way!" Kaiba said.

"Maybe we could dress her in sludge and branches so her face and hair is hidden?" Mokuba said.

"It could be troublesome cleaning.. too messy." You say.

"Oh! How about we make her a full body disguise! A sort of body suit we could make her into a stitched doll!" 

"Mokuba that is perfect!" You said.

The two boys take you to a room where they immediately start working on your disguise. They measure you and ask for any color patterns you would prefer for the suit.

"Nothing in particular but I would be fond of different colored hair so no one would suspect it could be me."

They nod adding long red yarn-like hair to the head of the stitched suit together. 

"You're both very good with needles, do you two often stitch things together?"

"Well I'm an igor so my whole body is in stitches and we always create life around here. How do you think little scruffy became our dog?" Mokuba said.

You giggle at the mention of their zombie dog. He was very cute. They take you to an empty room where you can change. You found that they used quite a bit of stuffing inside the suit. It's inside the fabric so it's nothing bothersome. The back zips up easily; it isn't noticeable in the least. Underneath the suit you wear only undergarments it's a perfect fit the two boys are definitely suited for this job. You realize the suit makes you somewhat naked not that it showed anything of the sort but it did make you blush at such a thought. Every measurement is perfect and the weird stretchy part over your eyes acts as eyelids they truly thought of every last detail for such a disguise it looks and feels so realistic. When you step out of the room both scientists spit their coffee. You cover your body embarrassed now realizing it truly was inappropriate but they reassured you it wasn't anything of the sort. They both work on a dress for you to wear quickly. They collect various patterns creating the perfect fit for your new stitched up body. The dress fit like a glove. You really got a good view of yourself in the mirror. Your reflection is truly beautiful long red silky hair, curves, bright eyes with your lashes sticking out and lips as well. It felt odd but you're also comfortable somehow. The skin of the suit is a light blue but the various stitches make it look authentic as if you are a doll. You step out in front of the boys and they smile fondly of their work. Your smile is grand, truly beautiful they weren't sure which appearance of yours they love better. 

[photos.app.goo.gl/n5wRAPqQvkpZXrNV8](https://photos.app.goo.gl/n5wRAPqQvkpZXrNV8)

You blush at such looks bestowed upon you and thank them with a great big hug. For scientists they're awkward about hugs.

"From now on you won't be getting in trouble Y/n! Heh Heh!" Molina says enthusiastically.

You twirl happily, not believing such luck you're having. You can explore town as you wish and your awful stepmother won't know! You tell the boys you must be leaving since you know your mother will return home sooner after what happened yesterday. They give you goodbyes as you leave the front door.

"Bye Y/n! See you tomorrow!"

"See you soon."

You now carry the disguise in a bag Dr. Kaiba gave you to hide it in. It's big enough to hold the suit and old enough to not look so suspicious. You run home as fast as you can. You receive many looks from the townspeople but you don't pay it much mind. Once you arrive home your friends greet you with much joy. They didn't want you getting into trouble once more. They follow you to your room wondering if you found the disguise you were looking for. Inside your bedroom you put on the disguise impressing them.

"Wow Y/n! Look at you! It's perfect!" Kuriboh said looking at every detail. He's truly impressed.

"Yes it's fabulous I love the look! It suits you somehow." Black widow says looking at your facial features as well as your red hair. A thought came to her that rang importance. 

"Y/n you simply must come up with a fake name in case anyone should ask who you are. We wouldn't want that old witch to ask around town and next thing we know you're caught again."

You haven't thought that far she's right you could get caught again. It can't resemble your name; it must be something easy to remember too. But what?

"Good thinking, Black widow.. but what name could I possibly use?"

The group think of suggestions. 

"Zombina?" 

"Hagatha?"

"Gruntilda?"

"Emily?"

None of the suggestions suited you right until Kuriboh spoke up.

"How about Sally? It's a sweet name and I always saw you as a Sally." 

"It's splendid!" Black Widow said as she twirled in the air still attached to her thread.

"I like it too, Kuriboh. It's perfect! From now on I'll be Sally while disguised!" 

You remove your disguise placing it back into the worn out bag in the corner of your room. You do your chores around the house along with all your animal and bug friends being sure the house is as creepy as can be. They're all always such a big help to you it made you feel grateful to have them. Half an hour later your step mother did arrive and she was indeed one hour early like Black widow thought she would. Your step mother thought she was smart arriving early the way she did. She thought she could have you make her a new outfit as punishment but luckily she had no reason to punish you. She stayed quiet noticing you in the kitchen so she walked to her room annoyed. Kuriboh laughed saying she'd have her tantrum while you joined in his laughter. Your step mother knew something wasn't right she was sure you'd leave without her permission again. Your actions proved her wrong.

_"Perhaps I scared her... yes! That's it! She knows her place now. She wouldn't dare defy me again. I think for extra measure I'll keep watch for her when I'm out of town! There is no way she'll leave my keen eye!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the links in the chapter work. If not I'll do my best to fix it.


	3. Halloween Town or Oogie Boogie's Land?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Town takes a turn for the worse when Oogie's bugs take over the kingdom. Monsters go missing, ghoulish residents go into hiding, you're kidnapped, and your friends are in trouble. The pumpkin king and his brother the headless horse prince begin to get to the bottom of things.

The next day you leave the house as you usually do but wearing your disguise this time. You aren't sure how this will fair but you're sure today will go as planned. You wish to see the entire town and the other locations outside town. You always desired to do this and you're sure with the disguise you can do it. You leave the house eager to explore what the world has to offer you. Being cooped up inside the house isn't fun and your step family is a lot to deal with. This is the perfect relief from stress not to mention you have a pocket watch in case you lose track of time. Walking into the town there are plenty of creatures running about. The townsfolk are as ghoulish as can be, you hope you'll get to make new friends. On your way to the town's iconic pumpkin patch you notice a couple townspeople on the way there. Monsters of different kinds such as any day you've been here. All new or old you give a smile with a ghoulish look in your glowing eyes. As "Sally" you felt so safe your so happy you wore make up today is a beginning to a new image you'll have in this town. Many would smile brightly or give you looks of confusion, for they've never seen you in town ever before. You head up to the gates near the entrance of the pumpkin patch when you're interrupted by barking. You look around to see the familiar ghost dog from the other day. He seems to recognize your smell causing you to giggle. He circles you barking joyously, his bright nose shining brightly. He follows you into the pumpkin patch while you look at each jack-o-lantern with a smile. The pumpkins look at you curiously when you walk by. The ghost dog wanders off somewhere while you pick a dead flower finding it cute. You hear voices and notice a group of monsters having a picnic together. One is an aquatic lagoon monster while the other two are witches they seem to notice you big time. They stopped talking and watching as you walked by. They began whispering noticing you take the trail toward Dr. Kaiba's lab they aren't sure what you could possibly be doing at the infamous mad scientists laboratory. It was easily gossip but you didn't pay it any mind since they're complete strangers to you. You leave the gates of the pumpkin patch to head into the street toward Kaiba's lab. Upon entering you hear bickering in the background but you shrug closing the front door. You hear wires with zaps of electrocution. You cover your mouth with a hand heading up to his laboratory. Upon arriving at their lab upstairs you notice a voodoo doll specimen on the lab table. Kaiba has his goggles on while Mokuba is carrying different parts to create a stitched doll. You smile at the voodoo doll on the table dancing with twirls of glee. 

"Wow you created life! How impressive!" You praise while clapping your stitched hands.

"Hey Y/n! Nice to see you here. You like him? Bringing creatures to life is nothing new around here." Mokuba comments.

"Welcome. Y/n." Kaiba said with an emotionless expression as he usually has.

"It's Sally now." You wink.

Both boys chuckle with a nod knowing a false name would be most beneficial to you. Kaiba took a sip of his coffee from his blue coffee mug while little Mokuba ran up to you grabbing your hand.

"Want to go outside and pick flowers?"

"Sure Mokuba!" You chime going down stairs with him.

Kaiba takes another sip of coffee sitting back down at his desk to make calculations for his next experiment. Outside of the lab the both of you head toward the pumpkin patch giggling since you're playing tag with each other. When you finally catch Mokuba it's because he paused witnessing three women having a picnic. You noticed it's the same trio from earlier, the ones who were gossiping about you it seems they're still gossiping from the sounds of it. Mokuba isn't too happy with their gossiping not in the slightest. He has his arms crossed in anger then marches up to the girls. You stare unsure of what he could possibly tell the women who are whispering about you. 

"Hey! I heard that! Don't talk about Sally like that! She's our friend!" Mokuba defends.

The three girls immediately stop talking. The two witches seem to be shocked he heard them and cover their mouths with a hand you could tell they felt guilty. They look like siblings. The two witches have different colored witch outfits. One has blue and pink colors for her dress and hat while the other chose beige and gold for her outfit. They could be twins if it wasn't for the difference in skin tones and hair colors.

[photos.app.goo.gl/rkDj8ER9GmJDQ2bVA](https://photos.app.goo.gl/rkDj8ER9GmJDQ2bVA)

The third girl is covered in green scales from head to tail. She has webbed fingers, her lips are red and her chosen hairstyle is two hair buns on the side of her head. She doesn't seem to look guilty rather she is angry. She sat up with both webbed hands on the sides of her hips.

"Pardon little kid but my friends and I were wondering why this girl is hanging around you and your brother. It isn't like Kaiba to humbly invite anyone in unless they're rich or powerful." The fishy lady responds.

"Vivian it's none of your business! I'm not a child I'm thirteen now!" Mokuba sassed.

"Hmph. Whoever she is, you better hope she doesn't have eyes on my Kaiba. He is one of the richest in town. Keep a close eye on her." Vivian said with her arms crossed in jealousy.

"If I may introduce myself formally to your friend." The blonde witch in blue and pink said.

"Of course you can Dark magician girl!" Mokuba said with a blush one his face.

For a witch she sure has softer features you didn't expect your igor friend to know these three women. You turn to dark magician girl with a smile on your red lips.

"Welcome to Halloween Town! I am dark magician girl. The girl next to me is my sister Mana. Please don't mind Vivian, she is afraid you will steal Kaiba away from her."

"Thank you all is well. It's nice to meet the three of you. Don't worry about Kaiba and myself, our relationship is strictly a friendship and nothing more. Isn't that right Mokuba?"

Mokuba nods with your words knowing his brother isn't interested in dating yet. Vivian scans you unsure of your motives; it still made no sense how Kaiba would easily become friends with you until she thought back to how well you got along with his little brother. It made perfect sense but this is too much it caused her blood to boil with anger. Mokuba rolled his eyes at her knowing how she can become angered so easily. 

"If she is a friend then why haven't I seen her before?? She couldn't have made fast friends in this town so easily!" The sea monster hissed.

"I'll have you know Sally is an assistant and nothing more!"

You were confused at first but caught onto his lie quickly. Vivian is extremely jealous and it's wise to steer clear of her anger when she is this angry. Her scales on her face are red with anger. You stay quiet knowing he is making the right decision in seconds Vivian is calm. She laughs quietly while making a comment you easily ignored since you have no feelings for Kaiba.

"Ohoho! An assistant? Of course she is an assistant and nothing more! You've proved me wrong but mark my words. Touch Kaiba and your dead!" 

Mana and Dark magician girl shrug hoping you're not offended with their fish friend. They see you not angered or annoyed in the slightest. Mokuba felt full of himself knowing Kaiba would easily have your back since he easily becomes annoyed by Vivian with her shenanigans. 

"Anyways Sally and I are in the middle of playing tag! See you three later!" Mokuba shouts running off while holding your wrist.

He led you far into the pumpkin patch past the curled hill toward the gates. Behind the gates is a junk yard where Mokuba stops to talk to you about his white lie.

"I'm sorry about that Y/n.."

"It's okay Mokuba! I understand I think I can tell why you did so judging by Vivian's anger."

"That's a relief. Besides those three are sure to tell the entire town so it works in our favor looks like you'll get to wall through town without worrying about your mean step mother."

You smiled with an appreciative giggle at the end. You decide to tag Mokuba and run into the gate leading to the town square. He ran after you while laughing. He can't remember the last time he got to play with someone. Mokuba is always working on experiments or helping his brother with new science related projects. You pass two past piles of trash until you leave the area through the gates. Not too far deep in the junkyard a trio of mischievous children laugh and play together looking for parts to rebuild their wooden wagon. 

"Noah! Did you find any screws yet??" Rebecca the little blonde witch commands getting tired of looking through the piles of junk.

"No not a single piece so far." The little devil boy responds to her.

"Ehehe I'm sure we can find goo instead!" Weevil the small skeleton dressed boy said.

"Idiot! That will take too long! Have you forgotten our mission?! Oogie man sent us!"

"Yes we know that you are an annoying witch!" Weevil responds with a cackle.

"Hey I think I might've found something useful!" Noah calls curling his red tail around pieces of junk to uncover a dirty wash tub.

Weevil and Rebecca head toward the boy unimpressed by the tub; it's filthy and smells horrid. The two trick-or-treaters cover their noses.

"You can't be serious Noah! It smells worse than this entire trash site!" Weevil whines.

Noah kept throwing trash off the tub to reveal its full size; it would be able to hold all three sure but he failed to realize one vital flaw.

"How do you suppose we make that thing move!?" Rebecca asks.

"You have magic don't you? Make its legs move!" Noah says already knowing how they can put the tub to use.

"Oh. I could do that but first we have to clean it before we decide anything!" Rebecca says coldly.

Rebecca casts a spell on the tub making it walk to a public washroom in the park where the woods is located so they can use soap and water to clean it properly. The water faucet at the park did the trio wonders while cleaning the disgusting tub the soap they used proved to work well against the dirt as well and finally it became the vehicle they desired.

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/4ozkzqhdAeV1RZac6](https://photos.app.goo.gl/4ozkzqhdAeV1RZac6)

"It's perfect! With my magic I can make it fast too! You idiots actually came up with a good plan for once."

"Hey!" Noah says offended.

The trio could now put their plan into action! They jump into the tub making it run off in town to find the ghoul their boss told them to kidnap. Things around here are about to have a big change and it will all be the cause of the Oogie Boogie man. The Oogie Boogie man is a known troublemaker in town while he never committed a crime he was known to get on the bad side of every citizen and for good reason. His nickname was given to him for his troublesome acts but he seemed to be fond of it. His true name is Yami Marik though he prefers to be called Melvin or Oogie Boogie for some reason. He enjoys inflicting pain and misery on others through gambling or cheating people out of their money. Yami Marik had a marvelous heinous plan for the town and he would make sure he would do anything to make his plans succeed. He didn't do much to bargain with the three troublesome trick-or-treaters since they're bored and simply desired to help him to see if anything new happened. The trio usually visit the Oogie Boogie man when they're bored since he is insane. It all happened this morning...

"Yugi the pumpkin king!? Who is he??"

"Why is he the king that rules Halloween Town!" Weevil said through chuckles.

Rebecca and Noah were on board with the skeleton masked boy. It would be interesting to see Oogie Boogie pick a fight with the well known pumpkin king.

"Yes Yugi is the scariest around!" Rebecca claims with a blush on her face.

Yami Marik wasn't happy in the slightest; he wears a hood over his head covering his face allowing his yellow eyes to glow. He removed his hood to reveal his face. His crazed face made the trio giggle since they know he will try something with the information they will give him. He steps out of the shadows revealing himself to them. His pants and hoodie are made of burlap sack fabric with stitches across the sleeves and pants, his shoes and gloves are made from the same material. In his hand is a red cane with a clear orb at the top inside the orb are red and green dice.

"Impossible! He is scarier than I, Oogie Boogie the king of all bugs!?"

"Y-yes.." Weevil stuttered.

"No! He means-well he meant.." Noah said, trying to find his words.

"SILENCE!!!" Yami Marik screamed in his demonic voice.

The three stay silent waiting for the tall man to speak. He circled in place coming up with a brilliant plan. No one could possibly be scarier than he is. He chuckled turning to the three children.

"Bring me this pumpkin king so we can meet! I'll personally show him how scary the Oogie Boogie man can truly be!"  
  


🎃☠️🎃

After a good game of tag through town you and your igor friend make it back to the laboratory unknowing of the chaos about to begin. Kaiba was so into his experiment he had no idea you two were there. Mokuba caught his big brother's attention with a tug on his lab coat.

"Hmm..? Oh Mokuba. I see you two are here now. Do you need something?" The scientist asked curiously.

"Yeah It's about Vivian I know I better tell you sooner than later." Mokuba said worriedly while his brother took off his goggles.

"Vivian? What does she have to do with anything?"

"You see.. I may have fibbed.. and told her Sally is our new assistant." 

Kaiba looks at you, noticing a nervous smile on your face. The mad scientist laughed knowing how Vivian can be.

"It comes as no surprise to me brother. Fine, Sally will be our new lab assistant."

You and the little igor cheered while Kaiba laughed maniacally as he always has whenever he is laughing. When the three of you are distracted a brick is thrown through the window catching your attention. Kaiba is thrown across the room from something bumping into him while someone turned off the lights in the room. The only light left is from a nearby candle. None of you have time to register what could possibly be going on. Your mouth is covered while you're thrown into a bag. Your voice is muffled while poor little Mokuba is pushed to the ground hitting his head.

"Sally!!!" You heard the voices of the Kaiba brothers yell while you hear mischievous laughter.

You can't escape from the bag. Your inside of it seems to be stretchy and unbreakable no matter how hard you try escaping. You're trapped inside the bag for no more than ten minutes from the speeds you felt. You're not sure what you could possibly be inside of but it must be some sort of four legged creature. The trio made it to Oogie Boogie's house with the tub walking in front of them; they await for the man who laughs sadistically hearing the trio come in. His stitched mouth is ever so pleased to see his victim in front of him. 

"You finally brought me the skeleton pumpkin king??"

"Master Oogie, we certainly did." Noah said.

"Yeah it was easy to nab him. He didn't put up a fight." Weevil said.

"Excellent! Come on out you low life skeleton!" Yami Marik opened the black and orange pumpkin designed Halloween treat bag. 

Upon opening the bag you're faced with the stitched burlap sacked male in front of you. You look at your surroundings confused until you notice the familiar trio of trick-or-treaters nearby. 

"Where am I and who are you?"

"A rag doll? This isn't the pumpkin king. Who is she!?"

"Good question boss. Her name is Sally." Noah said.

"I believe she is Dr. Kaiba's assistant." Rebecca said.

"Idiot her name is Sissy! We accidentally nabbed her thinking she was Yugi. Her shadow appeared like Yugi in the dark." Weevil said.

"Her name isn't Sissy! It's all your fault Noah!" Rebecca said, choking the red dressed devil boy.

"Is not! You thought it was her too! Weevil is the one who can't get her name right, you disgusting witch!" Noah yelled pushing Rebecca off him.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a...!-"

"SILENCE!!!!" Yami Marik cuts off the witch.

The trio stop their fighting with a gasp. They hug each other in the corner while Yami Marik begins laughing like a maniac.

"It doesn't matter if he is here. All I must do is prove my point.I'll show him and his town what a real king can do." Yami Marik said.

He hit his red cane on the ground three times summoning different bug monsters that will make for an army. In waves they are sent out to wreak havoc on the citizens of the town. You along with the other three can see bugs of various shapes and sizes. You're sure many of these bugs have different abilities enough to over power different monster citizens in town. You aren't sure what the people will do and you're certainly unsure of what the pumpkin king could possibly do. You hope this crazed man doesn't get what he desires because Halloween is in one months time.

"Good luck Mr. Pumpkin King." You thought with great concern for everyone's well being.

  
  


🎃💀👑💀🎃  
  


"Halloween is about a month away I'm sure everyone will be excited as a kid in a cadaver store. The planning this year must be scary! As awful as can be! Perhaps we could do something different with the theme? We need something new, surely Halloween will be even more horrid than last year! Won't it..?" Yugi thought out loud to himself. 

He was heading to the town square when he took notice of the empty surroundings. Not one monster is in town from the looks of it.

"Where is everyone?? The mayor, the witches, the vampires... not a ghoul for miles." Yugi said as he wandered through town looking around.

"This place has turned into a ghost town and not the good kind.. I better look further!" The pumpkin king shouts running through the streets.

Yugi heads toward a part of town where he knows would be safest. He didn't see any bug monsters luckily. When he enters an alleyway he saw the end leads to another street on that street he saw the mayor.

"Mayor Pegasus!" Yugi shouts, running up to the distraught mayor.

Yugi took notice of the mayor's face; he is known for having two faces around town. When he is under a lot of emotions his face has a frown with its pale as a ghost with sharp teeth. His lips are blue and his eyes look a normal black and white. He dresses nicely for his role as mayor; he wears a black suit with a black widow spider tie and a top hot. 

"Yugi boy! Am I ever glad to see you! I've never been happier seeing a friendly skull."

"Mayor Pegasus! What happened?? Where is everyone?"

"It's the bugs Yugi! The whole town is littered with them; they keep attacking the innocent or causing trouble with their powers. Everyone is hiding."

"Calm down, I'll get to the bottom of this I'm sure we can get this all handled."

"I knew I could count on you dear Yugi boy. Here take this. The bugs are weak against frogs' breath." Pegasus said while his face switched back to normal.

Pegasus handed Yugi a jar equipped to shoot frogs' breath. The mayor smiled feeling as though there may be hope. His face is tanned and his eyes are different this time. One eye is black with a star in the middle while his other eye is yellow with a red swirl. He waved to the pumpkin king while he took off. Yugi made his way through town and used the frog's breath to get rid of different bug enemies that pose a threat to the town. He couldn't count how many he defeated but it still wasn't enough. He finally made it to another secluded area bumping into mayor Pegasus again. Yugi was stunned to see another huge bug near an entrance to the next part of the huge town. 

"Look at him! He is as huge as a door!"

"That's not the worst part Yugi boy. He is only the lackey. There is a bigger bug inside the entrance behind him! Be careful!"

Yugi couldn't believe a bigger bug resided inside the entrance toward the next area of the town. It's the area leading to the grand hall and his home too.

"It appears I have no choice. The entire town is counting on me." Yugi said with a determined look across his face. His eyes darken over more with seriousness, loading up his jar of frogs' breath with more food to the little frog creature inside.

Yugi defeated the huge bug by the door. It appeared as though it were a caterpillar; it was big and slow thankfully. Yugi made it inside the entrance. It was like a hallway but very spacious he saw nothing except for a giant web against the wall. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Halloween town. While he thought of an area the monster could be he heard a hiss. He turned around being face to face with a giant striped purple and yellow spider. Yugi ran a safe distance, being sure to dodge all its attacks from its legs. His bony hands brought out his jar of frogs' breath shooting it in the face. The spider felt off its web in agony when it opened its eyes face to face with Yugi's scary skeleton features. The pumpkin king made sure he made a scary face to make it run away. His jaw was angled a certain way to appear like a triangle while his sharp teeth created an intimidating look. He screamed causing the spider to run away until it left town. The pumpkin king sighed in relief he entered through the hallway making it to the town square where the town hall is located at. His castle isn't too far away but that would have to wait for now. He made it in front of the town hall when he took notice of his brother Yami. The headless horsemen didn't have his black stallion with him. 

"Yugi! You're okay! Where have you been?"

"Yami I'm so happy to see you brother! I've been defeating these creatures to make my way through the town. How about you? Where is your horse?"

"The wretched little children are the cause of it. They spooked him and he ran off. I'm sure he ran so far that he made his way back to the castle. Unfortunately I haven't been able to catch the trio. They have a fast magical bathtub they're going around causing trouble in town. I was hoping I'd find you because I'm sure Zero could sniff them out."

"You're right Yami! Zero is good at smelling trouble. His bright nose glows when it finds mischief. Why don't you find some more frogs breath? It's one of the bugs weaknesses we could fog up the entire town. I'll meet you back here once I make it to the castle and find Zero."

"Sounds like an excellent plan brother. I'll see you soon. Do be careful." 

"I will don't worry!" Yugi called making his way to the castle.

Upon arriving at the castle he saw the doors open and many bug monsters crawling around. Yugi had a huge supply of frogs' breath thanks to the tiny creature catching a break here and there. Eventually Yugi made it all the way to his bedroom finding his beloved ghost dog.

"Zero!" Yugi called finding the small dog by his bed whimpering.

"Zero your alright! I was so worried!" Yugi said while Zero flew circles around him barking happily.

Suddenly a huge bookcase covered the entrance to his room. Yugi and his dog look at the doorway confused.

"Ehehe! You're trapped now!" Weevil shouts.

"We did it! We trapped the pumpkin king!!" Rebecca shouts.

"Looks like you won't be doing anything from here on out." Noah said with a sinister smile.

"You three!! Ggrrr..!! Let me out!"

"As if!!" The three trick-or-treaters said in unison leaving in their walking bathtub.

"Those pesky brats... Looks like we'll have to find another way out Zero."

Zero began barking at the fireplace flying around in circles.

"Great idea boy! I can climb up with ease!"

Yugi made his way up the chimney; he made it on the roof climb off with ease. As a skeleton he can't get hurt as easily and his weight allows him to travel along the roof. Once he climbed down he made his way back to the town where his brother was waiting for him. His brother was still without his stallion but it appears he did great work by covering the town with frogs breath.

"Brother! How wonderful I'm sure all the bugs fled!"

"That might be the case but I'm sure the bugs traveled to other areas like the graveyard or pumpkin patch." Yami said with seriousness.

"How right you are brother.. I didn't think of that."

"Do not worry I am here to help you Yugi." Yami said with a grin.

Before Yugi could reply he heard shouts from mayor Pegasus.

"Your highness!! It's trouble! Dr. Kaiba is in trouble. I came to get help immediately. You two must go help him!"

"We will help him. Go retrieve more frogs' breath while we go help the Dr. Kaiba!" Yugi shouts, running off with his brother toward Dr. Kaiba's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the direction I went with the plot then I will say it's based on the Nightmare Before Christmas video game for the Gameboy Advance. I thought we'd have more character development if I went this route.  
> Thank you for reading my story. Please comment and share for more. It's appreciated.
> 
> P.S. Please let me know if links work


	4. Brothers to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up the pumpkin king and the headless horse prince to save their kingdom! They go around rescuing residents of Halloween Town.

The trip toward Dr. Kaiba's lab wasn't very safe with bug monsters surrounding the place. The pumpkin king and the headless prince ran as they shot the creepy crawlers with blasts of frogs breath. Yami kept beating himself up because if he still had his stallion the two could get to their destination in seconds.

"Now isn't the time to worry about him, brother. We must reach the doctors lab before something dangerous could happen to him. What if another creature tries to hurt someone?" Yugi said as he ran side by side with his younger sibling.

"You’re correct brother. I apologize. We must hurry."

The two continue running as they evade enemy attacks. The two are very fast; they can run with ease since they needn't worry about breathing as they don't have any organs. They're both undead creatures with Yugi a skeleton and Yami a zombie phantom. Eventually the two make it to the laboratory the front door is broken so the two are able to enter easily. The giant lab is filled with different bugs but the two fog up the place in seconds avoiding many enemies. They make it upstairs finding a lab desk as well as other equipment. The room is small but quiet with the ceiling light left on. Yami takes a look at the large bottled green liquid on the metal table. The bottle is closed with a bat symbol across the front. It was odd what could the doctor be using it for? While Yami was busy his brother the pumpkin king looked at an open notebook. Yugi reads the paper titled, "Lab Notes"

 _"What could this be? Perhaps a clue?"_ Yugi said to himself as he read the lab notes.

_Materials_

_Centipede tail, Rat scale, Bat Beard, Lizard claw_

_My 'bat boomerang' is finally complete! After a lot of experiments my newest creation is superior! This Halloween's 'Ghastly Gadget' award will be mine for the taking yet again! That pathetic headless prince won't stand a chance against me! He may have been too busy to participate this year but I will surely beat him with my skill alone._

Yugi rolled his eyes, not wanting to read anymore of the rivalry between the scientist and his brother. Yami may not look it but he enjoys making inventions in his spare time. He takes pride in creating grotesque inventions thanks to his powers. Yugi's thoughts go back to Dr. Kaiba. 

"Seems to be a new invention I say we take it, wouldn't you agree Zero?" Yugi asks his precious dog.

Zero barked in agreement while Yami curiously walked up to his brother. He was intrigued by the doctor's creation.

"He really believes a bat boomerang is a good invention?" Yami laughed while Yugi dragged him to the next room not wanting to hear Yami go on about his inventions. 

The next room isn't a room at all; it's a long dark hallway leading outside. Swarms of bugs are flying around the area. The two boys couldn't be more thankful they have a frog's breath in their inventory. All the bugs in the sky wilt thanks to the foggy stench. They cross the outside area leading to another area of the laboratory. The door is broken but the two ignore it. Zero began barking, smelling more bugs in the area. The two royals stop in their footsteps noticing two centipede monsters. They're not too over sized but could be about the same size as a fridge. Yami felt this would be a good chance to use his abilities. His dark energy surrounds him as his head begins floating in the air off his body, his eyes glow red as his sharp teeth reveal his sinister smile. The centipedes were only a little intimidated; they began running around the entire bricked walls around the two young men and their dog. Yami and Yugi couldn't believe how fast the centipedes are. They are highly dangerous in fact unpredictable. Yami tried shooting his dark magic at the long creatures but he missed every time. Yugi looks back to the bat boomerang hoping he'd aim perfectly. He shoots the boomerang, finding a wonderful surprise. It can shoot bats! Swarms of bats! A group of five bats are sent to the giant centipedes causing both to fall off the ceiling squirming in pain. Yami takes the opportunity covering the two horrid bugs in his magic turning them into ashes. 

"What an exciting invention!" Yugi praises.

"Hmm.. indeed. To think the doctor could create something as convenient as summoning bats." Yami said while his head is placed back on his neck.

The two continue running through the open doors of the big laboratory until they reach a particularly big room where they find the doctor. The room is also filled with different test subjects in huge water filled pods. A huge orange striped snake is coiled up in the corner of the room. Inside, Dr. Kaiba is wrapped up unable to move. He has a bored expression so it doesn't appear as if he is trapped. 

"Doctor Kaiba?! What a marvelous new pet you have." Yugi greets.

Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance .

"You dork. It isn't my new pet! I'm trapped!" He said annoyed, especially in front of his rival.

Yami began chuckling thinking it was very humorous he was stuck inside a large snake. The snake is asleep too. Zero began growling and barking sensing danger from the large snake.

"Hurry!!" Kaiba demands impatiently not wanting to hear Yami's laughter any longer.

Suddenly the snake hissed loudly awaking from its slumber. The tip of its tail began hitting Kaiba's head causing him to pass out. The snake immediately tries attacking the brothers but they're equally as quick as their slithering opponent. Yami would kick and throw balls of dark magic at the snake's tail while Yugi would swipe with his claws. After much time the boys are able to defeat the snake. It fell to the ground with large bumps on its head as well as a black eye. Yugi ran to the mad scientist hoping he would be okay. Kaiba doesn't seem to be too hurt so thankfully Yami could use his magic to wake up the doctor. Slowly Kaiba's eyes open and his head is in great condition despite getting hit.

"..? What happened?"

"You were hurt by the snake. Before we had a chance to help you escape the snake began attacking." Yami explained.

Suddenly Kaiba's eyes widened standing up frantically. He is extremely worried.

"Mokuba!! They trapped my brother Mokuba! And Sally! I must rescue her!" Seto shouts standing up but immediately falls back down.

Yugi and Yami help out the scientist realizing he has a broken leg thanks to the snake. Kaiba hissed in pain wondering how he didn't feel it sooner.

"Come. We will help you. Where is your brother?" Yami said as he placed an arm around his shoulder to support the doctor.

"The little children of the corn took Sally and trapped Mokuba in the other room up ahead. They had some bugs take him away from me while I had to deal with this snake." 

"You don't mean Weevil, Noah and Rebecca do you? I wouldn't expect these actions from them!" Yugi said, surprised.

"Believe it. They're lucky my leg is broken or else I'd punish each of them."

"Calm yourself Kaiba. They're children." Yami said.

"Guess I have no choice. Mokuba is in the other room. He should still be stuck in the wires of the other lab room." Kaiba said as he sat in a chair thanks to the help of the brothers.

"We will aid Mokuba." Yami reassured him.

The boys run into the other room finding Mokuba trapped in wires on the ceiling unable to escape he is terrified by the looks of it. The room is dark and has a couple bugs inside. Yami scares off the bugs with his wicked magic and death glare. The little beetles fly out the open window screaming. Yugi used the bat boomerang to summon some bats to chomp the wires off the little igor. Mokuba fell with both relief and fright. The room is tall so the landing would be rough but thankfully Yami caught him.

"Yugi! Yami!! I'm so happy to see you two! What are you doing here?? Where's Seto?!" Mokuba said, still in Yami's arms.

The boys smile at their young friend. He was always happy to see the two. 

"Seto is in the other room. He was stuck in the clutches of a snake but he is safe now." Yami answered by placing Mokuba back down on the ground.

"Unfortunately he has a broken leg." Yugi said.

"Oh no! Poor Seto.. to think those little monsters did this to both of us! Not to mention..Sally!! Oh no Sally!!" Mokuba shouts at the realization.

"Whoa easy there Mokuba. Why don't we go back to Dr. Kaiba and discuss this more." Yugi said.

The three boys head back to Kaiba ready to have their discussion. Kaiba explained everything that happened before the two royals got there. 

"So mayor Pegasus was the one to find you first? I'm glad he got these two to help!" Mokuba said.

"May I ask who Sally is?" Yami said.

"Sally is our friend! She's our new assistant right Seto?" Mokuba replied.

"Right she is. She's a rag doll we befriended not too long ago." Seto confirms.

"Didn't think you knew the word friend, Kaiba." Yami grinned.

"That's Dr. Kaiba. Very amusing prince fancy pants. You were quick to ask about my assistant. You better not try anything on her because she is an innocent girl. Wouldn't want to send my dogs after you." Kaiba said with a threatening smile.

"Needn't worry, however Yugi is in need of a queen so I suggest you warn him." Yami said.

"Very funny brother. I'm not the one chasing a mystery woman like you." Yugi said in a teasing tone.

"I was right to warn you then. I already knew you were the type." Kaiba said in amusement.

"Mystery woman?" Mokuba questioned.

"Ah yes, my brother is hopelessly in love with a girl he met in town. Says she is the vision of fright." Yugi said knowing his brother would take it from here.

"Vision of fright doesn't come close brother! She was a skeleton of grace sent by the grim reaper himself; her eyes glowed with such emotion not to mention her drop dead gorgeous features. A woman filled with kindness too, yes.. she is a skeleton with my heart in her hands." Yami said, thinking about the girl of his dreams he met only a few days ago. 

Mokuba raised a brow knowing he must be talking about you. Seto didn't expect such a response from the headless horsemen in front of him. Seto glances at his brother confirming his suspicions since they were both thinking the same thing. Not that they blamed him, you are indeed a terrifying beauty. Yugi was busy rolling his eyes playfully since Yami never acted this way over a girl before. Yugi is happy for his dear brother, for Yami kept going on and on about the mysterious girl. The Kaiba brothers knew they would tease you about this later but for now they must focus on getting you back safely.

"Yami enough. My intelligent mind can't handle much more of this nonsense." Kaiba said.

"Right." Yami coughed.

Yugi held in giggles while Zero sat in his lap sleeping. Seto looks to the two royals in front of him knowing they'd be able to rescue you from Oogie.

"You two know why the bugs are attacking the town correct?" Kaiba said getting straight to the point.

"I was told by mayor Pegasus they began appearing out of nowhere." Yugi answered.

"I heard from a few townsfolk of a man attempting to rule over the town but I didn't think it was true." Yami said.

"You would be correct prince fancy pants." Kaiba confirmed.

Yami rolled his eyes while Yugi stood from his seat in shock.

"Who is this man Kaiba?! How do you know?!" Yugi shouts.

"He is known as Oogie Boogie. The three little dorks were talking about him while I tried catching them for kidnapping my assistant. They say they want to help him for fun so I'm sure they're bored again. I'll be sure to give them hell once they come back 💢!! That snake they threw at me was very bothersome; they're lucky no one was seriously injured." 

"That's right Seto! No more graveyard chores! They've gone too far this time! I heard them saying they would be going around town turning off the street lamps to allow more bugs to come into town." Mokuba said.

"We must stop them before it becomes worse! The whole town is getting destroyed and the townsfolk all went into hiding." Yugi said in anger.

"Right you are pumpkin king." Kaiba said.

"Yugi! Please rescue Sally! She's our friend and I have to stay with Seto in case something is to happen. Who knows what this Oogie guy could do." Mokuba said worriedly.

"Don't worry we'll rescue Sally. This is our kingdom and I won't have this Oogie man ruining Halloween town. Not when Halloween is next month I won't have it!" Yugi said with determination.

The Kaiba brothers smiled. They truly respect their king. Yami stood up ready to ask Kaiba a question.

"Dr. Kaiba, Yugi and I borrowed your bat boomerang so could we keep it a little longer. It might come in handy." Yami said.

"Go ahead. It is useful not surprising since it's my invention and I suggest not letting down your people, you two." Kaiba said.

  
  


🦇⚗️🔬⚰️🦇

  
  


Yugi and Yami leave the laboratory with Zero following behind them. They decide to head back to the castle so Yami could get his trusty steed meaning they would have to travel back through the pumpkin patch. Luckily the huge maze-like area is nothing for the brothers they know the pumpkin patch like the back of their hands. They knew this would be the beginning of a bigger threat to their kingdom they would do what they must to rid of the bug problem. The jack-o-lanterns glow as their prince and king pass by them. The two are in a hurry and the pumpkins can sense their distress. Many of the pumpkins make faces of confusion looking to each other with questioning gazes. Their journey to the palace wasn't easy because more enemies were in their way. Bugs of different kinds would try attacking them but they were no match against the two. Yugi is in his element in the pumpkin patch while Yami's abilities are quite 'explosive' his head transformed into a jack-o-lantern able to breath fire or explode easily recovering. Meanwhile Yugi would command pumpkins to eat bugs and aid him with different power ups. They could give their king the ability to light himself on fire or enhance his dark magic ability. The pumpkin king's dark magic isn't a force to be reckoned with when he could easily send them to the shadow realm or make their bodies explode as darkness invades their bodies. After they defeat many hordes of enemies the two find a clearing of the pumpkin patch. No bugs are in the area but they do find a familiar face.

"Mayor Pegasus?" Yugi questions.

"Yugi-boy!! Oh! If it isn't prince Yami himself! Greetings! You boys couldn't appear at a better time! Ohohoho!" The tall man said as he stirs his huge cauldron over the campfire he made. 

"We don't have time to eat we must-" Yugi tried explaining but the mayor cut him off.

"Nonsense! I'm making gumbo! Though I do have some serious troubles! You wouldn't believe it." Mayor Pegasus began explaining as his face turned around showing his other face consisting of his pale white saddened expression.

The boys knew Pegasus only revealed that face when there is serious trouble. They listened carefully knowing it could be anything.

"It was the melting man fellow. Oh it was horrible while I was cooking up ingredients earlier the poor fool was attacked by those terrible children! I tried helping but the kids ran me over with their bathtub! I had dirt in my eyes while I heard them taking him away."

"How terrible.." Yugi comments.

"Yes truly horrible. It seems the three monsters are doing more than pranks as we meet up with different ghouls along the way." Yami said.

"It gets worse! I don't have ingredients for my lunch! Surely you boys wouldn't mind finding ingredients as you look for that melting man. Oh... what was his name?" Pegasus said.

"Mayor now isn't the time to be thinking of lunch we must find the little brats so we can rescue-" Yami tried to say but the mayor cut him off as well.

"This is important! I could starve to death! Please? I only ask to bring ingredients if you find any. You must rescue that young man. Be on your way now! Ohohoho!" Mayor Pegasus waved with a laugh.

Yugi and Yami sighed knowing they'd have to rescue their friend. The pumpkin patch is huge so this would mean the two need a plan to save time. Yami is first to offer a plan.

"Why don't I head to the palace to retrieve my horse while you begin the search? You are at your top strength here brother. I will come back and help you in the search once I have my stallion with me."

"Good plan Yami! Okay I'll see you later! Be careful." 

"You too brother!" Yami shouts running off to the castle.

Yugi heads back into another trail of the pumpkin patch with Zero at his side. Pegasus began sipping some juice while his cauldron simmered bubbling a brown color. Yugi faced many more enemies in his pumpkin patch; he fought everything from mosquitos, crickets, beetles and pincher bugs all of big sizes. Yugi found a particularly quiet area where he didn't see anything in sight aside for the pumpkins. It wasn't until Zero began barking that Yugi was back on the defensive. He braces himself for danger judging his dogs protective barking. Yugi raised his bony arms at each side readying his claws. His pumpkins know he is ready to fight so they each make scary faces with their flaming mouths turning blue. Yugi heard trotting but it wasn't from a horse it was trotting from a horse made of straw! It's speed meant it was created from magic from its rider. Yugi felt himself cringe at the rider. On top of the straw horse is a nude skeleton it has no head replaced with its head is a weird glowing green goop the source of the magic and the movement of the poor skeleton body. Yugi was disgusted by such a creature; this slime must be after a host. Yugi's sharp teeth scowl at his opponent as it's sword is raised up in the air ready to attack. Yugi commands his pumpkins to light the "horse" on fire. It disappears instantly as strands of straw blow with the wind. The skeleton body is but a puppet as Yugi is forced to fight it off. Yugi dodged every swing it made at him. When it successfully stabbed Yugi it facepalmed realizing its opponent is also a skeleton. 

"Guess I shouldn't expect brains from a slime." Yugi said as he used his black fire to burn the slime alive.

In seconds the slime melts away from existence leaving behind green bone brittle. Yugi noticed the skeleton body also disappeared now that it's host is gone the magic no longer exists. Yugi picks up the bone brittle, noting the bones curling as the slime drips off it.

"This will put a crunch in any lunch. Hmm.. I'm sure the mayor would want more than just this. We should be able to find more ingredients." Yugi said before he ran off continuing his search for his friend.

The pumpkin king continued running hoping he would find his friend soon. Yami shouldn't be too long so he is sure they could find their friend eventually. The skeleton king was sending waves of bugs into the shadow realm he wasn't happy with his pumpkin patch infiltrated. This is his territory and he would show no mercy. When he found another quiet area he knew it wasn't quite safe yet. His glowing purple irises search the area, finally finding a familiar kind of opponent. This time the slime host is a yellow-green color with a slimy brain inside it. The skeleton puppet it controls is also nude and headless but this time it's chosen weapon is a bow and arrow. Yugi dodged many arrows aimed at him. Not one hit him to the surprise of his opponent. It's brain twitched in annoyance aiming two arrows at a time instead. Yugi saw an opening after it shot arrows and lit his body on fire being sure to headbutt the slime. It melts from the heat, slowly fading away as it's magic does. All that is left of it is it's brain. Yugi picked it up realizing the brain didn't belong to the slime; it must've been a form of pericyte taking over the brain for its own benefit. 

"A bogs brain.. looks like good lunch material to me. That's probably enough.. On second thought one more ingredient couldn't hurt." Yugi said as Zero barked happily following his best friend. 

Yugi pet Zero on his little head giving him a smile. He continued looking through the pumpkin patch fighting off more bugs. It wouldn't be until he found a big area where the bigger pumpkins grow that he'd find another slime related opponent attached to a skeleton body. 

"This better be the last one!" Yugi thought, getting ready to fight.

The slime could barely be seen since it has a helmet on its head resembling a viking. It hissed at Yugi causing Zero to growl at it. The straw horse it rode on is very fast, Yugi barely dodged. His pumpkins were ready to breath fire at his opponent for him but Yugi remembered Dr. Kaiba's invention. He brought out the bat boomerang summoning more help. The bats swarm the skeleton body and straw horse but the slime made sure to bring out its own secret weapon. A handheld battle axe! It sliced every bat in half making Yugi gasp. It's speed was too much and his pumpkins couldn't catch the "horse" on fire. Yugi continued dodging while it tried slashing its axe everywhere. Suddenly Yami arrived on his black stallion with his jack-o-lantern head floating in the air. The slime wasn't expecting a real headless horseman! Yami scared the crap out of him; it tried running away but it was no use Yami burned him with his fire breath while his black armored body protected him from the rusty swinging axe. 

"Just in time Yami! You certainly scared the poor thing to death." Yugi laughed.

The skeleton body disappeared as did the slime leaving behind something Yugi curiously picked up. In his boney hand he found some mucus mold. The brown color is in chunks. 

"Looks like quite the tasty lunch time treat to me." Yugi comments.

"You can't mean the mayor's lunch can you?" Yami's jack-o-lantern headed face questioned.

"Of course! Why not? Let's get back to the mayor to eat. We can keep searching after."

Yami held his head under his arm while Yugi sat behind him on his black stallion. The two boys made it back to Pegasus in quick timing. Yugi is glad Yami wore his armor because the bugs he fought kept coming back no matter how many he got rid of them. The two hop off the horse once they see Mayor Pegasus again.

"Any luck finding the melting man?" 

"Afraid not.." Yugi said sadly.

"Perhaps he is in Oogie’s lair?" Yami suggests.

"We did manage to find ingredients for your gumbo. Lunch does sound appetizing right now." Yugi said bringing out the ingredients he found.

"Good job Yugi-boy! Throw them into the cauldron! We'll have something that will surely melt in our mouths!" Pegasus said.

Zero's mouth watered while Yami placed his head back on his neck preparing to eat. When Yugi was done placing the ingredients inside Pegasus began to stir until something else jumped into the cauldron! Two eyeballs to be exact. They're yellow with pitch black irises. 

"What did you put that in there for?!" The mayor questioned.

"I didn't! They appeared out of nowhere and jumped inside! Skeletons promise!" Yugi said.

The cauldron began to shake, shocking Yugi and the mayor. A torso climbed out from the cauldron revealing none other than a certain "melting man" the mayor kept referring to. He wears a white muscle tank top, thick brown gloves, goggles, black pants and boots. His entire body appears to be a mud-like consistency his nickname truly did fit him for he looks to be melting. His hair is able to maintain his spiky hairstyle despite his looks. Yami was in complete shock just as the others, he was speechless. Zero felt his jaw drop to the ground. The ghost pup knew his appetite was completely gone now. 

"Wha-What?!!!!! What on earth is the melting man doing in my cauldron?!!" Pegasus questioned in outrage.

"I can talk too you know! I know I'm a melting man but I have a name too!" 

"Valon what happened?! How did it happen??" Yugi asks.

"Yugi! Well ain't ya a friendly face? It was a very horrible experience! That Oogie Boogie tore my body into pieces! It didn't hurt but he still split my body into sections with his bugs! I feel like running him over with my motorcycle!" Valon gasped.

Pegasus felt his face turning around revealing his pale white face again. Just the thought alone scared the mayor to death. Yugi was in complete shock. What if Valon would've been in pain? Did Oogie Boogie truly intend on torturing him?

"Valon how did you put yourself back together?" Yami asked.

"I was able to pull myself together because you two gathered all my parts back for me! If it wasn't for you those slimes would've taken my body for themselves!" Valon explained climbing out of the cauldron. 

"Horrible! Did Oogie Boogie need you for something?" Pegasus questioned.

"No, the twat was simply experimenting on me for fun! I thought he'd try killing me! Good thing he doesn't know how my body works."

"How terrible! Just who is this Oogie Boogie?!" Yami shouts.

Yugi held Zero in his arms since he's whimpering with fright. Valon and the mayor look over to Yami ready to explain.

"That's right you don't know about him... he's the recluse who lives under a tree house lair. He calls himself 'the king of all bugs'; that's why the whole kingdom is covered in bugs!" Pegasus explained.

"Oogie Boogie the king of all bugs?! What is this madness?! I'll burn him alive if that's what it takes to stop him!" Yami shouts.

"Easy there Yami. Getting angry isn't going to do anything. We need to get more information on this guy before we decide to face him. Can you tell us more Valon?" Yugi said.

"Yes. He kept using tricks and treated the whole thing like a game! His entire lair is set to cage you so that he could mess with you like a rat in a cage! Be careful he will cheat or do whatever it takes to win. His bug army isn't easy defeating either! You'll need something extra special up your sleeve to defeat him. Thanks again for saving me Yugi. I'll be seeing you lot later I need to head back home to relax." Valon said before walking away.

"Oh, Yugi-boy! I remembered something! A witch came by earlier telling me to leave you a message. She's here in the pumpkin patch. She says that she may have a way to help you with the bug infestation." The mayor said.

"She did?! We'd better hurry and get to her quickly! Mana and dark magician girl will be able to help us for sure!" Yugi said, running off.

"Thank you Pegasus! Yugi, wait I have my horse remember?!" Yami shouts chasing after him.

The mayor smiled at the boys knowing they would find a way to defeat Oogie Boogie. A witch is able to use their magician cauldron for almost any type of magic. It could prove to be beneficial for a fight against someone like the "king of all bugs" Those two witch girls have seriously powerful magic too.

"I better head off to spiral hill to find other townsfolk! A mayor's work is never done!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will definitely get more action from Mana and Dark Magician girl in the next chapter!


	5. A Witches Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Yami continue to save Halloween Town. They'll need help from their witch friends.

Yami had his stallion run around different areas of the pumpkin patch the brothers travel far into the pumpkin patch traveling into new parts they haven't been to yet. The area of the maze-like pumpkin patch they travel into is also an area filled with many dead trees. Many of the other trees in the trail are a bright purple while their leaves are colors suiting fall perfectly. They travel down a bright orange path hoping they'll find their friend soon. The witches are close childhood friends of the two. When Yami's horse reaches a new open area they see the older of the two witch sisters. She is a blonde beauty wearing a dress of pink and blue. Her pointed hat matches her outfit.

"Oh Yugi, Yami! I didn't expect to see you two here! I would've worn my beauty wart!" She says with a smile.

Her features are soft with eyes of blue. She has a grin with sharp fang like teeth. Her lips pink while her curled lashes are thick eagerly giving the two a wink. Yami and Yugi are used to her flirting; they know she's a flirty type. Yugi felt his boney cheeks burning while Yami smiled.

"Nice to see you Dark Magician girl. I see you are collecting from that sugar skull bush." Yami said.

The bush he mentioned has tall pointed leaves growing upwards while on the center in the ground is a white and orange sugar skull it's leaves have odd colorful berries growing from the blooming purple flowers. She is collecting them in a little black basket decorated with bats. She gave the two a nod.

"They're very delicious! Would you two like some?" She offers with a cute smile.

"No thanks Dark Magician girl. We're glad to see you're safe." Yugi said.

"Safe? Why wouldn't I be safe? Did something happen in Halloween town?"

"The town is in shambles! An army of bugs is ruining the town!" Yugi exclaimed.

"An army of bugs?! No wonder my sister was acting strange! She was in a hurry to make a potion for the two of you! She told me to bring her these berries once I was done here." 

Yugi and Yami look at each other realizing the message passed from Pegasus was from Mana. She was closest to Yami since she's outgoing and overly kind. 

"I know Mana has a great potion for you! In fact we were discussing ingredients for that 'pumpkin king' elixir we are always talking about. She must be gathering ingredients for it. If anyone can find her in this pumpkin patch it's you two. Here take these berries to her."

Yugi held the berries inside the pocket of his striped jacket since his brother wears armor. The two leave to find their friend quickly. On the way to her they battle more bugs but these are different. The bugs are one eyed able to fly. They can use their eyes to shoot laser beams. Yami's stallion is a brave one; he only gets spooked if it's something extremely scary. It gave a loud "neigh" while Yugi jumped off its saddle to begin hitting the creatures with his black fire. His boney hands shoot black flames, being sure not to cause any harm to his pumpkin patch. Yami used his dark energy to scare many of the little hooligans away. Yugi managed to get rid of the remaining bugs with his dark fire. The two weren't sure if Mana would truly be safe; they feared the worst. They continued traveling through the pumpkin patch hoping they'd find her soon. 

After traveling around the pumpkin patch on Yami's horse they are able to notice someone in the distance with a huge black cauldron. When they draw near the individual they see none other than their witch friend Mana. She seems surprised to see them. Yugi and Yami jump off the raven colored horse greeting their friend.

"What are you two doing here? Never mind. I'm glad you two arrived! Have you seen my sister?"

"We have! Good to see you Mana. She had us deliver something to you." Yugi said, grabbing the berries from his pocket then handing it to her.

"Oh good! These are exactly what I need thank you!" Mana spins in place happily collecting the berries.

Mana placed them inside the cauldron stirring the pot. Her cauldron turns orange bubbling a sweet aroma. It was equivalent to the scent of warm buttery pumpkin pancakes. Yugi's cheeks turn warm imagining pumpkin pancake heaven. 

"Is this really the new potion for that 'pumpkin king' elixir?" Yami questioned hoping he could try it.

"You are right! Only it isn't complete quite yet. I need one more ingredient. Hopefully my sister arrives soon so you could use it for the bug infestation." 

"Thank you Mana. What ingredient could it be?" Yugi questioned.

"Simple! A haunted mushroom! Haunted as can be with extra spicy flavors that sure be of help to you after one sip!" Mana said.

"Spicy?" Yugi asks.

"MAAAAAANAAAA!!" Dark Magician girl's voice screams from her flying broom.

She crashes against Yami sending his head flying. His body is face down while Dark Magician girl is sitting on his back while holding a large mushroom in her hand. The mushroom is white and orange in color. It has an evil grin across its face. Yami's head floats midair stopping itself from crashing. Yugi ran to the two helping Dark Magician girl up. 

"I'm so sorry Yami!!" Dark Magician girl said worriedly.

"It's alright Dark Magician girl. I know you did it by accident." Yami said as his floating head goes back to his body.

"Thank you sis!" Mana said eagerly grabbing the mushroom to add the final ingredient to her cauldron.

The mushroom wilts inside the pot causing the orange bubbles to turn red. It's bubbling is boiling hot with puffs of small smoke. Yugi and Dark Magician look at the cauldron with amazed wonder. 

"It's complete Yugi!!" Mana celebrates grabbing the serving spoon.

She pours the contents inside a couple bottles for Yugi. He looks at the bottles wondering exactly what this potion could do for him. He looks up at the witches with questioning eyes happily awaiting their explanation.

"You'll love it Yugi! You can transform after taking a drink! You'll be able to show your 'true pumpkin king spirit'! It will be able to engulf you flames for a longer period of time too!" Mana said.

"That's impressive! Thank you. Both of you. I really appreciate it." Yugi said with a smile. 

"Now that we know you two are safe be warned about the town. It's too dangerous." Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami." Mana said.

Both boys leave the pumpkin patch heading for spiral hill. Yugi remembered Mokuba's words about the troublesome trick-or-treaters turning off all the street lamps in Halloween town. Their journey is still long and now with a new special elixir they're able to do more for their kingdom. They must travel through the graveyard to get to their destination. Luckily spiral hill isn't too far from the graveyard. Both boys are on Yami's horse traveling as fast as can be. When they draw near the gate that would lead to spiral hill they notice the mayor. His face is pale white showcasing his stress.

"Yugi, Yami! I'm glad to see you two. It's horrible! The three little brats are turning off the street lamps in town! No one can catch them since they're traveling inside a magical running bath tub. Please catch them." Pegasus said with a serious look on his face.

"We won't fail our people Pegasus!" Yugi said while Yami had his horse run up ahead. 

When they near spiral hill they witness the three little monsters inside their haunted bathtub. The trio notice them immediately. Little witch Rebecca is the first to speak to them while the bathtub is slowly backing up.

"How's it going, your highness.." She addressed the king nervously.

"You three! Why are you trying to put the town in danger?!" Yugi said with anger in his voice.

Something the three aren't used to. Even his brother was a tad surprised but he couldn't blame him for getting angry. The three have caused plenty of trouble. 

"You see the boss asked us to.." Weevil confirmed. 

"Boss..?" Yami asked with his eyes shifting as his anger began revealing itself with his firm expression.

"Dimwit! Don't tell them! It's supposed to be a secret!!" Noah scolds.

"Who is your boss? Who put you up to it?" Yugi questions firmly.

"I-Uh... Here!!" Weevil shouts, throwing a smoke bomb.

"RUUUN!!!!" All three shout while they get away.

"No!!" Yugi shouts.

While the kids get away they're all giggling covering their mouths with snickers. 

"They'll never catch us!" Weevil said.

"They didn't see that coming! Now we can report back to Oogie Boogie!" Noah said.

"Oogie Boogie you say?" A deep voice questions.

"Yep Oogie Boogie! Who else?!" Weevil exclaims.

"Wait! Who..?" Noah asks.

All three children look to where the deep voice is coming from. They scream once they see it's Yami's head floating right next to them. Rebecca began crying while the skeleton and devil dressed boys glared.

"How did you manage to follow us!?" Noah asks.

"I'm the prince of Halloween. Do not question me. Stop now before I use force." Yami said with his sharp teeth showing in an intimidating grin. 

His eyes are glowing red while his dark energy began showing to get these children to stop. They each gasp commanding their bathtub to stop knowing what the headless prince is capable of. Yugi was able to catch up thanks to riding the black stallion along with Yami's headless body. All three children know they won't be able to get away so they give up.

"You three are in deep trouble. Why are you working for this Oogie man?" Yami says while his head goes back to his body, arms crossed.

"We were following orders. Simple." Noah shrugs.

"We also get bored. Very bored." Weevil shrubs.

"Master Oogie promised us all the candy we want! He's so entertaining!" Rebecca chimed.

Yugi not wanting to deal with their shenanigans hops off the horse to land right in front of all three to jump scare them. Yugi made sure he made a ghastly face one he would use before sending others to the shadow realm, his iris's glow a vibrant indigo black. They could see flames of anger as all of them scream like children they are. Yami found it very funny that he was laughing while Yugi fixed his jacket smiling. The children inside the bathtub shiver with fear as they all hold each other. 

"Out with it! Where is Oogie Lair?" Yugi commands.

"Oh alright.." Rebecca said.

"We'll tell you! We'll tell you!" Weevil whined.

"Okay! He's in the tree house beyond the cemetery! His lair is beyond downstairs in the basement." Noah confessed.

"Is he now? I'm sure you're telling the truth otherwise we'd have to give you a harsh punishment. You are to come with us so the mayor can give you a punishment." Yami said.

Each began whining following behind the two royals on their horse. They quickly make it to the graveyard where they find the mayor having a picnic sipping tea. The kids cringe since they're uncomfortable being around the mayor. In fact Noah is always making pedophile jokes behind the mayor's back. Not that the tri-colored hair brothers would know. 

"You actually caught these juveniles? Simply incredible you two!" Pegasus cheers.

"We have a certain 'bug king' to deal with. We were hoping you would have a suitable punishment for them while we rid the bugs of the town." Yugi explained.

"You don't say? Of course I'd be happy to have them do my chores- I mean give them a punishment." Pegasus said.

"We thank you, mayor." Yami said.

Before the two leave Yugi remembered something of importance he promised the Kaiba brothers.

"And what did you miscreants do with Miss Sally?" Yugi asked.

Weevil is confused while the other two knew exactly who he was talking about. Rebecca the witch is the first to answer.

"Sally is with Master Oogie. He is using her as a hostage because he thinks you will go after her to save her." 

"Yeah he really wants to meet you, Yugi." Noah said. 

"Please don't tell Master Oogie we ratted him out." Weevil said shaking in fear at the thought.

"Very well. Do know after we rescue her and we end this bug infestation that we are to have a big talk with you." Yugi said with his irises turning indigo again.

The children nod with a gulp. Pegasus waved to the boys while they rode off toward their destination. The trick-or-treaters pout knowing they'd be stuck doing chores for hours. Master Oogie certainly wouldn't be happy with all three of them. The pumpkin king and his brother are filled with determination to save their kingdom. Halloween is in one months time and they would need every ounce of their power to defeat the threat to their beloved townspeople. Oogie Boogie as well as the boys are in for a big surprise for each other once they finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, follow, and share for more! Thanks for the support!


	6. Final Showdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Yugi pumpkin king to face Oogie, rescue you, and save his kingdom.

Yugi and Yami travel pass the cemetery as the children instructed. The black stallion racing as the two brothers throw balls of fire at their bug opponents. Chasing right behind them many of the winged bugs are doing their best to attack but to no avail thanks to Yugi's powerful dark magic. They finally pass the cemetery reaching an opening pass some dead trees. In the far distance they can see spiral hill. The tree house they see is sitting on top of a huge dead tree. 

[photos.app.goo.gl/gX5F17JcJjsQPC7x5](https://photos.app.goo.gl/gX5F17JcJjsQPC7x5)

The boys found it easy entering by stepping onto a home made elevator made from a metal cage. They step inside the elevator allowing it to send them to the huge opening at the bottom. They soon find the trip is longer than they thought because it travels for about thirty feet. It wasn't until the end the two realize they're in a completely new environment. They're in caves filled with dead carcasses of bugs and stone cold ground. Along the walls is running with mysterious purple fluid blending into the orange walls of the cave.

"Huh? I had no idea there was a place such as this in Halloween Town! It's so creepy! It's marvelous!"

"Enough brother. We are here to rescue Sally and stop Oogie."

"Right Yami. No more sight seeing for now. We must save Sally."

Both continue running through the area traveling deep into these strange caves. On the way they find more empty shells of bugs or their dry skin left behind. Many empty cocoons and eggs lay in piles against the walls. After traveling for what felt like hours the two finally come across a different colored area of greens and purples. It led to a completely new path the opening is dark. Yugi looks over to his brother wondering if this could be the end of the underground tunnels. Could it really be where Oogie is hiding? Yami is thankful he is wearing his dark colored armor it made him more confident than he already is. His hands ignite flames preparing himself for battle before entering the new entrance. Yugi chose his black fire both enter through the tunnel together. The moment they enter the new area they see the whole place is different. The stone floor is teal colored while the open areas reveal more of the underground caves. They could see the eyes of different bugs watching them. Glowing as they hid in the darkness. A small stage in the center of the room made of the same stone from the ground a roulette is set up with a skeleton body strapped against it as if a prisoner.

"If it isn't his highness! The pumpkin king along with his princely brother." A demonic sounding voice said in a mocking tone.

"Who are you?" Yugi said unaffected by his creepy voice.

"Show yourself!" Yami shouts not wanting to play games.

"Who am I? You ask whom I could possibly be?"

Suddenly a spot light is in the center of the room with a small smoke bomb. Revealing a man the troublesome trick-or-treaters know all too well. He stood in front of the royals proudly his sinister smile taking them as seriously as a child. In his hand he has his staff decorated colorfully like the weird roulette in the background. He doesn't have his hood on revealing his blood shot purple eyes. Madness screeches in his facial features. The two are glad they have their flames ready.

"I am Yami Marik but refer to me as Oogie Boogie! The king of all bugs! And this town now belongs to me! My very own wonderland for my bugs and I to rule over."

"Oogie the bug king?! So you're responsible for this whole mess!" Yugi shouts with eyes glowing dark indigo indicating his anger.

"Cease this madness Oogie!" Yami commands in his rough deep voice.

"Never!! Gahahaha! I transformed your pathetic Halloween Town into something far more horrifying! Consider it a favor."

"I can't let you continue this nonsense! The town isn't yours to rule over, Oogie." Yugi said firmly.

"Both of us won't allow this madness to continue." Yami said with his head floating while it's covered in fire.

"Then you're about to understand the meaning of being 'afraid' You'll truly regret this." He taps the ground with his cane laughing.

Bugs swarm the room they're man eating lotus bugs. Both engulf their bodies in flames as a form of protection. Many of the creepy crawlers burn to death giving enough time for Yami Marik to place the next phase of his plan. He has giant knives aimed at the two ready to be shot.

"I'd pay attention if I were you." He launches the knives from ceiling by pulling a rope nearby. They miss Yami completely thanks to his armor and they pierce through Yugi. Fortunately Yami Marik failed to realize something.

"You're not very wise, Oogie. Must I remind you I am a skeleton?" Yugi said while pulling out knives from his legs and rib cage.

Yami Marik growled summoning a giant man eating caterpillar it's a lime green color with six purple eyes. He commands it to destroy the two brothers. It stood several feet in height standing over the boys at approximately nine feet. It hissed before tackling them with it's giant head. A head butt meant for crushing. Yugi dodged while Yami took the hit like a trooper. The caterpillar didn't lay a mark on Yami thanks to his armor yet again. Yami picks up the body throwing it at the bug king. His eyes filled with anger as he ran evading the giant body of the green caterpillar.

"Fools. I'll make sure your graves will be in this very room!"

He commands for more bugs to interfere with the fight. Yami used his fire breath to burn the group of bugs flying towards him. All fall to the ground leaving nothing but their burnt charcoal bodies. Yugi put his dark powers to good use. He caused the caterpillars torso to explode leaving a purple bloody mess. It began screaming as it tried attacking Yugi again but it was no use. The pumpkin king burnt it's face with his black fire. Meanwhile Yami is shooting fireballs at Oogie. Oogie was very fast he hit Yami's head with his cane but hit nothing for Yami's head went on fire with his jack-o-lantern face grinning. Yami Marik decides to push a button on his cane causing a sharp knife to poke out from the bottom. He tries swiping at Yami but misses when his head floats off his body taunting the stitched villain. Yugi is down fighting the caterpillar beast. Yami Marik sent more hoards of bugs the two kept fighting. He forgot the pumpkin king could send them to the shadow realm. He continued fighting the prince who was giving him a hard time in battle. Bruises and burns cover his body and clothing. He ends up running outside the room back outside the entrance. The brothers enter through the same trap door following behind. They meet Yami Marik who is standing outside the entrance panting heavily. 

"Urrnnnnngh!" Oogie says.

"It appears you're not as strong as you thought you were. It ends here Oogie!" Yugi said with much anger.

"NEVER! I'd never give up. Not in a million years. I'm the bug king remember?"

"Enough with this silly nonsense we want our town back!" Yami yelled.

"I have one wild card left your highness's. Do remember your places the next time we meet."

Oogie throws several smoke bombs on the ground disappearing. Yami and Yugi are in shock. How could they let him get away?!

"Oogie get back here!!!" Yugi yelled with his face contorting to an ugly scowl.

"We must hurry brother!" Yami went running the other direction into a new tunnel.

Yugi followed his younger brother. They end up in stairs they run up the long stairs getting ready for the final battle with Oogie. The reach the top of the bright colored stairs entering through a new door. Inside they find Oogie's lair. It's decorated in colorful neons and a vegas setting. Roulettes, spinning wheels, slot machines, and an entire floor decorated like a roulette. Yami Marik stood on top of a large stairs above the roulette. He laughed at the boys.

"As much fun as this has been I'm afraid our games are over. This will be the last. Mark my words tomorrow the town will be reborn as 'Bug Town' and I shall be its king."

"I won't let that happen! This is Halloween Town!!" Yugi said with a firmness in his voice that could even intimidate his brother.

"Prepared to be dethroned, Yugi."

Oogie jumps onto a flying bug that was hidden in on the ceiling. The boys weren't suspecting it. Yugi brought out the pumpkin king elixir Mana and Dark Magician girl made them. He then hands it to his brother who also takes a sip. Both ignite in flames with their heads transforming into pumpkins. Yugi is engulfed in purple flames while Yami is in red. 

"I'm so scared! Let's find out once and for all who the real king is!" 

Yugi flew toward oogie but the bug he is riding on is fast. Both brother did their best to chase after him in their new forms. They did manage to get several hits on their opponent but not enough to defeat him. Yami came up with an idea whispering to his big brother. They both charge at the same time causing Yami Marik to laugh. Yugi then dove to the ground unexpectedly distract the bug. Yami gave it a good hit tossing it toward Yugi. The pumpkin king gave the bug a good beating covering it in his flames. It then flew around the room with Yugi chasing it. They fought in the sky. Yami Marik was pulling tricks on Yami using nearby slot machines to fire at Yami with their guns. While Yami was busy dodging them Yami Marik tried hitting him with the knife at the end of his cane. It was no use for the pumpkin prince is much faster. He burned Oogie causing him to run around while his body was on fire. Eventually Yugi was able to send the pesky bug to the shadow realm. Yami Marik summoned floating platforms so he could easily outrun the brothers. The battle wasn't over. Both brothers combined their attacks punching, kicking, and throwing fire attacks toward their opponent until he fell to the ground defeated. 

"This is impossible! I am king of all bugs! I cannot be defeated!" 

Both boys transform back to normal with their arms crossed in annoyance. Yugi steps in front of Yami Marik with an intimidating look.

"Ooogie, its over! Halloween town belongs to us! How dare you put my people in danger! Halloween could've been ruined if it weren't for us." Yugi said.

"I was close. Me and my bugs would have ruled this town."

Yugi gave him a very deadly look with his eyes glowing a dark indigo. Yami stood beside him with an equally as intimidating look with eyes glowing red.

"The only thing you'll rule over is this room. And, if I ever hear you leave it... GAME OVER..!" Yugi yelled in his creepy demonic voice.

Both brothers walk out his lair while Oogie is silently cursing to himself. He would need time to recover from all the beatings he received.

"Very well said brother." Yami said.

"Thank you Yami I have a feeling he won't ever be back." Yugi gave him a confident smile.

"Hello? Is someone there?" You ask hearing their voices from your plastic prison.

The boys gasp remembering you. They were about to leave too. Good thing you were kept by the entrance of the house. The giant trick-or-treating bag you're kept in is inside a bathtub. Yugi took your hands pulling you out. They were relieved to find you in perfect condition. They take you back to Halloween Town. Yugi didn't notice the way you stared at him but Yami sure did. With both your hands locked together you look into each others eyes as you thanked him. Yami gave you two privacy while he heads back to the others to let them know Oogie is finally defeated.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Mr. Pumpkin king."

"Please, call me Yugi. It's a pleasure to meet you.." Yugi said hoping you would answer since he forgot your name. He was mesmerized by your beautiful glowing eyes.

"Sally.." You confirm.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sally. It's always nice to make a new friend." He smiled.

You couldn't stop staring he is the most frightening sight you've ever seen. Handsome features from his eyes to his charming voice. Cute cheek bones, yet bright eyes you knew hid god fright. Yes this man is perfect to you. You felt your cheeks burning but you're sure your disguise covered it. The mayor came running along with Zero. 

"Yugi boy! Oh it's wonderful all the bugs are gone thanks to you!" The mayor, Pegasus shouts happily.

Zero howls three times in celebration. Many of the townsfolk head back into town thanks to Yami letting everyone know as he rode on his black stallion. Dr. Kaiba ran toward you glad that you're safe. Mokuba wasn't far behind but he couldn't run as fast as his brother.

"Sally! Sally, you're safe!" Seto called as he is running.

"We were worried about you!" Mokuba called.

"Sally?" Dr. Kaiba said as he continued running.

You were lost in Yugi's eyes his features are too handsome. You're smitten with your rescuer as your lashes flutter not hearing a word from your friends. All the towns people celebrate having their home back. All the bugs gone with not one in sight. No crawleys to be found, no stink bug to be smelled, no more pinchers to bite, and no more vermin to sting. Yes Halloween town is safe and spooky just as before. 

🖤🎃🖤

"You may have beaten me this time Yugi but, I'm not finished yet. I'll bide my time soon enough I'll be back, and when I do it will be a ..... _Nightmare._ **"**

Yami Marik's laughter echoed throughout his entire treehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the link doesn't work please notify me about it.  
> Thanks for your support! Please comment and share. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October so it's the Halloween season in the kingdom. Everyone is preparing for holiday but unfortunately the pumpkin king isn't up for it this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the songs in this fanfic. Yes this chapter will be a bit of a song fic.

"I can not believe I met the pumpkin king. He is everything I ever imagined. The regal image of fright with such frightfully beautiful features. I could never imagine such a handsome ghoulish man to exist." You daydream as your spider friends listened to you.

"Is he really so frightening?" Kuriboh asks.

"Yes! His existence screams Halloween!" You giggle falling on your coffin made bed.

Kuriboh rolls his eyes happily while the others in your bedroom join your laughter. It's been a few days since the whole bug incident from Oogie's hands. The town's folk have been very busy getting Halloween Town back to normal. Everyone has participated in the cleaning and public volunteer work. You weren't able to go thanks to your horrid step mother. It's early morning as of now and you're particularly excited since it's the announcement of Halloween. Around Halloween the towns folks find themselves excited for the huge holiday. The whole town decorates and becomes prepared for the holiday. The announcement is on the first of October which would be today. The mayor along with the pumpkin king have a gathering at town square to announce the holiday. The pumpkin king does all announcements in song and the whole town joins in. Every year they sing the town's song, "This is Halloween'' as tradition. Then everyone carries on with their day as they enjoy the rest of October with the festivities that are normally scheduled for the month. Since Halloween is so big all shops including the town square have festivities for October. This isn't the first year your step mother hasn't let you go out for the announcement of Halloween. You're used to not being able to enjoy October. It's no wonder not one ghoul in town knows about your well being. You're always kept at home so you can perform all your duties as your step mother desires. Your friends knew this very well.

"It's a shame your step mother doesn't let you enjoy the festivities for Halloween. You should be allowed to see the announcements too." Said Black Widow. She crawled onto your coffin looking up at you.

"Thanks friend. Unfortunately step mother would never allow it. She gives me chores I can hardly ever keep up with." You sigh.

"Not anymore! You have your disguise remember? We don't mind doing your chores while you're out. Remember to come back before your step mother and sisters so they don't get you into trouble." Kuriboh exclaimed.

"Yes! He's right. Your Sally disguise will do quite well. Sneak into town square and they won't be none the wiser. They have rehearsals after the announcements so you don't have a worry in the world, dear." Black Widow said.

"That is a good point. Step mother said the dance rehearsals would continue as scheduled. She doesn't seem to recognize me in my Sally costume." You said joyously.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get ready!" Kuriboh said as he pushed you toward your clothing trunk with your disguise.

"We can get all the chores done!" Black Widow says while all the black cats and other spiders nod. 

You giggle in excitement and decide to bring out your disguise. You're so thankful for your friends. You suit up in your stitched doll disguise zipping up at the back. You blink a couple times while your eyes adjust to the eyelids from the suit. Your friends wave as you leave the front door of your home.

"Good day to you!" Black Widow waves.

"Make sure to return home before those awful women!" Kuriboh shouts.

"Will do! I'll be back soon!" You say as you walk through the front yard towards Halloween Town.

Once you got to the town square you couldn't believe it! The town looked so festive for Halloween! It was more than you could ever imagine. Decorations such as streamers, banners, and plenty of cobwebs hung everywhere. It was all colors of orange and black. In the center near the front of the city hall you could see the mayor preparing a table full of Halloween decorations. It was such a nice sight to see. You felt so excited you didn't notice Dr.Kaiba nor his brother Mokuba nearby. Mokuba was the one to call you. A huge smile plastered across your face once you noticed them. You walk up to the two welcoming them with a hug. Kaiba wasn't as used to them as his younger brother.

"Someone's excited." Seto said.

"I am! This is my first time being at this event! Step mother never lets me see it for myself." You explain.

"No wonder you're so excited. I'm glad the disguise is working out so well for you. We really are geniuses." Mokuba nods with a grin.

"Would you like us to go over what happens during announcement day?" Dr.Kaiba asked.

"Please do. I know we sing the town song and the pumpkin king announces Halloween but that's about all I know." You reply.

"Very well. You're correct but there's more to it. The king likes to make a big entrance and that's where we sing but this year is different. Mayor Pegasus informed us that the town would begin singing and then the pumpkin king would join along with his brother. After the song is done the mayor announces all the festivities for the month." Dr.Kaiba said.

"Seems easy enough. I can't wait to see their royal highnesses and join in singing the town's song. Sounds frightfully fun." You said.

"It is Sally! You haven't seen nothing! The song is a lot of fun." Mokuba said.

The two brothers informed you of a lot of the festivities while you all waited for the cue to sing the town's song. Many of the town's ghouls and ghosts gathered as time went on. So many arrived that you were sure mayor Pegasus would begin announcements anytime soon. Since you were new many took notice of you. You're known as the Kaiba's "new assistant" but none ever got to see you since you're so "mysterious" in their eyes. You've only ever been seen by a select handful. This played in your favor because your step mother and sisters didn't bat an eye at you. Your disguise fooled everyone.

Finally the mayor stood on top of a wooden box with a megaphone. Everyone began applauding him. You could tell how eager everyone is for Halloween.

"Good evening one and all! Mayor Pegasus here and I'd like to make this year's Halloween announcements short and sweet. Of course I won't get into them until the song is over so let's begin why don't we?" 

After the mayor was finished speaking everyone gathered around. They knew their role in the song and how it would happen. Dr.Kaiba and Mokuba helped guide you while you sat on the branches of a dead walking tree. The townsfolk didn't see their prince or king in sight but it wouldn't matter because the music began playing while others simply watched nearby. Pumpkins, ghouls, ghosts. All of the townspeople gathered for the song. Some you recognized as well. The music began and everyone began singing.

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween 

Many of the townspeople continued singing while others began singing. You noticed different monsters adding to their parts of the song. Monsters under the bed appeared with bright red eyes.

"I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red"

Another monster joined in the song; his appearance was that of a creature under the stairs. You've heard from Mana that his name is Dark Magician. His outfit is black and white and he has long locks of black hair. 

"I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!" He sang as he wiggled his snake fingers.

The town continues to sing together.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

The vampires you're very familiar with began singing the next bit. The fourth one was new. You knew Bakura, Ryou, and Tristan but you weren't acquainted with the fourth one. He had silver hair like Ryou and Bakura but his skin tone was tanned rather than being a pale shade like his other vampires. All wore regal looking black cloaks and outfits.

"In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song" They sang in synchronization.

Mayor Pegasus was next he removed his top hat as he danced. 

"In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise" Mayor Pegasus sings.

The town cheered, continuing to sing.

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting no to pounce, 

Soon a trio of monsters appeared. Two of which you're familiar with. Duke the werewolf, Valon the "melting man" and a blonde harlequin demon. Her name is Mai.

"And how you'll Scream!" The Harlequin demon cheered. 

"This is Halloween!" Duke roared.

"Red 'n' black" The Harlequin demon joined.

"And slimy green" Valon sang

"Aren't you scared?" Duke sang.

Mana and Dark Magician Girl pass by on their broomsticks to join the song. 

"Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night" The two witches sang together.

The tree monster with hanging skeletons from his branches joined in song.

"Everybody scream, everybody scream!"

"In our town of Halloween!" Sang the chorus of skeletons.

A clown riding on his unicycle sings. His name is known as Rex. 

"I am the clown with the tearaway face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace!" He threw a red smoke bomb on the ground to disappear. 

You decide to join in singing the song you know very well.

"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair!" You sang.

Townspeople nearby applauded as did the Kaiba brothers. Everyone continued singing.

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween! 

A bat monster appeared along with a stitched doll. The bat monster is known as Marik while the stitched doll was in fact a voodoo doll named Mahad.

"Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare!" They sang together.

More townspeople sang together.

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween 

"In this town Don't we love it now?" Mayor Pegasus sang.

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Yugi might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

As the townsfolk sang the headless horseman prince arrived on his stallion pulling a straw horse that appeared to have a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. You hadn't the slightest idea the pumpkin king was inside it. The town sang as they made their appearance near the town fountain.

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

The scarecrow began moving and got a hold of fire that was sitting by the fountain. Yami was smiling as he watched his brother dance around in his costume. He joined in singing with the townspeople. The dead tree nearby was singing. You stepped out from behind him to watch the scarecrow dancing.

"Won't ya please make way for a very special guy." The dead tree sang.

Our man Yugi is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

The scarecrow put itself on fire as the town sang. It then jumped into the fountain to make the grand entrance for the pumpkin king.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)

La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)

Slowly the pumpkin king rose from the fountain revealing himself. The fire burnt off his costume. Everyone applauded the pumpkin king as he waved to all ghouls of the town. Many gathered around the king while you smiled watching from behind the tree. Mokuba and Dr.Kaiba smiled knowing how fond you are of the pumpkin king. You weren't the only one infatuated with the pumpkin king. Same could be said for his brother, the headless horseman, prince Yami. Many flocked around them.

"Great job citizens of Halloween Town!" The pumpkin king announced.

Many of the female monsters surrounding him cheered along. The other monsters that weren't infatuated with the king went on to carry on with their day. Every monster in sight knew how this month would go. Yes Halloween was a holiday all are accustomed to. You stayed to listen to the pumpkin king. King Yugi was so frightfully handsome you couldn't stop staring at him. His amethyst glowing irises glowed as he spoke and his hair was perfectly combed. His younger brother on the dark stallion wasn't far behind either. His hair was similar to Yugi's but was flames of red. The hair was the only link they had as far as the looks department. They were so similar yet so different at the same time. He was speaking to the group of female ghosts surrounding him. You could tell he was trying to be polite despite being uncomfortable sitting on top of his steed. You giggled noting how his stallion huffed in annoyance. Meanwhile the poor pumpkin king couldn't announce anything with all the compliments he received. Right after thanking the town's folk the female ghouls all complimented him. 

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" The king announced while everyone smiled in agreement with the pumpkin king. 

"You're such a scream, Yugi." A female vampire compliments.

"You're a witch's fondest dream!" Dark Magician girl complimented him with her hands to her heart.

Before the king could respond Mana the other witch fed him another compliment.

"You make walls fall Yugi~" Mana smiled.

All the other female ghouls sighed happily in agreement. Dark Magician Girl didn't want to be outdone by her younger sister so she followed with another compliment.

"Walls fall? You make the very mountains crack Yugi!" Dark Magician girl exclaimed.

You didn't hear a single word the girls said since you were busy thinking of your own compliments for the king in your head. Dr.Kaiba and his brother surely noticed you were still staring at the king. They finally nudged you and woke you up from your daydreaming.

"I believe you have some time left to explore before your step mother gets home. May I suggest the other booths while you're still here in town square?" Dr.Kaiba said.

"Oh right!" You nod excitedly.

Mokuba rolled his eyes listening to the two royals continue to receive compliments. 

"Yugi, your highness you make flesh crawl!" A demon girl shouts.

With every compliment poor Yugi was getting cornered at the fountain. He became a blushing mess. His white bones clearly showing his bashfulness across his face at every compliment. Vivian the sea monster was next. Yami had managed to get away from his admirers but he saw how his brother stood no chance against his.

"Yugi you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl." Vivian praises as she slithers closer to the pumpkin king.

Yami raised his brows at the compliment he heard spill from her mouth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yugi reassured as he backed away from all the monstrous beauties. 

"Ladies I'm afraid I'll have to steal the pumpkin king from you. We have business to attend to." Yami looked over to them in amusement. 

The girls sighed in sadness and walked away to give the royals their space. Yugi ignored the smile on his brother's face.

"Don't you give me that look Yami." Yugi warned.

"What look? I'm surprised you haven't courted anyone yet." Yami smirked.

"Thanks for getting me away from them. You know how I feel about courting. I'm not ready for it yet, brother. You know I have so many duties to attend as king. I'm busy enough." Yugi said.

"But you make flesh crawl." Yami teased.

"Very funny. And what about you brother? Where's the skeleton beauty you want to court?" Yugi teased back.

"I haven't found her yet but I'm sure I'll see her today. I'll make her mine. Don't steer the conversation, Yugi. This is about you. Why not court someone? After all a king needs his queen."

"Thank you Yami but I'm too busy. You know how busy Halloween is for us."

"Right. Of course." Yami sighed. He was only wanting to look after his brother. He found love so why couldn't Yugi? He wants him to be happy too. "I'll be off then Yugi. See you later." Yami rode away on his horse.

Yami didn't know it but Yugi was stressed out. He hadn't been happy with Halloween for a while now. He didn't know how to express it to anyone. Looking for a Queen was the least of his worries at the moment. 

Meanwhile the Kaiba brothers showed you around town square. You met many monsters all which greeted you kindly since you were introduced as Kaiba's new assistant. While the brothers were shopping you decided to take a look around for yourself. You noticed a booth with masked accessories for Halloween. The owner of the booth was the Harlequin demon you noticed earlier. You didn't know her name personally so you introduced yourself to her.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Mai. You're a new face around here Sally. Word on the street is you're Dr.Kaiba's assistant. Is that true?"

"I am. I help him a lot. Him and Mokuba." You nod.

You felt a tad bit bad for twisting the truth but you had no choice since you wear a disguise. It's not your fault you have to hide from your stepmother.

"Nice meeting you. If you need help feel free to ask. I'll be here." Mai winked.

You smiled waving her a goodbye. You decide to relax at the nearby graveyard. The square was crowded so it felt like a good idea to you. You went through the gate to sit by some gravestones to pick flowers. It was empty until you heard Yugi with his dog Zero. It wasn't what you were expecting. Wouldn't the pumpkin be celebrating with his people in town square? You listen in on his talk. He's speaking to his dog. You notice how worried Yugi looks. 

_"The poor pumpkin king."_ You thought as you hid behind a large gravestone.

The king decided to sing about his worries since no one was around. He felt like no one would understand his feelings. How he has tired of the holiday along with the duties as pumpkin king that go with it. He desires something new. No more of the same traditions he has to repeat every year.

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best

For my talents are renowned far and wide

When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night

I excel without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms

I have seen grown men give out a shriek

With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan

I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams

And I, Yugi, the Pumpkin King

Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow

There's something out there, far from my home

A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light

And I'll scare you right out of your pants

To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky

And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head

To recite Shakespearean quotations

No animal nor man can scream like I can

With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand

That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin

Would tire of his crown, if they only understood

He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears

Yugi sighed in sorrow to himself. His dog tried comforting him by nuzzling his cheek. You felt so bad for the pumpkin king. This wasn't what you'd ever expect from him. To think he was so tired of Halloween. You could understand because you've longed for a holiday aside from Halloween as well. It was the same throughout the year. 

"Oh Yugi. I understand how you feel." You sighed in reassurance. You look over to him as he walks toward the forest.

You were compelled to follow after him but you knew you couldn't. You would need to return home before your step mother and step sisters do. You're sure their dance receptions would be over soon. A heavy heart weighs you as you begin walking home. You thank the Kaiba brothers and give them goodbyes in town square. They waved as you left town square for home.

  
  
  


🖤🎃🖤

  
  
  


The pumpkin king walked throughout the forest hoping to escape his worries. He didn't think of his responsibilities since he had a lot on his mind. Zero followed after him knowing how stressed his owner is. He whimpered as Yugi trailed down the path of the forest. Yugi was so stressed that he hadn't realized he had walked for hours. The poor pumpkin king was sleep walking at one point. Zero the ever protective dog kept watch over the king. It was dawn by the time Yugi awoke. He yawned as he continued walking. His droopy eyes widened at such a new sight he had seen before him. Decorated trees with doors on them were lined up in the open. He was deep in the forest and hadn't a clue where he could possibly be.

"Zero? Where are we, boy? It's so bright. Have we walked all night long?" Yugi asked his ghostly companion.

Zero barked in confirmation. Yugi looked at his dog then over to the trees. Zero also followed in wonder. All the trees in front of them were lined up in a circle. All had different images on them. None that they'd ever see before. There are a total of seven. All were doors. Yugi and Zero didn't know it but they're holiday doors. Each door led to a holiday land. They reside in the Halloween door which is decorated with a large orange jack-o-lantern door. Yugi was most mesmerized by the Christmas tree door. It was decorated in Christmas decorations. He smiled as he walked up to the door. Zero watched eagerly since it piqued his curiosity as well. Yugi smiled a grand smile as he opened the Christmas holiday door. A cold breeze hit his face and he saw snowflakes coming out from the door. It seems to lead to another land of wonder. The smell of gingerbread cookies and peppermint lingered in the air. Yugi closed his eyes smelling the pleasant scents. Zero barked because Yugi was too distracted to realize he was being pulled in by the snowy air. The door shut and Zero barked worriedly as poor Yugi was sent flying into the new world behind the holiday door.


	8. ChristmasLand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi explores a new land of wonder filled with snow and Christmas cheer. He becomes inspired and introduces the holiday to citizens of Halloween Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the songs in this fic. Yes this will be a bit of a song fic from now on.

The next morning mayor Pegasus rang at Yugi’s doorbell. His home is a tall dark house with stairs and gates leading to his front door. It’s a two story fitting for the pumpkin king. Pegasus seems to be holding a pile of papers. They’re drafts all plans made for Halloween this year. A group of monsters stood by the gate watching the mayor. They’re friends of the pumpkin king. The group of monsters are musicians. They’re a trio that see Yugi a lot since he’s always passing them on the way home. A devil and a werewolf walked up to the gate as well. The blonde devil is carrying a deck of cards while the werewolf eagerly followed him from behind. The werewolf is none other than Duke. 

“Morning Joey, morning Duke.” Mayor Pegasus greets them. 

The mayor pulled at the spider that rang Yugi’s front door. An eyeball decorated on the door stares at Pegasus while the doorbell shrieks. Mayor Pegasus began humming the town’s song. Joey and Duke look at each other then the musicians. The musicians give them a good morning.

“I hope Yug is home. I wanted to play cards with him.” Joey said.

”I also wanted to join. I’m always so bored in the morning.” Duke the werewolf shrugged.

Mayor Pegasus had his second gloomy face appear upon Yugi not answering the door. He rolled out a paper with Halloween themes on it.

”Yugi I have the plans for this years Halloween. I thought we could go over it.” Pegasus rang the doorbell which shrieked again. His face was gloomy white in worry. “Yugi please answer. I’m only an elected official, I can’t make decisions on my own.”

Duke and Joey snickered hearing their dramatic mayor. The group of musicians spoke up.

“Yugi ain’t home.”

”He hasn’t been home all night.”

”In fact he’s been acting weird lately.”

“Weird? Is Yugi alright?” Joey asked as his red devil wings twitched. 

“Yesterday when he tipped us he made a worrisome comment.” The musician playing the bass said.

”Yeah something about Halloween. How it’s the same this year as it was the year before.”

”And year before that.” The musician with the accordion added.

”I’m sure Yug didn’t mean anything by it.” Joey said.

”Yeah he’s the king of Halloween.” Duke nodded.

”Then where is he?” Mayor Pegasus asked from his spot by the front door.

The musicians shrugged. 

“Maybe he’s with his brother.” Duke suggests.

Pegasus thought it was a good suggestion. He immediately went to his hearse parked outside the gate to head to the palace. Joey and Duke joined him in the back seats. None knew the whereabouts of the pumpkin king except for his dog Zero who was still waiting for his owner by the trees. Yugi was pulled into a whole new wonderland. The portal to this new world was filled with swirls of snowflake filled winds. Yugi’s black cape flowed effortlessly behind him as he was pulled into the whirlwind like transportation. When he opened his eyes he was safe but he was on a pile of a soft mysterious substance. It was ice cold and chilled his bones. He didn’t know it was snow since he’d never seen it before. He took a pile in one of his boney hands and took a bite of it. He smiled then looked down the hills of snow to see a bright town shimmering in colors and joy. It was all so new! This was exactly what the king desired! Something exciting and new. A huge smile crossed his boney face. One that normally didn’t appear on his face since he’s always spooking others. He ran down the hill to look over the town. He made sure to stay hidden so no one would see him. He was so excited that he wanted to break out in song. A bright choo choo train went around a snowy hill, ice skating around a giant tree similar to the peculiar door he went inside of, and lots of penguins! So much was there to explore. Christmas caroling, snowmen and the smell of peppermint filled the air. All the homes were decorated in lights and bright colors. Yugi has yet to be in a setting such as this. He was so used to the dead dark colors of Halloween Town. No ghouls or the dead covering the land. Everything was so merry and alive it made him feel warm inside. He sang as he looked over a snowman and touched snowflakes.

What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?

I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Yugi, this isn't fair  
What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There are people singing songs  
What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this? What is this?

There are children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?

What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland

What's this?

The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough  
I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?

While Yugi was busy singing to himself he had yet to notice the giant red and white striped pillar in his path. He bumped into it landing in a pile of snow. When he looked up he noticed it was a sign for the town. It read, “Christmas Town”. He then heard a bell ring. A silhouette of a man appeared from a door to a large factory. It was Santa Claus but Yugi had a lot to figure out from this place. He then looked back to the sign.

“Christmas Town, hmm.” An idea was brewing in the skeletons mind. Perhaps Christmas was something he could bring to Halloween town.

Back in Halloween Town all of Yugi’s friends were looking for him. They couldn’t find Zero and his brother Yami hadn’t seen him since the day prior. Yami helped by looking through the pumpkin patch and graveyard on his steed. Joey notified Tristan and all his other vampire friends. Tristan, Bakura, Ryou and Akefia all had umbrellas to shield themselves from the morning sun. They did their best in trying to find the pumpkin king. Duke tried asking around town where he bumped into you. He hadn’t met you while you were in disguise. You happened to be in town square since Kaiba asked if you could fetch him some ingredients. You’re in a rather good mood since your friends greeted you in your bedroom once you got home yesterday.

“Good morning Duke. Do you need help with something?” You ask while holding a basket full of spices from the graveyard you picked.

”Huh? Do I know you?” He asked since he’d never met you in your stitched doll disguise.

”Oh I apologize. My name is Sally. My friends have told me about you. I’m Dr.Kaiba’s assistant.” You said.

“Oh so you’re Kaiba’s new assistant? Well aren’t you a beauty?” He circled you.

This was all too familiar. You didn’t want to have him try making advances on you so you steered the conversation.

”Thank you but weren’t you looking for something?” You ask causing the wolf to gasp.

”That’s right! I was looking for Yugi! We are trying to find him since he hasn’t been seen since yesterday.”

”Oh no I hope the pumpkin king is safe.” You said worriedly.

Joey arrived pulling Duke away. He had a feeling Duke was flirting with you so he wasn’t having it. You noticed Joey and greeted him. He’s a blonde devil with red wings and horns. His outfit consists of a red vest with no undershirt and he wears black pants and boots. 

“Nice to meet a friend of Dukes. Are you looking for the king?” You asked.

Joey didn’t expect you to notice him. He left Duke behind on the ground to greet you. The werewolf rolled his eyes since he knew he couldn’t resist pretty ghouls either.

”Why yes! He’s my best friend I’m worried about Yug. If you see him please tell him that me and the rest of his friends are looking for him.” He shakes your hand.

”I promise I will, Joey. My name is Sally by the way. Yugi is a friend of mine too so I’ll help look for him too.” You smiled.

Joey became a bashful dork and smiled like an idiot since you were smiling at him and holding his hand. Duke became jealous and pulled the demon away.

”We’ve looked enough in town square. Let’s go help Yami check the graveyard.” Duke growled.

”Good idea Duke!” You held Joey's hand and immediately headed to the graveyard. 

Duke growled and followed behind you two. Yami was still searching the graveyard in worry. He got back from looking through the pumpkin patch so he wasn’t feeling as hopeful. He noticed you, Joey, and Duke. 

“Any sign of Yugi?” He asked in his deep baritone.

Your eyes sparkled remembering your last encounter with the headless prince. You weren’t in disguise at the time so you doubt he’d recognize you now. His head reappeared and he had his horse trot to you.

”Why if it isn’t miss Sally. I’m glad you’ll help in finding Yugi.” He took your hand kissing it in greeting.

”Oh you remember me?” You hadn’t remembered meeting him when Yugi rescued you. You were too busy making googley eyes at his older brother.

”Why yes. You were busy talking to my brother if memory serves correct.” He chuckled since he knew you fancied Yugi. 

“Oh I see. Sorry about that your highness.” You blushed. 

“Please call me Yami. We’re friends.” He smiled.

”Did you look through the pumpkin patch? We didn’t see Yugi anywhere.” Joey said.

”Unfortunately I haven’t had any better luck.” Yami said.

Duke recognized your scent but didn’t think much of it. His eyes scanned the area hoping he’d bump into the skeleton beauty. 

“Did you hear something Duke?” You ask.

”No I thought I recognized a familiar scent but I don’t see anyone. Maybe I’m getting allergies.” Duke rubbed his nose.

”Was it Yug?” Joey asked.

“No I thought it was someone else. Oh well.” Dukes ears drooped.

”Must’ve been a girl.” Joey whispered to Yami in amusement.

The prince chuckled until they heard a siren. It was the mayor sounding a town meeting! Everyone began heading to town square.

While all of you were searching for Yugi he arrived shortly after all of you left to the graveyard. Mayor Pegasus was sitting on top of his hearse while the vampires were gathered around his car. He spoke into the mic of his car.

”We’ve got to find Yugi! There’s only thirty days until Halloween!” He said in distress as the pale side of his face was on.

He was surrounded by many residents of Halloween town whom were also worried about Yugi. There was Rex the clown with the tear away face. He always rode on a unicycle. The witches Mana and Dark Magician girl. Then group of vampires. Rex was first to speak.

”This has never happened before!”

”You’re right it’s peculiar.” Said Dark Magician girl.

”It’s suspicious!” Mana commented hoping he wasn't in trouble.

“It’s scary!” Ryou said shivering under his umbrella guarding him from the sun.

”I looked in every hiding spot around town square!” Rex said.

”We looked in the Sarcophagi!” Dark Magician girl said while her sister nodded in agreement.

”I trumped through the pumpkin patch!” Tristan said as he walked into the conversation with a jack-o-lantern stuck on one of his feet.

”I peeked behind the cyclops eye. I did! But he wasn’t there.” Bakura groaned as he glared.

”We better sound the alarms!” Pegasus shouts in distraught.

”Don’t be foolish, Mayor. He’ll turn up soon.” Bakura said.

”I say we not worry about it. I agree with my brother.” Akefia huffed.

Suddenly the entire group heard barking. All which they recognized.

”That sounds like Zero!” Tristan shouts.

”Yugi boy?” Pegasus says.

”He’s here!” Mana shouts with glee.

Over by the Halloween Town entrance the gates open revealing Yugi riding on a snowmobile. He wears goggles and the back of his vehicle has a giant burlap sack. Everyone shouts his name.

“Where have you been Yugi?” Pegasus asks.

”Call a town meeting and I’ll explain where I’ve been to everyone!” Yugi commands.

Pegasus looks over to the skeleton with a nod. He had Tristan sound the alarm on his hearse while he announced a town meeting. Everyone in town began gathering in town hall. Most that knew Yugi was missing were glad to see him on stage. Many of the female monsters held posters or banners with his name. The pumpkin king was used to it but Yami would tease him about it later. You’re with Mokuba in the audience. He began whispering to you.

 _”Don’t forget the plan later on.”_

You nod in agreement but then Yugi began speaking to the crowd.

”Quiet everyone! I have something important to announce!”

Everyone began to quiet down. Yugi found that the right words would be in song. It was the best way for him to explain since he sang a lot in Christmas Town. He knew it would be unlike anything they'd have seen before. He even had a Christmas display behind the curtains.

Listen, there were objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain

It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream

But you must believe when I tell you this  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you

Yugi revealed his Christmas display to the audience. Everyone was impressed by such a display. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box" Yugi began singing again.

"A box?" Someone in the audience asked.

"Is it steel?" Asked Joey the devil.

"Are there locks?" Asked Duke the werewolf.

"Is it filled with a pox?" Asked Mai the harlequin demon.

"A pox? How delightful, a pox" Joey said with a smile as he looked over to her. She grinned back at the devil demon.

Yugi interrupted continuing his song.

If you please  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow

"A bow?" Mana asked flying on her broomstick as she observed the present.  
"But why?" Dark Magician girl asked flying on her own broomstick beside Mana.  
"How ugly" Mana commented for she never seen anything like the wrapping before.

Both witches questioned the box in unison.

"What's in it?"  
"What's in it?"

"That's the point of the thing, not to know" Yugi chuckled.

"It's a bat!" Rex exclaimed as he had a stretching contraption grab the gift.

Dark magician sat next to the clown looking over the gift with his own questions. He joined the clown in making suggestions.

"Will it bend?" He asked.

"It's a rat!" Rex comments.

"Will it break?" Dark magician asked.

"Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake" Vivian said.

Yugi knew he was losing them in trying to explain Christmas. He continued singing.

Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land

Now, pay attention  
Now we pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall

"Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?" Suggested Bakura the vampire.

"Let me see, let me look" Akefia asked who sat beside him.

"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" Rex the clown asked from his spot in the room with a shrug.

Yugi smiled since it wasn't where he was going but he did like the suggestions.

Hmm, let me explain  
There's no foot inside, but there's candy  
Or sometimes it's filled with small toys

"Small toys?" Asked Marik who looked over to his sister who sat beside him.

"Do they bite?" Asked Ishizu the ghost asked.

"Do they snap?" Marik asked.

"Or explode in a sack?" Ishizu suggested.

"Or perhaps they just spring out  
And scare girls and boys" Rex chuckled.

Mayor Pegasus joined in singing next.

What a splendid idea  
This Christmas sounds fun  
Why, I fully endorse it  
Let's try it at once

Yugi thought it would do some good to explain Christmas more.

Everyone, please now, not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp

_"Well, I may as well give them what they want."_ He thought to himself.

And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this Christmas land  
Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand

And I've also heard it told  
That he's something to behold  
Like a lobster, huge and red  
And sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms  
That is, so I've heard it said

And on a dark, cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He flies into a fog  
Like a vulture in the sky  
And they call him Sandy Claws

Yugi chuckled darkly at the end of his song. Everyone applauded ready for these "Christmas" plans set for Halloween. They truly didn't understand what Christmas entails since their familiarity is with only Halloween. The curtains closed and Yugi walked behind it getting ready to clean his setup. 

Well, at least they're excited  
Though they don't understand  
That special kind of feeling in Christmas land  
Oh, well...

Yugi shrugged at the last bit of his little song. He saw a snowman snow globe nearby and shook it to watch its snow fall inside it. Yami walked behind the curtain to congratulate his brother. He set his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You did well! Everyone enjoys these 'Christmas' plans for Halloween! I'm glad you have the plans set for this Halloween this year!"

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said with less enthusiasm. 

Before Yami could ask Yugi anything the mayor walked in asking Yugi more about the plans for Halloween. The pumpkin king had his work cut out for him. He would go on to explain more his Christmas to Pegasus. In the town hall you walked out with Mokuba.

"What did you think of it Sally?" Mokuba asked you.

"I'm not sure since there was so much going on. It does look nice and new but it didn't seem like Yugi meant it for Halloween." You said worriedly.

"You think so?" Mokuba asked surprised. "Maybe he'll explain more once it gets closer to Halloween. I'm kinda excited." 

"That's wonderful Mokuba! But lets head back to the lab we have to continue our plans."

"Oh! That's right." Mokuba said following behind you. 

You and Mokuba ran into some trouble and needed to borrow Kaiba's new invention but he wasn't budging since he didn't want his rival to see it. The reason Kaiba didn't want his rival to see it was because this month would be when the mad science contest would take place. You had brought Mokuba over to your home earlier before Yugi went missing. Your step mother's pet vulture was guarding the graveyard in the backyard. You simply wanted to give him a tour and show him your room. The nasty vulture tried attacking your little friend but he was quick in outsmarting it and it flew into a dead tree falling into thick mud. It hardened into a statue like posture. Mokuba knew about his brothers invention that would be perfect for saving your step mothers vulture. Unfortunately Seto wasn't as enthusiastic. You both hid the vulture in the shed to not draw your step mothers suspicions. The plan you two had for Seto was to poison his soup. It isn't harsh since he's undead just like Mokuba. If anything it would give Kaiba a nasty headache and knock him out for a couple hours. You two picked ingredients for the soup you would cook him. Mokuba let you use their kitchen.

"My brother normally gets hungry about now. I'll be the one to give him the soup so you don't have to worry about it. okay?" Mokuba said.

"Alright Mokuba. I hope his invention saves my mom's vulture. Who knows what she would do if she found him the way is now." You sighed.

"I wouldn't want you getting into trouble. Ya know I never took her for the type to have pets." Mokuba said.

"She doesn't in fact her vulture scares away strays from her yard. It's why she loves him so much. I'm glad he doesn't come inside. He'd probably hurt all my animal friends." You said.

"Well in that case I'm glad he's an outside pet too." Mokuba replied. 

While you got all the ingredients together Mokuba couldn't help giving you a saddened expression. During your tour he was sad that your step mother put you in the basement. If it weren't for all your animal buddies and spider friends you'd certainly be lonely. Your "room" was nothing but cinders and you had nothing to decorate it with. It looked like nothing compared to the luxurious house your step mother owned. Mokuba looked over to you to see you're cooking the soup inside a big cauldron.

"Deadly night shade, oh and frog's breath will be able to over power any odor." Upon spraying frog's breath both you and Mokuba began coughing. You spun a bit feeling light headed. "Worms wart..! Too bitter." You coughed. "Where's that worms wart?" You looked through the cabinet. Once you were done with the soup you gave Mokuba a high five. He served the dish on a platter.

"I'll be back with my big brothers invention." Mokuba gave you a firm nod.

You waved as he walked up the steps with the platter. The igor was a bit nervous because it wasn't always easy tricking his brother. He's poisoned Kaiba a couple times on certain occasions when it was absolutely necessary. It's hard sneaking anything from Seto so this wasn't something new he was pulling on Kaiba. It's how he knew the recipe he gave you. Seto was working on a new experiment when Mokuba walked in.

"Are you hungry Seto?" Mokuba set the dish on the table for him.

Dr.Kaiba was already getting suspicious. He looked over the soup and smelled frog's breath as well as worms wart. He enjoys frog's breath in his soup but he also knew it over powered odors so he couldn't tell if it was tampered with. He looked over at Mokuba before touching the spoon.

"Worms wart and frog's breath. Awfully suspicious Mokuba." The mad scientist said.

"But I thought you liked frog's breath?" Mokuba said. He didn't let his brother break his poker face.

"I'm not eating a bite unless you do first." Seto crossed his arms.

Mokuba was already prepared with his plan B. He took a spoon from his pocket one filled with holes that wouldn't be noticeable. He pretended to take a sip. Kaiba completely fell for it.

"You really did make me soup. Thanks Mokuba." Kaiba took the bowl and ate the entire serving.

Mokuba watched him eagerly and waited for the soup to take its effect. Dr.Kaiba felt drowsy and soon fell asleep. The poison immediately worked its effect. The poor brunette would wake with an aching headache after. Poison does a lot to the undead that isn't pleasant. Once Seto was asleep the igor got to work. He went to the back room and picked up Kaiba's invention. It looks like a backpack. When Mokuba arrived downstairs you stared at the backpack.

"Is that it? It's such a bright red color!" You looked over the backpack in amazement.

"It is isn't it Sally? Guess Seto wanted it to stand out for the contest."

"What does it do Mokuba?"

"All kinds of stuff. It's supposed to assist with many household work such as yard work. It does it all! I'm sure brother installed some type of drill or hammer so it can help us with your step mom's vulture."

"Good thinking Mokuba!"

The backpack worked as a jetpack as well and he flew the both of you to your house. Once you two arrived to the shed the vulture's cries were muffled. Mokuba pressed a button causing the bag to bring out a drill. The vulture fainted thinking it was the end for him. The drill broke all the pieces off the bird and he was free. You looked over to the fainted bird with worry.

"I wonder what got into him? He's free now."

"I'm not sure either. Maybe he's sleepy."

"Perhaps its a good thing. I wouldn't want him trying to attack you again. He is such a violent bird."

"I'll be alright Sally. I better head home now before your step mother gets back. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved in his jetpack.

"Goodbye Mokuba!" You waved back. 

It felt nice removing your disguise once you got back inside. Meanwhile Seto woke up with a blanket around his shoulders. He saw double and groaned in horrid pain. This was all too familiar. The little igor was smart hiding in his room while their butler robot assisted Dr.kaiba.

"MOKUBA!!!"


	9. Christmas or Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pumpkin king continues his plans for Christmas. You grow worried.

"That is the last time you poison me!" Dr.Kaiba finished off his lecture to his younger brother.

Once he woke up the next day he made sure to give his brother a punishment. Clean every single piece of lab equipment and stay in his room to think about what he did. He didn't mind that little Mokuba helped you with your troubles involving the vulture but he was surely upset Mokuba poisoned him to do it. The scientist held a bag of ice against his head. He groaned at the nasty headache as he walked down the stairs. His loud doorbell rings causing his head a lot of pain.

"So loud.." Dr.Kaiba groaned.

His robot butler opened the front door. It was Yugi the pumpkin king! It was a nice surprise. Not that Dr.Kaiba would admit it. It was funny how him and the pumpkin king are friends.

"Yugi? What brings you to my laboratory?"

"I need to conduct a series of experiments and I was hoping I could borrow some equipment."

"Sure thing. Curiosity killed the cat."

"I know." Yugi mused as he followed the tall scientist upstairs.

Mokuba overheard the conversation from his room. He was quite curious what the pumpkin king could possibly experiment on. Yami was more known to make science experiments than his brother.

"Experiments?" The Igor questioned. He was glad Yugi was acting normal again. He was concerned for him after you mentioned your thoughts on the town meeting.

Once Yugi returned home he was busy working on his scientific research on Christmas. There was still plenty the poor skeleton didn't understand. He hadn't the slightest idea what could be missing from his Christmas plans. He didn't realize there was more to the holiday than Christmas spirit so he decided to take a scientific approach. Yugi remembered something one of his private tutors taught him. That any problem can be solved through research. Yugi did dabble in experiments with Yami so he knew a thing or two about taking a scientific approach. Poor Zero was getting concerned about his skeleton friend. The home was decorated in Christmas and not Halloween. This month is meant for spooks and scares. Everyone knew the traditions for Halloween especially Yugi but here he was trying to celebrate Christmas. The lights, the chimney, the decorated dead Christmas tree. It was practically December in the pumpkin king's home. Zero wasn't sure how he felt about it. He barked trying to get Yugi's attention.

"What could it mean..?" Yugi thought out loud to himself. He was too busy looking over results of his last findings.

Zero laid in his bed in a whimper. Yugi was too busy at the moment. He had done a ton of research. Reading every Christmas book, using a microscope on several items from the holiday, opening up teddy bears and several other toys. He hadn't found anything in his research. In fact he knew less about Christmas than he thought. He enjoyed this new holiday but didn't know everything about it. His frustrations were getting to him with every failed experiment. To make it worse Yugi had been conducting experiments for a whole week. Zero's worries didn't end. He was making sure to take care of Yugi. Giving him plates of food and asking to play fetch when he needed a break. Yugi sat at his desk building a house of cards out of his Christmas deck. He was fed up with his experiments. He truly wanted to understand Christmas but with the rate he is going it doesn't seem like he will.

Zero wasn't the only one concerned about the dear pumpkin king. Every ghoul from Halloween Town wondered about the king. Rumors began brewing around town from everyone. From him getting sick to him running off into the woods again. Many of his friends were the ones who truly worried about his well being. They broke out in song as they passed by Yugi's home.

"Don't know if we're ever going to get him back" Joey the Devil said worriedly.

"He's all alone up there" Duke the werewolf sings.

"Locked away inside" Marik sighed

"Never says a word" Dark Magician said

"Hope he hasn't died" Mayor Pegasus said dramatically.

While they sung Yugi was singing a song of his own. All about his frustrations with figuring out the Christmas holiday.

Christmas time is buzzing in my skull  
Will it let me be? I cannot tell  
There are so many things I cannot grasp  
When I think I've got it, and then at last  
Through my bony fingers it does slip  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip  
Something's here I'm not quite getting  
Though I try, I keep forgetting  
Like a memory long since past  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
In these little bric-a-brac  
A secret's waiting to be cracked  
These dolls and toys confuse me so  
Confound it all, I love it though  
Simple objects, nothing more  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key  
Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does mean?  
Hmm...  
I've read these Christmas books so many  
Times  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes  
I know the Christmas carols all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart  
As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my bony finger on  
Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?

Zero flew up to Yugi with a clipboard in his mouth. It had a drawing of him posing with a jack-o-lantern. Unfortunately it didn't have the affect Zero was hoping for. He was trying to remind Yugi about Halloween but instead the pumpkin king envisioned something out of the box. He imagined himself in a Santa outfit.

Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me  
It's simple really, very clear  
Like music drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere  
Just because I cannot see it  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it  
You know, I think this Christmas thing  
It's not as tricky as it seems  
And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone  
Not anyone, in fact, but me  
Why, I could make a Christmas tree  
And there's no reason I can find  
I couldn't handle Christmas time  
I bet I could improve it too!  
And that's exactly what I'll do!

"HeeHeeHeeHeeHee!" Yugi laughed to himself in excitement. He went up to the window of his room to announce to his nearby friends about his discovery. "Eureka! I've got it! This year Christmas will be ours!"

His entire group of friends were happy to see him. They enjoyed the Christmas announcements and applauded their friend. Yugi insisted on his Christmas plans for Halloween. He convinced everyone how spectacular he'd make Christmas. The residents of Halloween Town didn't think it was different from Halloween so they agreed with Yugi's plans. He wanted to everyone to contribute so he could go into Christmas Land and pose as Santa. You were the only one concerned about these plans but there was nothing you could do about it. It didn't help Mokuba was the one to tell you about Yugi's plans. You were also the only one who noticed how tired he was of Halloween. You decided you wanted to cheer him up and make him a gift basket. While your step family was getting their "beautyrest" you put the basket together.

"Y/n dearest friend what are you doing?" Black Widow asked.

"Yes it looks horrid." Kuriboh smiled.

"It does, doesn't it?" You gushed at the compliment. "If you two must know I've decided to give Yugi a surprise. I hope he likes it." You sing-songed, daydreaming about him.

Your friends looked at each other with a grin. They knew how smitten you are with the king. All you do is talk about Yugi and how great he is. You poured contents into an empty wine bottle. Your friends noticed fried fish, dead flowers, and a couple bottles. The bottles are sure to aid him in his experiments.

"Oh Y/n he'll love it!" Kuriboh thought this basket was very thoughtful.

"You think so?" You asked.

"Oh it's such a scream! You'll hold his heart in your hands in no time." Black Widow fluttered her lashes enthusiastically.

You giggled at your spider friends. They assisted in helping you with the basket. They tied a bow on the basket and assisted you in sneaking out.

"We'll distract your step mother if she wakes up, dear." Black Widow said.

"Thanks you two! I'll be back soon!"

You left the premises to take a run all the way to Yugi's home. He lives near Halloween Town square so it's quite a distance. You took some thread that you had stored away in your red rag doll hair. You can't leave home without your disguise unfortunately. His home is a two story so it's ways up. You tossed the thread like rope and tied your gift basket at the end. By his window you managed to latch the thread to a hook hanging off the ceiling. Normally Yugi used it for Halloween decorating but his home was decorated in Christmas lights and trees instead. You pulled the thread making the basket sway. This caused it to tap the window. Yugi was reading a book when he heard the noise. He noticed a basket and smiled.

Your heart skipped several beats when he opened his window. He took the basket in his hands then looked down to see you. He waved a friendly wave at you and gave you his skeleton grin. You waved back with a smile. If only you had time to serenade him. While Yugi was distracted with the contents of your gift you decided to take your leave. Your step mother is an unpredictable woman so you'd better head home immediately. Poor Yugi didn't realize you left until he was done looking over the basket. He was going to invite you in but he figured you were busy. He took a bottle in his hand and removed the cork. Out from the bottle came smoke in the shape of a butterfly. It was magnificent. The bright color was beautiful. His stomach growled at the "fried fish" sitting in the basket. He thought it was awfully sweet of you to make all this for him. None of his admirers ever gave him gifts like this. He blushed thinking about you. He went over to his desk to look over the other contents while he ate the bony fish meal you made him. He sighed happily. Suddenly Zero flew into the room with a note in his mouth. Yugi took the letter reading it over.

"A skeleton's job is never done. Christmas will be keeping us busy won't it Zero?" Yugi pet his cute ghostly dog.

Zero whimpered not liking his obsession with Christmas. He was worried Yugi forgot all about Halloween. It wasn't like him. Not at all.  
Before making it back home you slid your back against the brick wall by the gated entrance to Yugi's home. You held your hand to your skeletal heart.

 _"I hope he likes the gift."_ You thought with much passion.

You noticed dead flowers nearby and started picking petals off one of them. All while thinking of the handsome pumpkin king. The flower soon transformed in your hand. It was odd. Did Yugi experiment on his flowers? After the flower transformed it was a stunning mini dead Christmas tree with ornaments and a star. Before you could react it went up in flames. Your jaw dropped. This was a terrible sign you knew it. Your magic must've somehow ignited the flower in your hand. You saw a horrible vision and this was a sign!

_"This is a very bad sign! A very, very bad sign..! I knew I felt it in my gut!"_

You looked back at Yugi's home in worry. Looking over his Christmas decorations it reminded you how unhealthy his love for Christmas has become. Maybe taking over Sandy Claws' holiday for the night wasn't a good idea. You must get back home and talk it over with your spider friends. You stood up with eyes of determination. You immediately began running but bumped into someone. You and the other ghoul fell on your butts. It was a nice surprise once you saw who you bumped into.

"If it isn't Sally! Nice to see you again!" Mai The Harlequin demon greeted you.

She stood up to help you. You noticed several shopping bags surrounding her and helped her out.

"I see you've been doing some shopping." You teased her shopping habits.

"Christmas shopping." She giggled.

She noticed your smile faltered at the word, "Christmas" so she became concerned. She placed a hand on your shoulder grabbing your attention.

"Hey something the matter?"

"It's the pumpkin king. I sense a grave danger." You said worriedly.

"Yugi? What happened? Should we call for help?"

"No it's nothing like that. It's about Christmas. I saw a vision. There was fire and Yugi.. he was.. was in grave danger. I fear the worst for him."

"Vision? You mean you can look into the future?" Mai kneeled next to you to comfort you.

"Yes. You see I do practice witchcraft but I only do a little. Sometimes my magic lets me see visions or warning signs. I saw something horrible and I hope I'm wrong." Witch craft is something you do enjoy but you don't get to practice it enough since you have no money for it nor the time.

"I had no idea, Sally. There's nothing to worry about. Christmas is meant for fun. Why would Yugi possibly be in danger? If he is then we along with the others can save him. I doubt that demon Joey would let any harm come to his best friend. Not to mention Yugi's powerful brother. So don't worry, Kay?" She winked.

When you thought it over it did make sense. If Yugi is truly in trouble then everyone can help. You know if anything were to happen you would have Yugi's back. You smile at Mai and give her a hug.

"Easy there I'm still kneeling. I'll fall!" She laughed.

You two fell to the ground laughing. After helping Mai with her shopping bags you head home. Thankfully your step mother is still asleep. Your spider friends informed you that you're safe for tonight. You removed your disguise and hid it away. You changed into an old nightgown that had holes in it. You snuggled into your coffin bed.

"Sweet dreams." Black Widow said before climbing into her web.

"Night." Kuriboh said as he crawled on top of your head snuggling up to you.

They were excited when you told them how Yugi enjoyed your gift. They knew you were exhausted when you changed into your nightgown.  
  


🎄🎅🏻🎄  
  
  


The month of October couldn't be any weirder. Yugi had everyone prepare for his Christmas plans. He gave everyone a job that would assist with Christmas. Including yourself. He had the vampires customize toys, Dr.Kaiba make him reindeer skeletons, taught the musicians Christmas jingles, and yes every ghoul had a task. Even his brother Yami was tasked with creating Christmas fireworks by the thirtieth for the celebration. In Christmas Land Christmas Eve falls on the thirtieth in Halloween Town. Which would allow Yugi to arrive back to Halloween Town by the thirty-first.

As for your task..

"Sally! Your job is the most important one!"

"It is?" You looked to him in worry.

"Yes you see here I need this outfit made." Yugi brought out a clipboard with a drawing of himself. In the drawing he wore a Santa outfit.

"But Yugi you're the pumpkin king!" You pulled the paper back revealing his other drawing of himself but in his iconic outfit.

"Not anymore!" Yugi broke the clipboard against his knee. "Now I can celebrate Christmas! The boys and girls of Christmas Land will enjoy what Halloween Town has prepared for them!"

 _"This is worse than I thought!"_ You thought to yourself in a panic. You then thought back to your horrible vision.

"Yugi I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can Sally! You're excellent at sewing. You're too modest." He chuckled while he guides you to a sewing machine.

You couldn't say no to his wishes. He's happy and you know he means well. You immediately got to sewing. Yugi continued to give out assignments to everyone. Mayor Pegasus was writing down all the tasks everyone would be doing. Soon Rebecca, Noah, and Weevil appeared. The Mayor was shocked to see them.

"What are you three doing here?!" Pegasus said with a distressed pale face.

"Yugi asked for us!" Noah chimed.

"Yeah he has a job for us!" Weevil cackled.

"I hope Yugi rewards us with candy and hugs." Rebecca blushes.

"Get real!" Weevil said in disgust.

"There you three are!" Yugi said. He took them to the side to chat with them. "If it isn't Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters! Now the task I have for you three is top secret. Absolutely no one is to know!"

"Of course your highness." Noah nods.

"Whatever you say!" Weevil lied.

"I can't wait!" Rebecca said excitedly as her fangs revealed a mischievous smile.

"This task requires craft, cunning, mischief!" Yugi said.

"And here I thought you didn't like us, Yugi." Rebecca fluttered her lashes at him with a blush.

Weevil rolled his eyes. Noah's curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked the devil dressed boy.

"I need you three to do this job for me as soon as possible." Yugi then began whispering his task to them.

None of them were expecting the pumpkin king to ask for such a request. They were giggling mischievously since they liked this side of the pumpkin king.

"You're really cool Yugi!" Noah praises.

"Yeah I never knew you were such an impressive skeleton, Yugi. You've earned my respect." Weevil chuckled eating his swirly orange and black lollipop.

"My Yugi is perfect." Rebecca gushed.

"Back to the plan you three. I need it done and absolutely no one is to know. Keep that good for nothing Oogie Boogie out of it!" Yugi warned.

"Of course Yugi!" Noah said.

"Wouldn't want to let you down." Rebecca said.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Weevil said.

All three had their fingers crossed as they giggled. The three left to handle for job. Yugi went back to see how your sewing is coming along. You've only made the plans for the outfit.

"How's it coming along?" Asked Yugi.

"I'll need to take your measurements." You said as you got out your measuring tape.

Yugi allowed you to do just that. You wrote down all the measurements and begin sewing. It took you awhile to hand make the outfit. When you got closer to finishing the outfit you had Yugi try it on. You were finishing up some of the stitching around his wrists. Yugi placed the false beard around his face.

"Yugi I need to discuss something with you. It's about your Christmas. I saw it in flames and smoke! I sense a great danger!" You exclaimed.

"That's not my Christmas, Sally. My Christmas will be jolly and filled with laughter!" Yugi chuckled.

You couldn't say more on your mind since the trick-or-treaters arrived back. You shivered in discomfort seeing their walking bathtub with a huge Halloween treat bag inside.

"We've got him Yugi!" Weevil said.

"Yeah it was easy!" Rebecca said.

"Oh good I'd like to meet him." Yugi said.

Once Noah opened the bag he revealed a giant pink rabbit. It had a sash and a basket full of colorful eggs. It noticed the other residents of Halloween Town and screamed. It hid back in the treat bag shivering in fear.

"I'm so sorry." Yugi apologized to the bunny rabbit. "Take him back! This isn't Sandy Claws."

"He's not?" Rebecca said.

"But we went through the door like you said!" Noah whined.

"Which one? There's several. It's the one shaped like this." Yugi brought out a sugar cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree.

"I told you!" Rebecca choked Noah whom fought back.

The children began rough housing. Their bickering wouldn't stop so Yugi scared them with his dark magic. They gasped at the face Yugi made.

"Enough! Make sure to apologize to the rabbit and take him back safely." Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi!" Rebecca said.

The children left without another word. You continued to sew Yugi's Santa outfit. He looked in the mirror doing impressions of Santa.

"This is all wrong.." You said to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All songs mentioned in this story don't belong to me.
> 
> Please comment and share my fic if you like. I appreciate all the support.


	10. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Yugi must go to Christmas Land to continue his plans as Santa. Meanwhile you try sabotaging his plans for his own good. Unfortunately all your plans fail and you must find a way to sneak past Yami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this songfic

Christmas continued across Halloween Town. Everyone made preparations depending on their tasks given to them. You almost didn't recognize the town despite never going out. It was a festive mix of Halloween and Christmas. You still believed Christmas to be a big mistake. You decide that you'll come up with plans to stop Yugi. While you're off making plans the town's people prepare gifts for all the children in Christmas Land. Everyone is singing while they work.

This time, this time, making Christmas  
Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Making Christmas is so fine, it's ours this time  
And won't the children be surprised?  
It's ours this time, making Christmas  
Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Time to give them something fun  
They'll talk about for years to come  
Let's have a cheer from everyone  
It's time to party  
Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice  
With spider legs and pretty bows  
It's ours this time, all together, that and this  
With all our tricks we're making Christmas time  
Here comes Yugi,

The pumpkin king sang with joy as he watched all his plans become a reality.

"I don't believe  
What's happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies"

Townspeople are scattered all around working on Christmas presents. Many sang along.

"Won't they be impressed? I am a genius  
See how I transformed this old rat  
Into a most delightful hat" Mai sung as she made a hat. Yugi noticed her roadkill hat and decides to give her advice.

"My compliments from me to you  
On this, your most intriguing hat  
Consider though this substitute  
A bat in place of this old rat" He sang.

Mai continues working on hats. Another resident of the town is working on a gift. He has a dead turtle with tire marks all over its flat shell. Yugi went to his side to give advice.

"No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
This thing will never make a present  
It's been dead now for much too long  
Try something fresher, something pleasant  
Try again, don't give up!" The pumpkin king reassured.

All together, that and this  
With all our tricks we're making Christmas time  
This time, this time  
Making Christmas, making Christmas  
It's almost here and we can't wait  
So ring the bells and celebrate  
'Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out, "It's Christmas time"

After everyone is done singing Yugi hears bones rattling. They aren't his own so he turns around. He is faced with four skeleton reindeer. They're flying near him. Dr.Kaiba went to his side laughing madly.

"Isn't it perfect, Yugi? I told you it would be exceedingly simple for a genius such as myself!"

"It's perfect Dr.Kaiba!" Yugi went over to pet one of the skulls of the reindeer.

"We did it all in one day too!" Mokuba said.

"Ah Mokuba! I expected no less from the both of you!" Yugi praised.

"I know." Dr.Kaiba mused.

The trio heard a galloping horse. They turn to see Yami riding on his black stallion. He is holding his jack-o-lantern head under his arm.

"Yami! Good to see you! Have you finished your preparations for tonight?" Yugi asks.

Yami placed his pumpkin head back on. It ignites in flames and reveals his handsome face. The magic creates a red dust after his transformation. He grins revealing his fangs.

"Yes I've worked all afternoon in my lab. Every firework is prepared." Yami said.

"All afternoon?" Dr.Kaiba huffed. "One mere afternoon and I finished creating the reindeer for Yugi."

Yami simply gave his rival a grin. He didn't care if all his work wouldn't be shown until tonight.

"You'll see what I have in store, Seto. My expertise in making fireworks is sure to impress the whole town compared to your childish experiment." Yami said.

Dr.Kaiba growled. Yami chuckled while Mokuba sighed. Yugi is already so used to their bickering.

"I better head back to Sally's workstation. I'm sure her task is almost finished." Yugi said.

"Is she baking you a pie, dear brother?" Yami teased.

"Don't be silly. I'd never-" Yugi froze at all the mocking smiles the trio gave him. "Now don't tell me you two are on the same page with my brother."

The Kaiba brothers give each other a knowing look since they can easily tell you have a major crush on the king. Yugi's boney cheeks become red.

"Better hurry dear brother. Wouldn't want to leave the lady waiting." Yami winked as he jumps onto his stallion.

"Amusing Yami. I'm sure your imaginary girlfriend misses you."

The Kaiba brothers laugh. Yami's eyes did widen at the reference to his dream girl. Fortunately for the headless horseman he knew exactly what to do. He shot a flame at Yugi causing his top to burn into ashes. His skeletal torso was revealed causing many nearby admirers to swoon.

"Good luck dear brother!" Yami waves as he took off on his horse.

"Yami!!" Yugi yelled as though he is a lecturing mother.

In seconds flat many of the female ghouls and demons surround the pumpkin king. All bat their lashes and compliment the admirable king.  
  
  


🎅🏻🧵🎅🏻  
  
  


Your plans are going well so far. You knew you would have to make plans all on your own. Everyone is enjoying Christmas and there's the possibility no one will believe your prediction. This is for Yugi's own good. You have one plan and two back up plans. You're almost done sewing the touch ups to Yugi's Santa outfit. It required more stitching to the wrists and pants. While placing the coat on a chair you hear a groaning Yugi. You notice he is covered in handprints and his face has black lip prints. His hair is a mess and his top is missing.

"Yugi what on earth happened?" You go to his side and help him to the chair.

He takes a seat and exhales in a sigh. One part of you was jealous of the lip prints but the other was more concerned.

"It seems my admirers were much too distracted when I tried declining their advances." Yugi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

He certainly didn't want to be seen by you in such a state. He began fixing his hair as he spoke.

"I'm alright Sally. I finally escaped them. I'll have to remember to get my brother back for this."

"Your brother? What does prince Yami have to do with this?" You smiled.

"It seems he enjoys sending my admirers in flocks. I feel as though a hoard of vultures attacked me."

"If it makes you feel better I finished fixing your outfit." You hold up his coat for him.

A big smile crosses the pumpkin kings face. He lifts you off the ground and spins with you in great joy.

"Sally, thank you!! I can't wait to try it on!"

You blush as you placed your hands on his shoulders. Seeing the pumpkin king shirtless didn't help your bashful blush. His ribcage is everything you imagined.

"I'm so happy you like it Yugi."

He placed you back on the ground and immediately slipped on the coat. He looks in the mirror.

"It's a perfect fit! I better place the beard on as well." Yugi did so but knew he was missing something.

"Your pants are on the table. The dressing room is behind you." You said.

Yugi changed into his outfit properly. He wore boats and the false beard. The bright red really stood out compared to his usual royal clothing.

"Oh Yugi you don't look like yourself." You said with worry.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" He smiled his skeleton grin at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yugi! Yugi!! We're back!" The trio of trick-or-treaters exclaim with joy.

In the walking bathtub is a bigger back. It's shaking as though someone is struggling.

"We really got him this time!" Noah said.

"Yeah it was easy! He's smaller than we imagined!" Weevil said.

"Sandy claws doesn't seem to put up much of a fight." Rebecca shrugged.

"Wonderful. I'd like to finally meet him." Yugi said.

The kids open the bag making the big reveal. It's truly Santa Claus. He's a short friendly looking elderly man. He has a grey beard and spiky hair to match. His outfit is identical to Yugi's and he has on a hat. He wasn't a lobster like you originally thought. Yugi is surprised to see him as well.

"Why you don't have claws! You have hands!" Yugi said. He then ignored it then greets the man with a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you Sandy Claws. You aren't at all what I thought you were. Nonetheless I bring you good news."

"Good news? Who are you? Where am I?" Santa said.

"You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year, Sandy! Consider this a vacation! It's your turn to take it easy." Yugi explained.

"B-but there must be a mistake!" Santa said with confusion.

"Of course not! You work hard. You earned this break!" Yugi reassures. He noticed the hat on Santa's head and placed it on his own. "That's what I was missing! The hat! Thanks Sandy!"

You covered your mouth with worry. This was worse than you thought. The children sealed the giant bag they kept Santa in. They didn't want him to escape.

"See that you make him comfortable." Yugi instructed the trick-or-treaters.

The children obey the pumpkin king and take off with Santa.

"Hold on! Where are we going now?" Santa asks as he is being carried away.

"I'm glad that's taken care of! Right Sally?" Yugi doesn't hear your response and soon notices you're gone. "Sally?"

You knew you would need to take action. The start of your plan is merely the beginning. You're headed for Dr.Kaibas Lab. Meanwhile the trick-or-treaters are brewing a plan of their own.

"Where are we taking him?" Rebecca asks.

"To Oogie Boogie! Yugi did say to make his stay comfortable!" Noah said.

"Yeah there's no place better than Oogie Boogies hide out! He's a lot of fun!" Weevil cackled.

"That's a good point. I'm sure he'd like meeting Sandy Claws." Rebecca said.

They head toward Oogie Boogies hideout. His treehouse was easy access for the children. They visit the bug king many times. They know every secret entrance. Upon arriving they pull Santa out of the bag.

"Naughty children don't make it on my list." Santa crosses his arms. The children laugh making him confused. "Where have you brought me? It's so dark and gloomy."

"Better show the bug king respect." Weevil cackled again.

"Yeah we brought you to a fun place! You're sure to have fun!" Noah smiles wickedly.

"I know we always have fun!" Rebecca said.

"Who dares enter my domain?!!!"

The deep demonic voice started the jolly old man. The children greet Yami Marik.

"Guess what Oogie?" Noah said.

"We brought Sandy Claws! Yugi told us to make his stay comfortable!" Rebecca said.

"He did, did he? Very interesting choice. So you're Sandy Claws? I'm afraid I'm not impressed." Huffed Yami Marik.

Santa couldn't see the man in the shadows. All he could see is a cane and long legs covered in pants made of burlap sack. He didn't trust this man. He could feel it in his gut.

"I've seen plenty of naughty people in my day but you take the cake!" Santa said.

"Naughty?" Yami Marik mused. "And you're supposed to be Sandy Claws? You're not a red krustation in fact you seem to look more like an ornament to me. You're so short." Yami Marik chuckled.

"How rude! I think I'll take my leave." Santa said.

"But what about what King Yugi said?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah you're on vacation remember?" Noah said.

"A vacation on Christmas Eve? Never!" Santa said.

Two big bugs block his path. Yami Marik chuckled darkly.

"The children are right. Sit back and relax. I have so much to ask." Yami Marik said as his bugs dragged Santa to an electric chair and cuffed him down.

"What is this?! I demand to be released! The children are counting on Christmas this year!"

"Don't worry Yugi has everything taken care of!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah why not gamble a little instead?" Weevil asked.

"Yes I do enjoy games." Oogie Boogie laughed the pulled a switch.

Santa looked around in horror as neon lights lit the dark cave. He noticed skeletons and dangerous buzzsaws everywhere. This place was a mad house compared to Christmas Land. He did his best to not look intimidated. Neon bats and glow in the dark bugs are on the ceiling. Oogie Boogie has his minions take the children to the side where they're shivering in fear behind a cage.

"Aww don't be scared. You get to watch our game. Then you'll be next on the electric chair!" Yami Marik laughed while the trio gasp.

"How dare you! Release me at once!" Santa shouts. "Release the children as well! They've done nothing!"  
  
  


🦇🕸🦇  
  
  


In Kaiba's lab you grab a jar of fog juice. It's your best bet since no one would suspect you. There is no way Yugi could take off with thick fog. You head toward the town. Everyone is celebrating for Christmas. Music is playing and everyone is eating fudge or hot chocolate. Prince Yami has his fireworks blasting in the sky. You wait until it's over with to pour the fog juice into the fountain. The fireworks are a sight to see. Skeletons with Santa hats perform a dance into the sky. Each firework shows a Christmas themed spooky effect. It felt as though the audience was watching a light show. It was remarkable. Yami would surely have bragging rights over Dr.Kaiba for a week. Once the show is over you put your plan into action.

Before Yugi gets into his coffin sleigh the mayor makes a speech commending Yugi for all his hard work. Soon the fog surrounds the sky then the entire area. It's so thick that no one can see past their noses. The pumpkin king becomes worried.

"It's so foggy." Mayor Pegasus says worriedly.

"What are we to do?" Dr.Kaiba says.

"This fog is as thick as jelly brains." Bakura said with annoyance.

"Thicker!" Duke exclaims.

"I'm afraid all our plans are ruined. The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses." Yugi announces.

The crowd gasps in shock. Everyone fully takes in the unfortunate news.

"Christmas is ruined." Ryou sighs.

"There has to be something we could do." Joey says.

"Yeah a Christmas miracle will magically happen." Akefia said sarcastically.

You're secretly celebrating to yourself in the corner. Now Yugi will have no choice but to give up. You soon notice something bright. Zero's barks are heard. He heads toward Yugi's side. His bright jack-o-lantern nose is glowing.

"My what a marvelous nose you have Zero." Yugi said.

"So bright!" Mayor Pegasus praises.

"The better to light our way!" Yugi said. "Lead the way Zero you're our only hope!"

 _"Oh no! I thought my plan would work! Now what should I do?"_ You thought as you panic.

Zero obeys happily floating to the front. The skeleton reindeer can finally see. Yugi brings out his whip and commands the reindeer to take off. Everyone in Halloween Town celebrates with cheers. The pumpkin king begins taking off to Christmas Land to deliver presents. You think of a plan right in the moment. You sneak back to Kaiba's Lab. Your plan may not work but it's worth a shot. Yugi is still in the skies of Halloween Town. He has a bit of flying to do until he reaches the magical trees that reside in the forest into Christmas Land. You reach the lab in a hurry and climb the stairs. In the observatory you find Dr.Kaiba's bazooka. Mokuba has taught you how to use it since he likes showing you a lot of the creations. You open the roof with a lever and begin aiming. You'll hit the back of the sleigh as to not cause Yugi harm. If you get the presents then Yugi has nothing to deliver. It's your only shot. As much as you hate doing this it's for Yugi's own good. Many in town could hear the loud booms but had no idea what was happening thanks to the fog. Prince Yami took matters into his own hands. Worried for Yugi's safety he uses his magical jack-o-lantern head to float around for some investigating. His disembodied head is on fire so he could see better. His red eyes scan the area and notice the blasts are coming from Kaiba's lab. Thankfully Yugi is fine and all the shots missed. Scowling in anger he is determined to find the culprit. He uses his flame magic to build up speed so he can get to his body quickly. Nothing will stop him from finding out the culprit. You gulp with every shot you fired from the bazooka. You noticed Yugi's worry with every troubled expression. This isn't how you wanted to stop Yugi's Christmas. You hear powerful legs heading toward the observatory and gasp. Yami made no effort to disguise any noises his armor would cause. You drop the weapon and hide. Yami's fiery eyes notice the bazooka on the floor.

"Where are you?!! I know you're here! Harm my brother will you? I'll show no mercy!" At his last words his entire body is engulfed in flames.

He is able to see your shadow move but he can't tell it's you. Blinded with rage Yami aims his fireballs at you. You crawl with great pace. As a skeleton you're very quick. The doll suit gives you a disadvantage but you're able to find a new hiding spot.

"I'll find you and make you regret ever stepping into this lab!" Yami shouts. His eyes continue to scan the area. They're bright red and filled with determination.

From your hiding spot is Dr.Kaibas lab equipment. It's an electric bed. You remember he's been working on a top secret project lately. He hasn't even told Mokuba what it is. You quietly pull the covering off of it. You notice it's some sort of skeleton. It isn't undead from what you see and it's wearing a hospital gown. You're sure it will look like a hopeless victim a knight like Yami won't help but try to rescue. You sneak away and throw a nearby pen at the equipment. Yami's flames go down since he thinks he found his culprit. It's much too dark in the lab. He sees a silhouette of a female skeleton. The hospital gown looks like a dress in the shadows. He notices straps on the table holding down the skeleton.

"Could it be..?" Yami's hopes rise.

As much as Yami doesn't get distracted he couldn't help thinking of the skeleton beauty he fell in love with. His hopes for love blind him in his pursuit. He's searched everywhere for her. Not knowing her name has really gave him a disadvantage in finding her. His heart leaped with joy. Nothing mattered except for her. Too caught up in the moment he didn't think it was an odd location to finally find her.

"My sweet, I've searched everywhere for you. I've searched far and wide in hopes of finding you. I've hopelessly fallen in love with you. I wish to claim you and make you my bride." He kissed the skeletal hand but it was limp.

He accidentally broke the delicate arm realizing it wasn't animated. His eyes widened in horror. He looked over the arm then summoned his fire in his other hand to make a light. He now knows these aren't bones of an undead skeleton.

"By the malevolent hells flames of the devil himself."

What he saw shocked him. It's a very humorous and pleasant surprise. The headless prince facepalmed and laughed to himself. His laughter was so loud that is echoed in the lab. He turned on the lights and laughed to himself some more.

"My suspicions are correct. That mad scientist really is building himself a girlfriend." Yami shakes his head in an amused but disapproving manner. "How desperate is he?" Asked the prince as he looked over the tall feminine skeleton.

You felt thankful you escaped. You're now in the graveyard. You look around. It's now you think back to plan B. It would've been breaking the sleigh by chopping it with a hatchet. None of your back up plans would be helpful to the situation at hand. Slowly you give up hope. Yugi must be in Christmas Land by now.

"Oh Yugi.. my dearest Yugi. I hope my premonition is wrong.." You sulk.

You decide to take a short walk. Clearing your head is the best you can do at the moment. As you walk you sing to yourself.

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

Once you're done singing you sit by a gravestone where you notice a black cat. It walks up to you and sits on your lap. You pet the black cat as your eyes look to the sky.

"I hope Yugi will be okay. I don't want any danger coming to him."

The black cat notices your distress and affectionately nuzzles your lap. You pet its head.

"Aren't you the sweetest kitty?" You coo.

It mews and leaps off your lap. You stand up and head back into Halloween Town. You're sure every ghoul is watching Yugi from Mana's large witches brew.


	11. Oogie Boogie Vs The Pumpkin King: Save Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the pumpkin king his back to his old self it's time for Yugi to face Yami Marik for the last time! What will happen to you? Yami Marik ruined your disguise. Now what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs

Yugi flew his slay across Christmas Land. The starry sky was silent and calm. Christmas joy filled the air as Yugi's imitations of Santa echoed. His undead reindeer made sure to fly with great pace. The first home on their list is a little boy. Yugi filled the stockings with plenty of stocking stuffers. A little boy heard the sleigh land on the roof. He awakened and snuck into the living room where he saw the skeleton. He was shocked, so he stuttered at Yugi's greeting.

"It's okay. Here. Take your gift. Merry Christmas!" Yugi said as he climbed back up the chimney.

Yugi giggled hearing shrieks from the parents of the child. Zero barked happily.

"It seemed they enjoyed their disembodied head." Yugi said as he brought out his whip to direct the reindeer.

Many more shrieks spread across the town. Neighborhoods were filled with horror. All were attacked by Yugi's gifts. Hungry striped snakes, haunted toys, vampire teddy bears, jumping jack in the boxes, and man eating plant wreaths. To Yugi and the rest of Halloween Town their shrieks meant all the families enjoyed their presents. Unfortunately it meant trouble for Yugi. Phone calls were made to the authorities, windows were locked, chimneys were lit on fire, and news anchors made announcements. In Halloween Town every ghoul was updated by the news broadcasts.

_"Where is jolly Saint Nick? The imposter continues to bring terror to all he visits. It seems Christmas is filled with fright this year instead."_

Everyone in town square cheers with glee at hearing the news revealed in Mana's witches brew. You shortly arrive in town square. Everyone was busy celebrating to hear more the news reporter had to say. You closely listen to the broadcast from inside the witches brews.

_"The authorities are taking quick actions. The imposter will be apprehended. As I speak military units are preparing to stop the perpetrator."_

You gasp at such a broadcast. You do your best to think of a plan.

"This is terrible. I have to do something!" You decide to try finding Santa.

You eventually figure out Santa is at Oogie Boogies territory. It's the only place the troublesome trick-or-treaters would take him. You sneak through the treehouse trying to find any clues. You eventually hear Yami Marik's mad laughter. The children scream with fright. It wasn't the good kind either. Your pace quickens as you sneak through the corridors of the treehouse. You sneak past bug guards and find your way to Oogies secret underground lair. It appears he is playing a game against Santa. For some reason the children are shivering in their boots. It's now you notice Santa is on an electric chair.

"Insolent human! Why don't you die already?!"

"It seems you've chosen too good of an opponent, Oogie." Santa said.

"Old man. I'll curse you to hell once I'm through with you. This next match will be your undoing." Yami Marik warmed.

"I won't give up. Not for the children around the world expecting their Christmas."

"Isn't that nice? Why not worry about those children behind you?" Yami Marik said.

"You may challenge me to a plethora of games but I won't lose anytime soon." Santa said.

"We'll see what happens. You won't avoid death for too long." Yami Marik said.

The two are playing poker. Oogie becomes increasingly angry by the second. He isn't doing very well. You climb to an opening at the top of the room. There is a window that leads to a way out. You look for some sort of ladder or rope. Yami Marik didn't care for the game anymore as he knocked all the cards off the table with his arm. He stood up and went over to his roulette. While he is distracted Santa grabbed the keys from the table and tossed it over to the trick-or-treaters. They immediately escape from their cage. The trio run out of the lair making their way to freedom. They would be sure to get help in town. Oogie had enough with Santa. He chained his prisoners wrists and hung him up against the wall.

"I'll be sure I make you miserable. No more games for you to defeat me with." Yami Marik taps his cane on the ground causing his slot machine robots to aim their guns at Santa. Luckily every shot missed.

You manage to find an escape ladder you can roll out. You remove your skeleton hands out from inside the stitched suit and have them crawl toward Santa. They grab the key from the table and unlock Santa's shackles. You have one skeleton hand cover his mouth while the other points in your direction.

 _"I'll get you out of here."_ You whisper loud enough for him to hear you.

You were able to distract Yami Marik by unstitching one of the legs of your body suit to grab his attention. You got his attention by leaving the leg to stick out of an opening of the cave for him to drool over. He chuckled lustfully as he began tickling the foot of the stitched leg. By now Santa is climbing the ladder. Unfortunately Yami Marik quickly realized the leg is a fake. He threw the leg to the side and began yelling. His bugs immediately stopped the both of you from escaping.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!!"  
  
  


🖤⚰️🖤  
  
  
  


Yugi's sleigh is headed toward the next house on the nice list. It was then that he saw searchlights. He didn't think much of it since it was the middle of the night. It wasn't anything new to him. Most ghouls in Halloween Town stay up all night. Zero began barking worriedly when many blasts are shot into the sky by the military base.

"They're celebrating! Don't worry Zero! They're celebrating for a job well done!" Yugi mused since he didn't think we was doing anything wrong.

Zero whimpered and continued leading the reindeer. It was then that a blast managed to get the giant trash can full of presents. It left a hole. Yugi caught one of burnt toys. He looked over it's charred exterior.

"They're trying to hit us!" Yugi looked over to his dog. "Zero!" Yugi panics.

Zero barked trying to warn his skeleton friend but it was too late. The next hit was too much for the coffin sleigh to handle. The reindeers were blown to smithereens, Yugi's outfit is burnt, and the sleigh crashed. It was then that the pumpkin king fell from the sky along with the burnt pieces of the sleigh. Everyone in Halloween Town watched with horror as the giant cauldron revealed the scene. Yugi's beloved friends and subjects became saddened. Joey and Yami weep. Duke the werewolf howled for his loss. Mokuba cried in Kaiba's arms. Mayor Pegasus removed his top hat as his pale white face revealed his saddened expression.

"I had a feeling this was all a bad idea. I better announce this terrible news.." Mayor Pegasus said as he climbed in his hearse and spoke into a mic. "Terrible news! His highness Yugi was destroyed! He's no longer with us!"

Everyone became aware of the tragedy that befell their pumpkin king. Mayor Pegasus made sure to drive through the entire kingdom. Meanwhile back in Christmas Land the pumpkin king managed to survive the explosion. He ended up in a cemetery where he landed in the arms of an angel statue. No harm came to his skeletal body. His jaw was missing but Zero found it. He floats toward Yugi handing it back to him. The dog whimpers as Yugi begins to sing his sorrows.

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong  
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Yugi"  
But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood, how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?  
Well, what the heck, I went and did my best  
And, by God, I really tasted something swell  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky  
And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did  
And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old bony self again  
And I, Yugi, the Pumpkin King  
That's right, I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha  
And I just can't wait until next Halloween  
'Cause I've got some new ideas  
That will really make them scream  
And, by God I'm really gonna give it all my might

His singing stopped upon the realization. Though he rediscovered himself there is still more pressing matters at hand.

"Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right. Sandy Claws, hmm.." Yugi said as he looks at the red hat on the ground. "I must bring him back!" Yugi said as he ripped off the tattered red clothes on his body. Underneath he wears his signature black and white suit.

Zero barked happily following behind Yugi who entered back into Halloween Town through the stone doors of a gravestone. Unfortunately for you and Santa neither of you weren't doing as well. Yami Marik made a sick twisted game with your lives. He uses his dice to determine the number of times he'd pull the lever to the large contraption you're both laying on. Oogie has you two tied down with no hope of escape. In front of the both of you is a large magma pit. His crazed lavender eyes looks over to you. Your skeleton leg and hands are on display.

"I take it you've been wearing a disguise? Looks like it won't matter anymore." Yami Marik rolled his dice again.

It was only a three. He shrugged and pulled the lever three more times. He laughed while you scream.

"Why you...! You wait until Yugi gets here! Once he's through with you, you'll regret ever trying to harm us!" You warn.

"Is that so?" Oogie mocked.

All three of you heard Mayor Pegasus' announcements through his megaphone at this time. Your face fell at the horrible news. You're ready to cry. Santa loses all hope.

"Terrible... terrible news! Pumpkin king Yugi was blown to smithereens. He is now a pile of dust!"

"This can't be true.. no my prediction.." You said lowly.

"What was that about the pumpkin king again?" Oogie laughed.

He rolled his dice again. Eleven is the next number. Yami Marik began laughing again.

"Eleven! It appears I won't be starving much longer. I'll get to feed on both of you very soon!"

Yami Marik continued toying with you two. He slowly pulls the lever a couple times as you scream. Eventually he announced the number of times he pulls the lever until he reaches eleven. Instead of hearing splashes it's now quiet.

"What on earth??" Oogie flipped the table only to be faced with Yugi! He's laying on the table with a firm expression across his skeletal face.

"Hello Oogie." Yugi spoke giving his enemy a glare.

"Impossible! The mayor said you're supposed to be dead!" Yami Marik said.

"He was misinformed. Don't think I didn't see how you tortured my friends. It's over now." Yugi said.

Santa watched from the side lines. He is very concerned for Yugi. You stood beside Santa hoping Yugi would be safe. You cheer him on.

Yami Marik wouldn't give up easily. He had his robotic slot machines aim their guns at Yugi. He easily dodged them causing Oogie to pull at an unknown lever. Yugi follows the burlap dressed man while walking across the spinning floor. Yami Marik pulls out a sword from his cane and tries slashing at the king. Yugi is able to evade all his attacks. He uses his dark flames to attack his opponent. He is able to get Oogies hand causing him to shout in pain. He dropped his weapon then heads to a different floorboard. His footsteps on a bright red button. Yugi is now surrounded by playing card robots that slash their swords. The tiny skeleton is easy to jump over the swinging arms. Yami Marik hisses in anger. Yugi's eyes glow a dangerous indigo. His dark flames are aimed at Oogie. Yami Marik is hit multiple times and lands on the ground.

"Curse you pumpkin king! I'll be sure you're dead!" He pressed another button on the ground.

It turned on a buzzsaw headed toward Yugi. It was fast but thankfully the pumpkin king is able to evade it. Yami Marik hits one more button and he is launched on a giant mixer above the magma pit.

"After I get rid of you I'll go after all your friends! Starting with the doll!" Oogie laughed maniacally.

Yugi's fury was at its limit. His hair and eyes are filled with flames of rage. He noticed a long loose strand hanging from his outfit. The mixer is on so it's spinning. The pumpkin king used it to his advantage. He pulled at the string so it would get caught on the mixer.

"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" Yugi said.

The mixer pulled off every bit of string and burlap off Oogies body. His magic is wilting thanks to the thousands of bugs escaping from his body. Without them he is nothing.

"Look what you've done..! Look what you've done...!" Yami Mariks voice was made out of a single bug that controlled his body. He screamed in agony.

All the bugs fell into the magma bit making for a gruesome sight. Your mouth dropped at the scene. Santa's reaction was much like yours. As Yugi watched his opponent melt into the magma pit you decide to sneak off. You don't want Yugi to catch you in your disguise. Your body suit is ruined. Your true face peaks out from the loose stitching and your skeleton body is exposed in most of the areas. No one saw you flee.

 _"I'm happy you're safe my beloved pumpkin king."_ You thought with a sad smile.

If only you could tell Yugi the truth. You couldn't face him with a guilty heart. You fled as fast as your legs could take you. Santa stepped on the bug that was seemingly the brains of Oogies body. Yugi looked over to Santa with a guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry I made a mess of your holiday. It's all my fault.. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Yugi spoke with sad eyes.

"My dear boy of course you're forgiven. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive right now. I must know why did you do it?" Santa pats Yugi's back in a comforting manner.

"I was so excited when I discovered Christmas. I had grown tired of the same thing every year. I felt like the continuous cycle was driving me mad. I felt trapped and alone. Halloween is all that I knew. I've learned to embrace it since I do enjoy it but Christmas is wonderful too. I lost sight of things and let my dreams get in the way." Yugi rubbed his arm feeling worse.

"It seems you haven't been able to express yourself. You know Christmas isn't only about the presents. It's about spending time with those we love. As I said you're forgiven but I see that you've been through a lot."

"I..I feel so foolish.. I feel as though I'm unable to express myself as much as I want to. No one understands."

"Of course they will. Your loved ones care deeply for you. Sometimes we lose sight of what is most important. That's why I give presents to everyone on earth. So that holiday cheer can still be celebrated. Spreading joy to others is what I do best. I think you should also stick to what you do best so you're happy."

"So Christmas is about spreading love and cheer? I think I understand now. I think rediscovering myself through this experience really did me some good. I'm the pumpkin king and I have responsibilities to uphold for Halloween. I think now I'm ready to express myself." Yugi smiles.

"Wonderful. You better return to everyone. They must be worried sick."

"Thank you." Yugi hugs the kind old man.

Santa lets out a jolly laugh and hugs back the skeleton.

"Ho Ho Ho! I better return to my world. Everyone is waiting for me."

"Is there still time to fix everything?" Asked Yugi.

"Of course! I'm Santa Claus! It's what I do best!" He winked before using his magic to fly out of the tree house.

Yugi hadn't any idea where you were. The trick-or-treaters and mayor found him shortly.

"Told you he is here!" Weevil said.

"Yeah! Safe and sound!" Noah said.

"Yugi you're safe!" Rebecca said joyfully.

"Wonderful to see you Yugi! Everyone will be happy for your return!" Pegasus said.

They help the skeleton out of the lair and take him back to Halloween Town to finish celebrating Christmas. Everyone in town square celebrated Yugi's return. He was greeted with plenty of hugs and kisses.

Surprisingly Santa made great work with the little time he had left. He made a personal record and saved Christmas for everyone. His sleigh visits Halloween Town. He made it snow!

"Happy Halloween!" Santa waves.

"Merry Christmas!" Yugi waves back.

Everyone was impressed with the snow. Much like Yugi they sang about the snow and Christmas. It was then they finally understood everything Yugi meant about Christmas. Joy fluttered everyone's hearts. The pumpkin king watched as everyone enjoyed the snow. After some walking he noticed Dr.Kaiba who is pushing a frighteningly gorgeous female Frankenstein monster in a wheelchair. The pumpkin king's mouth dropped.

"Careful my sweet." Dr.Kaiba spoke to the lovely white haired female with blue eyes.

She batted her lashes and giggled enjoying the snow. Yami wasn't far and greets Yugi with a big hug.

"I know you've always wanted to give me the proper scare but you overdid it brother." Yami said.

"If anything Dr.Kaibas new female companion did the trick for me. Never thought he'd ever find anyone." Yugi said.

"Believe me he made it happen." Yami laughed.

"Don't tell me..?" Yugi looked to his brother understanding what he meant.

"He did." Yami confirmed.

The skeleton broke out in laughter. It was too much for him to handle. Yami laughed along with him.

"How about your dream girl Yami?"

"No luck either." Yami said sadly.

"No worries I'm sure it's meant to be." Yugi reassures.

"Thank you. And Yugi."

"Yes brother?"

"Do be sure to have fun. We have a lot of planning for Halloween tomorrow."

"Understood." Yugi smiled.

The pumpkin king enjoyed all the snow filled fun with his friends. He couldn't find you no matter where he looked so he figured he could speak to you once he see's you later.

Unfortunately for the both of you that wouldn't be the case anymore for Sally would be no more. After leaving Oogies treehouse you had no choice but to remove the torn stitched doll body suit. You covered your skeleton body with the stitched dress. You ran back home immediately. You didn't mean to be out for so long but you were worried about Yugi. On the way there your horrible step mother caught you while searching for you on carriage.

"You miserable girl! What am I going to do with you?! How dare you leave home without my permission! I'll see to it that you never see the light of day!" Your step mother screeched.

"Please step mother I'm sorry. I promise I had a good reason." You said.

"I don't want to hear it! I've been searching for hours on end!! You are to get back to all your chores! Once we get home I'll come up with a suitable punishment for you!" Your stepmother spoke as she grabs you by the wrist and drags you into the carriage.

_"Now what am I ever going to do? No disguise, no more Yugi, and my beloved friends. I'll never be able to see them! Oh Yugi.. forgive me.. I hope you cherished our time together as much as I did.."_


	12. Side Chapter: "True Love" (Headless Horseman Yami x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side chapter between Yami and the reader. It's an alternate version of the story. It goes back to chapter one. What if Yami found out your identity sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like more side chapters with Yami let me know in the comments!
> 
> Friendly reminder to leave a kudos and a subscribe for support. I'd also appreciate if you share this story.

It was the very next day after prince Yami had asked your stepmother for your hand in marriage. Unfortunately she hadn't the slightest idea it was you he was asking for. He didn't recognize you when you were covered in mud. The prince also didn't know your name. He had forgotten to ask after meeting you since he was distracted by your monstrous beauty. That night he sulked to his brother at the palace. His brother the pumpkin king, Yugi often resides in the castle. He mostly spends his time at his house in Halloween Town. Purchasing a home over there was necessary since he has a lot of duties to take care of as king. Yugi was at his desk in the palace as he listened to Yami speak about you.

"She was drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I've never met a shy creature like her before. I simply must see her again or I'm afraid death awaits me. My heart can't handle being without her."

The pumpkin king was silent as he listened to his brother. He was writing a letter to the mayor. He looked up from his work with a smile on his face. He's never seen Yami fawn over a monsteress before. He rolled his elegant purple eyes with a grin on his skeleton lips.

"Goodness brother. You're acting like a love sick skeleton around La Muerte."

His reference to La Muerte wasn't surprising. She's a skeleton goddess of the dead. She represents the day of the dead (Dia De Los Muertos) holiday. Her undead beauty strikes the hearts of all monsters, especially skeleton men. Yami could only laugh.

"You would be correct, dearest brother."

"Who is she again?"

"I didn't get her name." Yami said in embarrassment. "I met her near the outskirts of town. I gave her a ride home."

"So you're a lovestruck fool." Yugi teased.

"If you saw her deadly beauty you would understand."

"So you tried asking for her hand in marriage without knowing her name? Truly she must be the one." Yugi is very amused since he never took his brother for a hopeless romantic.

"She is. I can feel it in my heart."

Yugi laughed since he has no heart. They're both undead. He did understand and gave his brother a smile.

"Wonderful. When do you plan to introduce me to her?"

"Once I find her. I'll claim her dead hand with my engagement ring I'll bestow upon her."

"You already have a ring?" Yugi's skeleton grin widened.

Yami's red eyes widen at the question. He hadn't a ring to offer yet. He was so distracted with his daydreaming about marrying you. Yugi understood once he saw the look on his brother's face.

"I'm sure you could find a ring somewhere deep in the forest. There are plenty of caves filled with gems. Surely you'll find one suitable for her." Yugi suggests.

"What an excellent idea. Thank you!" Yami immediately ran out of the room.

Yugi laughed to himself then continued his letter to the mayor. The prince headed toward the stables. His black stallion neighs in greeting. Yami climbed onto his stallion with a plan already in mind. The forest will surely have something for his true love. He would search far and wide if that's what it would take. On his journey through the forest he did his best to find caves. Most were empty or had nothing of interest. Yami traveled deep into the forest. He would soon find a huge cave that could accommodate his stallion. Both travel inside the dark cave. Yami lit his head on fire with his flame magic. His jack-o-lantern head creates a brighter color. His glowing eyes look around. His stallion is very courageous and doesn't get spooked easily. It kept a sharp look out for any trouble.

"Not one gem in sight." Yami comments.

He has his horse speed up its pace. They soon found a two way path. He decides to go into the left. It led to a dead end. He is able to spot a poison berry bush but there is nothing else of interest. He traveled into the right path shortly after. It's very empty and quiet. The path is incredibly long. At the end of the cave the prince was filled with disappointment. He let his stallion rest while he sat on a rock, sulking.

"All this time wasted. I missed lunch. Perhaps I should head back." Yami sighed.

He hadn't built much of an appetite since sorrow filled his bones. His stallion is eating from the poison berry bush. His mouth is covered in purple juice from the berries. Yami looked over to his horse with a light smile. His serious stallion looked goofy with the berry juice covering his mouth. The stallion held his head up high after hearing Yami's laughter, for he knew he was a noble steed. Yami's smile widened. He then noticed something by some bushes. It's red. His hopes for a red gem rises. He immediately walks over to the bushes. Unfortunately the bushes covered the view of a giant hole. Yami fell inside it causing his horse to neigh in worry.

The headless prince lands on a dirt floor. His pumpkin head fell off his body from the rough fall. He could feel something land on his leg. His eyes look over to see a broken compass. He sighed having his head float back over to his body. He lit his pumpkin head back on fire. His expression changed to a look of surprise. The light from his head illuminated the dark room full of gems. Various sizes and colors could be found. He has more than enough options to choose from. Yami looked through countless gems. He planned an engagement ring for you as he looked through several potential jewels. When he chose one most fitting for you he used his flame magic to give him a boost out of the underground cave. His stallion was waiting for him.

"Let's go home."  
  
  
  


♥️💍♥️  
  
  
  


The next morning you awoke feeling relaxed. You're thankful the prince told your stepmother to give you a break. Your bones don't feel tired anymore. You step out of your coffin bed.

"Morning." Your one eyed spider friend, Kuriboh greets you.

"Morning! I feel absolutely wonderful!"

"That's great. You deserved the rest."

"I couldn't agree more." Black Widow says as she hangs from her thread. Her long crooked eyelashes still have their hair curlers on.

"I believe it's time for breakfast." You announce.

"Wait." Black Widow says. "I have news to tell you, my dearest friend."

"You do?"

"Yes..! It's about the prince."

"The prince? Did something happen?"

"Yes he was asking your stepmother for your hand in marriage! She didn't realize he was speaking about you. The horrid woman referred to you as her maid to the prince."

"I expect nothing less from my stepmother but is it really true? The prince wishes me to be his bride?" You held your friend in your hands.

"Yes! I'm sure of it! He described the dress I made for you!"

"I didn't think he was interested. He thought I was a maid." You sighed feeling embarrassed.

"He didn't recognize you since you were covered in mud." Said Black Widow.

"Oh how wonderful! I can't put my feelings into words. I'm so happy!" You hug her.

"Yes. Yes. Such splendid news! You'll no longer have to live here!" Black Widow jumps for joy.

"She's right Y/n! You'll no longer have to answer their beck and call!" Kuriboh adds

"We must celebrate! I shall make you a new outfit out of my silk!" Black Widow says.

"Your silk? Oh you shouldn't.." You reassure her.

"Nonsense! I have plenty saved up on my spinning wheel!" She crawls over to her web in the corner. Underneath her web is the spinning wheel she mentions.

"I think you should find the prince immediately!" Kuriboh says.

"Once I'm done with your new outfit you should be on your way." Black Widow said.

"But what about my step mother?"

"No need to worry. It's much too early. They'll sleep until noon." She reassures.

"If they do wake up we'll say you went to buy groceries." Kuriboh said.

"Thank you!" You smile gratefully.

You fed all your animal friends. All the bats and black cats who love you. After getting some cleaning done Black Widow finished tailoring a new outfit for you. You look over the outfit with grateful wonder. The long skirt is made of her beautiful white webs. The top is a simple black t-shirt but it goes well with the skirt she made since the emphasis is on the beautifully crafted webbed skirt.

  
"Oh Black Widow it's gorgeous!"

"I'm so happy you love it. Do try it on."

You did as told and change into the new outfit. It fits perfectly on you. You paired it with your flats Black Widow altered for you yesterday.

"You look heart shattering!" Black Widow compliments.

"Yes, a real scare." Kuriboh chimed.

"Thank you! Both of you! I'll be back later." You give both a kiss on the cheek then leave.

You head to the graveyard. It's where you told the prince you would be. Yami didn't waste his time heading to the cemetery. He picked a dead rose for you and made sure to wait for you first thing in the morning. His patience is shortly rewarded. He was in the middle of picking petals off a dead flower when he soon saw you again. As you entered through the gates he felt his mouth drop. He spent so much time daydreaming about you that he realized his memory was nothing compared to your real life beauty. His stallion neighed and nudged him with his snout. Yami scrambled on his feet and heads directly towards you. The horse has never seen the prince act in such a way. He was both amused and embarrassed for him. His pride would never allow him to act like such a school girl over a female.

"We meet again my frightening beauty." Yami greets you.

"Yami.." You said surprised.

You weren't sure if you'd see him here. His outfit is very regal but enhanced his devilish beauty. He wears a red cape with tight black pants and a very nice princely top. He wears all black. You also notice his hair is combed back. He looks like he is ready for a ball. His stallion shakes his head in disapproval in the background.

"You look.. regal..!" You chose your words carefully.

It's now he realizes he over dressed but he couldn't help himself. He wants to be sure he can make you his undead wife.

"Thank you." He kisses your hand.

You're already blushing from how he first addressed you and now it increased ten fold. It's no wonder every ghoul in the kingdom has their heart set on the prince. Yami offered you the dead rose in his hand. You grab it with a cherished look in your glowing eyes.

"Thank you." You bat your lashes causing the prince to gulp as a small blush crosses his features.

He's never felt this way before. He smiled at the feeling. Yami then held his arm out for you. You link your arm with him.

 _"Such a gentleman!"_ You thought with glee.

"Where are we going?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the pumpkin patch. We can ride my horse."

"I'd love that."

Yami carries you in his arms and jumps on his stallion. He had you in his arms as his stallion headed toward the pumpkin patch. It all felt like a dream to you being in his arms. He would glance at you ever so often. The scenery at the pumpkin patch was always a nice setting. All the trees are orange and red. The pumpkins in the area also make for a good background. You felt so safe in his arms. He jumped off his horse with you in his arms. He gently set you down. He grabs your boney hand holding onto it. You felt him kiss your knuckles. You felt your spinal cord shake at the feeling. He's so affectionate.

Yami wished the engagement ring he's having custom made would already be done. He enjoyed the colors he chose for you. He would have to be patient for now. You felt like a deer in headlights. He is holding your hand without a care. You're unsure how much more of his affections you can take.

"I must know your name my sweet."

You couldn't believe you forgot to introduce yourself. You look at him with surprised irises.

"I apologize Yami. My name is Y/n."

"So beautiful. I finally know the name of my true love."

Flustered you said not a word. Your bashful appearance was all Yami had to know for your answer.

"You stole my heart without knowing it. I can't let you get away with it without paying your toll."

"My toll?" You ask.

"Yes I'll have to steal a kiss from you."

"It isn't stealing if it's payment for your heart." You giggle.

Yami pulled you closer to him. He has you in his arms as his face leans closer.

"If you say so, my sweet."

You two finally kiss. Yami kisses you with much passion. You felt like your skeleton frame was on fire. You didn't notice since you're a skeleton but Yami's head is on fire. You covered your mouth with a hand. Yami's confidence surprised you. He didn't mind it one bit.

"Your kiss does wonders, my sweet. You ignite my flames of love."

"And you set my heart on fire my handsome prince."

Yami immediately kisses you after your words leave your mouth. You two leave the pumpkin patch on his horse.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"In the same place I directed last time."

"You do? But the woman said she only has two daughters. She said you didn't live there."

"Well you see.. I'm the one you caught when I fell off the tree.. you thought I was the maid.." You said in embarrassment.

"You...!! That was you?! You're the maid?"

"Actually I'm no maid at all. My stepmother makes me do all the cleaning. She just calls me a maid." You sigh.

"I see now.. you're her step daughter. She doesn't treat you right."

"Not at all. I do all the cleaning and cooking. They treat me like I'm a maid."

"You don't deserve such treatment. You should be treated like a princess."

"Thank you Yami."

He gave you a ride back home promising to come back. All day you kept thinking about the prince. Your friends were delighted to hear the news. They hoped to meet the prince soon. Thankfully they did because he returned the next day with a bouquet of black roses for you. You introduced the two spiders as your best friends. Yami enjoyed meeting them but was unhappy with your living arrangements.

"This is your room? The basement?" Yami looked over your room and noticed how plain it was compared to the rest of the house.

"Yes it's small but I have a roof over my head."

"This is wrong to you. You deserve a nice room of your own."

"My step mother would never allow it." You say sadly.

Yami became angered. The woman is very wealthy yet she is treating you horribly because she can. He can see it for himself. He invited you over for dinner with his brother. The pumpkin king wanted to meet you. You were delighted. He didn't want you sleeping in such a dainty coffin. He offered you the guest room in the palace for the night.

"Really?!"

"Of course. I can't have you sleeping in the basement as you are now. We'll return tomorrow."

You immediately agree. You'd pack a bag for the night but you only own three outfits. Your friends are happy for you. Your step family wasn't as happy but there was no way they would go against the princes wishes. They would be seething that night with anger. They couldn't believe you caught the heart of the prince.

At their haunted mansion of a palace you arrived. You felt a bit nervous meeting the pumpkin king. You hope to make a good first impression. The dinner table was lined with plenty of food. Cobwebs covered the table and chandelier. Crooked paintings lined up against the walls and the hardwood flooring is absolutely dusty. You couldn't believe how nice it is. The pumpkin king looks happy to meet you. He shakes your hand greeting you in such a welcoming manner.

"Pleased to meet you, miss."

"Pleased to meet you too your highness."

"Call me Yugi. You have no idea how nice it is meeting you! It's about time Yami found someone!"

You giggled while Yami raised his brows at his brother. Yugi returned the smile looking over Yami's outfit. He still felt embarrassed he over dressed so he blushed a bit.

"I should be the one telling you to find someone! Brother you're in need of a queen."

You giggled since Yugi was blushing madly as they conversed. You notice Zero. He recognizes you and floats around you.

"I remember you!" You poke his pumpkin nose playfully.

The two royals eventually sit down. The meal consists of swamp soup and various mud related side dishes. You drank your murky water in delight. The dinner went very well. The king is very kind and fun to talk to. Later in the night Yami had a maid give you a nightgown. Your rags wouldn't do so he had them thrown out. He told you he would get you a new dress after finding out it was one of the few outfits you own. You kissed him goodnight before he left for his bedroom. The guest room was very nice. Your coffin is much better and it has a ton of cushion.

In the morning Yami took you outside after breakfast. The graveyard behind the castle is welcoming to you. You both walk hand in hand. He led you to a cement bench. You sit on the dusty bench looking over to Yami. To your surprise he is on one knee. He has a box with an engagement ring. The ring is breathtaking. Your eyes shine looking at it.

**(Choose your favorite)**   
  


  
"Yami..."

"I've hopelessly fallen in love with you. Be mine forever and always light the flames of passion in my heart with your love."

"Yes Yami. I'd gladly become your wife..!" You said through tears.

Yami slipped the ring on your finger. He kissed the ring then stood up with his hands holding onto your boney hand. You stood up to meet for a kiss.

"You'll be forever mine.. to cherish, love, and praise for eternity."

"And with the love you give me I'll be sure to return with all I have for you in my deadly heart, my dark prince."

You both seal your love with a kiss. Such a display of romance would be imitated on your wedding day.


	13. Valentines Special: "True Love At Last" (Yugi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Yugi x Human reader. In this side chapter it's all centered around Valentines. It isn't connected to the main story.

Another year of Halloween to plan this year for the pumpkin king, Yugi. He has grown tired of the holiday. Every year was the same traditions. It's practically Halloween everyday in his kingdom. What could one expect with a town named Halloween town? He wished for something new. Something exciting. After singing about his feelings of exhaustion for the repetitiveness for the holiday he took a stroll through the woods. What was supposed to be a stroll became a stress filled walk. He didn't want to return to town. Sadness ached in his rib cage as he walks. He grew tired of the long walk then began sleepwalking. His dog Zero kept him company. His ghostly companion would be sure to look after his skeleton form all night long. Yes the poor pumpkin king slept walked over night. When he awoke it was the crack of dawn. The suns shine hit his face. His tired eyes look around frantically. He hadn't any idea where he could possibly be. The wooden forest is huge but this was an area he didn't recognize.

"Where could we be Zero?" Asked the king.

He fixed his messy blonde bangs as his dark barked. It seems his ghostly companion was excited. He was trying to make him aware of a nice surprise up ahead. The pumpkin king hadn't any idea what got into his dog. He followed him soon noticing many tree's lined up in a row. They each had doors with different symbols and colors. The king didn't know it but what he is witnessing are holiday doors. One which represents Halloween with a jack-o-lantern. It was the least interesting to him. Yugi was more interested in the Christmas door. It has a Christmas tree and several decorations. He observed it with glowing eyes of interest. It was most peculiar to him.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life. Such weird decorations for a door. The other doors look unusual as well. A decorative egg... a clover.. and a heart..?" Yugi's glowing amethyst eyes land on the heart shaped door.

He wasn't sure what to make of the doors. They could lead anywhere. He was more interested in the Christmas door but the big heart shaped door caught his interest as well. He is undead. A beating heart for a door is odd to him too. Something tickled his nerves when his skeletal hand brushed against the golden doorknob. A sweet feeling filled his chest. His bones rattled down his spine at such a welcoming feeling. He enjoys terror but this feeling was much different from it. He felt so soft and plush inside.

"One quick peek couldn't hurt. Then I can go into the decorated pine tree door once I'm done.." He muttered to himself.

His bony hand turns the door knob of the big heart shaped door. Upon opening he felt his chest rattle. He hadn't a beating heart but a wonderful feeling filled his chest. He couldn't describe such a feeling. He felt utter joy and love. He could smell red velvet and sweet perfume.

"What a lovely smell.."

While he is busy enjoying the scent he closes his eyes then heaves a heavenly sigh. He fails to see the heart shaped confetti leaving the door. They're colors of red, pinks, and whites. Suddenly the pumpkin king is pulled into the door. Poor Zero barked in distress for he had no way of opening the door. He chose to stay in front of the door until his dear skeleton friend would return.

"Whoa...!!!"

Yugi was in some sort of portal. He transported to a beautiful land of romance. The vortex he is in leads into another world. He sees nothing but pink and heart shaped confetti. He couldn't help feeling excited. His skeleton hands brush against the lovely confetti.

"How adorable.."

Somehow Yugi felt different. Several emotions washed over him as he embraced the comforting feeling. He felt his bones redden with joy. Closing his eyes in joy he is cheering as he travels through the portal. Upon opening his eyes he is somewhere completely new. Meadows of green grass and roses are everywhere. All the décor is incredibly girly. In fact almost everything is pink. Bridges, leaves of trees, stone paths, and so much more. He saw teddy bears cuddling, heart shaped balloons, heart shaped food, in fact almost everything is heart shaped. The path leading into town is a welcoming bubblegum pink. It saw a few heart shaped bricks.

He was so distracted with the new setting that he realized he felt something in his chest. Fear chilled his bones and it wasn't the good kind. He also felt his hairs stand. The beating in his chest was incredibly new. He held his chest but didn't feel a rib cage. Instead he felt a chest. His hands are no longer bony. His entire body wasn't bony anymore. He panicked and ran toward a pink stream. He couldn't believe his reflection, so he opted to look in a giant water fountain of a two lover statue sitting on top.

"By the tail of the devil himself.. this can't be! No spook could be more surprising...!" Yugi clutched his face in a panic.

His reflection wasn't that of a skeleton. No more makeup resembling day of the dead and no more bones or sharp teeth to frighten others with. He is now alive! As a human no less. He looked very similar yet different. His makeup is far different. He has thick black lashes with winged eyeliner, the corner of his cheeks have small purple hearts, and he had several purple hearts sprinkled into his makeup. He has dark under eyes but they're covered in purple hearts. Beneath the hearts of his dark lids is purple liner to draw attention. They're matched to the shape of his bottom eyeliner. On both sides of his cheeks is a tiny gem. His forehead now has a thick drawn purple heart. He looks over his outfit in wonder. Purple heart shaped earrings that match his choker. His black leather choker is connected to a silver heart at the center. He wears a purple button up shirt with long sleeves while his black pants are reminiscent of the ones he wore in Halloween Town. They're brand new and neatly placed much like his matching loose tie. Looking over his human hands he finds leather bracelets and freshly painted black nails with tiny purple hearts. On his shoulders is a black jacket worn as a cape. It matches his tie and pants.

"How peculiar.. I do enjoy my new look but it doesn't strike fear." He looks closely to his reflection in the fountain. He notices hearts in his irises. He also noticed a few curls in his long blonde bangs that have purple heart shaped clips.

The beating in his heart wasn't as fast anymore. He finally relaxed a bit. He knew he should go back home but the new atmosphere is refreshing. He decides to explore it some more.

"Everything looks so welcoming. What a cute land."

He took notice of the town's entrance. A girly sign reads the name of the land for him.

"Valentines Town."

Pink poles with red heart shaped lanterns are everywhere in the town. Yugi gives all the brick buildings a good look. Windows are lined up filled with valentines goods. Bakeries, flower shops, and clothing shops are everywhere. The people wear clothing with a heart theme as well. Most wear shades of reds or pinks. He didn't feel out of place since there were plenty that wore different colors as well. Chocolate and red velvet was in the air. When he passed by clothing shops he could smell expensive perfume.

"What a nice scent." He comments with a heavenly sigh leaving his mouth.

Many gave Yugi stares for they've never seen a regal man dressed in such attire. Though his look had hearts he had a darker look. Many thought it was different compared to the bright colors everyone wears. Others find him handsome and give him longer looks. Yugi gets the same attention in Halloween Town so it didn't bother him much. Poor Yugi hadn't realized how many in this world act around men. Especially in February which is the month of love in this town. Many women he passed by began doing their makeup and spritzing themselves with perfume.

He hadn't noticed since women in Halloween Town would simply walk up to him and praise him as king of the pumpkin patch. He would be reminded of such affections when a woman links her arm with his.

"You look lost, dear. Would you like me to tour you around?"

The girl bats her lashes at him. She wears neon pinks and has several red rose accessories. He could smell vanilla from her. He did his best to politely decline her.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your kind offer."

She began rubbing his hand in a comforting manner. This caught him off guard. Color would soon fill his cheeks.

"If you say so.. but I do think I need to tell you something important."

"And what could that be, miss?"

"It's your eyes. They're so beautiful I'm afraid you've simply hypnotized me with your gaze alone." She bats her lashes again.

Yugi wasn't expecting such a nice compliment. It wasn't like anything the female ghouls in Halloween Town would say to him. He felt very flattered.

"Thank you but I must be on my way."

She sadly nod causing guilt to fill the king's heart. There was already another girl waiting for him. She wears a pink rose flower crown with a matching outfit. She began reciting a romantic poem about him. He blushed at such words leaving her mouth. He politely excused himself. The next girl gifted him a bouquet and held his hands as she asked him to be her valentine. He hadn't any idea what a Valentine was but he knew from her romantic words that she's taken with him. He gets incredibly red in the face and began running. Each gesture became more romantic than the other. It continued as he went through town. He would be told more poems, compliments, and even serenaded. By the time he was done looking over town he carried chocolates and flowers in his arms tiredly. He weakly sat on a bench.

"Such passionate women. I feel bad for declining their romantic gestures but I'm simply not ready for a relationship. I feel like a monstress from zombie bachelorette."

Yugi relaxes on the lovers bench with a heavy sigh. He wish he could witness more of the scenery in the town. He enjoyed much of what this world offers. Almost everything is pink including the sky. The heart shaped clouds reminded him of his beating heart. Being alive felt so odd to him. He looks over his hands again.

"So odd.."

He soon heard rustling from bushes nearby. Flapping of wings soon followed after. It was coming from the garden near the chocolate fountain.

"Curiosity did kill the cat." He chuckled.

He heads toward the garden to investigate. In the air he saw someone flying. It was a baby with angel wings and a sash across their body. He had blonde curls. The sash read, "Cupid".

"A child shouldn't be holding a bow and arrows. That's far too dangerous." He marched up to the child.

The baby began aiming its arrow at someone. Yugi gasped and began running toward the baby.

"No!"

The arrow didn't miss its target thankfully. The baby huffed flying up to Yugi with their arms crossed.

"Can't you see I'm working here?!"

"Working?" The king repeats with confusion. He didn't expect the infant to speak.

"Yes!! Valentines is coming very soon and it's a very big day! I'm behind schedule as it is!"

"Valley-tine?" Yugi questioned. He assumed it was only the name of the town.

The baby became shocked. It then covered its body with gold dust and transformed into a girl! She's a tall thin blonde woman with ombré pink curly hair. Her white dress is similar to a goddess and it's clipped at the chest with a gold heart. Her makeup is also pink.

"Why you're not a boy at all!" Yugi faltered.

"It's a disguise. People can't know what I really look like."

"Why not?"

"I'm Cupid, silly. No one can see me."

"Pleased to meet you Cupid. I am Yugi."

"I take it you're not from around here. Let me guess you're from one of the holiday doors?" She laughs.

"How did you know..?!"

"If you weren't you would know what Valentines was and who I am. I'm like you. A public figure around here."

"Miss Cupid I assure you I am only here to witness the new sights. Can't a curious skeleton humbly visit?"

"So you're from that Halloween door. Do be careful. This place is different from your own. From the outfit I can see you're royalty."

"You're quite informed." Yugi said impressed.

"I have to be. Don't want anything happening to my holiday. I host it. You be on your best behavior. I have a lot of work to do."

"Wait ma'am please inform me of Valley-tines." Yugi pleaded.

"I can inform you, yes. Valentines is the holiday here. It's the day of love. Romance is important here. I'm sure you've witnessed that for yourself." She giggled.

Yugi gave a nod with a blush. He felt comfortable in her presence. It seems with her arrows she can make others fall in love from what he saw.

"Don't you tell anyone about me. Understand?"

"Skelton's promise." Yugi bowed like a gentleman.

Cupid transformed into her other form. She flew in the sky with her bow and arrow ready. Yugi wasn't expecting a holiday dedicated to romance.

"Interesting holiday.. love she says? Perhaps I should leave.." Yugi said to himself as he thought deeply.

He wouldn't want to be smothered by more women. He gets enough of that back home. He's still a bit exhausted from his earlier trip around town. He was about to take his leave when he witnessed a cemetery.

"I wonder what they look like in this world?"

Yugi walks over to the cemetery in the far corner of the garden. It's big and has several statues. It's a lovely atmosphere for deceased loved ones. Yugi enjoyed the flowers and pink trees that covered the area. The cemetery is covered in red rose petals.

"How lovely.." He comments as he walks through the area.

He picks a red rose, sniffing it in delight. The nice aroma relaxed him. Upon opening his eyes he saw someone sitting in the grass. They're seated on a pink picnic blanket. The girl isn't facing him. Instead she faces a tree with a grave next to it. The tombstone is heart shaped. The girl is eating a box of chocolates while she looks over the grave. Yugi thought the scene was very nice. He watched with sad eyes. The wind began blowing causing the rose in her hand to fly away. She turned around to grab it. It landed behind her.

Yugi's mouth dropped at such a a breathtaking beauty. She has pink hair and pink makeup. Her black lolita dress has lace and went well with her look. Somehow it made for a creepy cute look. None of the other women here dress or resembled a look like hers. He felt his heart rapidly beating again. He placed a hand on his chest as he watched her. His eyes shine with affection.

**(Pick your favorite look)**

  
"Such beauty.. she could make any skeleton's jaw drop."

The girl began rolling up her picnic blanket and chocolates, placing them in a basket. As she walked down the hill one of her black flats fell off her foot. Yugi noticed her hands are full so he went over to help her. Ever the true gentleman he kneeled on a knee as he placed her shoe back on her foot. She wasn't expecting another visitor to the cemetery. Normally she was the only one here. He displayed such kindness in his marvelous amethyst eyes. It was a look she wasn't used to. She gave a bashful smile.

"Thank you ever so much."

Yugi felt a familiar warmness in his chest after hearing her sweet voice. He felt so dazed from her beauty and voice alone. The pumpkin king hadn't realized you're already on your way out the cemetery. He felt absolutely ridiculous. He fixes his clothes then runs after you. He thought he lost you until he finally saw you entering town. His eyes wandered everywhere. He ran past several bakeries when he saw you turning at a corner of the street. He dodged many passersby's and admirers. His sights are only on you. He hadn't any idea what compelled him to follow you. He's never felt this way before. No girl has ever made his heart quiver in such a breathtaking manner. He simply must know your name.

While you're getting close to your humble cottage fear instantly hits you. You hate passing this area of town. It's the shopping center. It's the only way to reach your cottage. You loathe the owners. Many of the women from the shops make fun of you. You've already felt horrible enough losing your father. You've visited his grave every once in a while since his death a year back. You haven't felt the same. The women used to leave you alone when your father was around. He was a well respected man. You hadn't anyone to rely on but yourself. You don't believe you can love again for fear of heartbreak.

"If it isn't little miss creepy." One of the shop owners begins.

You ignore her and continue walking back home. It's best not to argue before she catches the attention of the other shop owners. If she were to grab the attention of the other shop owners then it would cause huge scene you're not ready to deal with. You feel emotionally exhausted after visiting your dad's grave. The women around the area make fun of your looks constantly. So what if you like goth lolita fashion? It's absolutely adorable. Many don't take too kindly to your look due to the obscure fashion that isn't much of Valentines. You felt it was an excuse because you do keep a valentines look with your makeup and pink hair.

"I'm talking to you miss creepy!" The shop owner repeats.

You hadn't said a word. You decide to walk at a quicker pace. Arguing wasn't in you at the moment. The woman scowls.

"Rotten girl! Talk to me!"

You roll your eyes causing her anger to double. Since your arms are full she throws an empty shoe box for you to trip over. Unfortunately her plan works. She began snorting obnoxiously as you're on the ground trying to gather your stuff. Yugi wasn't too far so he witnessed the whole scene. He frowned as he ran over to help you. More women gathered to laugh at you and make insults. You sigh with annoyance folding your picnic blanket again.

"Are you okay miss?" Yugi's concerned voice asked.

You turn being faced with his uneasy eyes looking directly at you. The shop owner huffed and walks back into her shop. Yugi helps you up.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." You say with a thankful smile.

"Allow me." He said as he carries the blanket for you.

The women in the other shops glare daggers at you. They wondered why someone would help a "pathetic thing" like you. You know you're being watched by them. This was something daily that you would have to deal with.

"Are you sure?" You said surprised.

Most men avoid you since they found you creepy. Everyone around here only appreciates beauty and cuteness. You however enjoy your look. You wished others appreciated it as much as you did so you wouldn't have to deal with constant rude looks nor comments.

"But of course. I couldn't let you carry your belongings on your own." He grins.

You notice this man is very well dressed but his makeup. It's much like your own. The dark under eyes made his purple makeup pop. His look is so regal. You could tell by the expensive suit he wears. Why would someone like him speak to you.

"Don't let it go to your head. I'm sure he pities you, weirdo." One of the perfume shop owners say.

Yugi looked over to her with a scary glare. She wasn't expecting such a look so she immediately stays quiet. He wouldn't be allowing anyone to pick on you. He felt its his duty to protect a fair maiden like you. He would be sure you return home without any disturbance. He walks next to you as you lead him home.

"It's awful how those women treated you."

"You don't know the half of it. Normally all the owners insult me. They don't take too kindly to the way I dress."

"I think your outfit is lovely. Very breathtaking."

A compliment was far from anything you expected from him. He is incredibly handsome. You didn't think you would have a chance with someone like him. Everyone stays away from you. The judge you and look the other direction. He noticed your shocked expression.

 _"Has no one complimented her before? She's incredibly breathtaking. A lovely scare at that. She makes my bones turn red as a devil."_ Yugi thought as he stares at you with a big smile.

"Thank you.. my name is Y/n."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Yugi."

"Yugi. It's nice to meet you too." You smile.

It felt old smiling. You never smile much. You haven't a friend in town. Maybe he would like to be your friend. You smile at the thought.

"I haven't any idea why those women pick on you. I think you're perfect the way you are."

"I wished others thought so. I always seem to scare everyone off." You look to the ground in shame.

"Nonsense! Why I think it's fun to scare others! A good scare can bring joy to anyone's face I assure you!"

You giggle thinking he is joking. You give him a nod as you laugh. Yugi is glad he could bring a smile to your face. He is hoping to take you on a little date. His mind was brewing an idea for one. Maybe if he is lucky he can earn your affections. His original thoughts on relationships disappeared the moment he saw you. Upon reaching your cottage you set your belongings on the porch.

"Thanks once again. I hope we meet again." You smile.

Yugi became bashful at such a cute smile. He works up the courage to ask you on a date. He brings out a rose he picked while you were walking ahead of him earlier. The rose is a lovely shade of purple.

"If I may I'd like to take you on a romantic walk."

His eyes shine with a hopeful gaze. You can see admiration flowing from his eyes. It's such a welcoming look you miss. A romantic walk sounds so nice. His romantic gesture made your heart swell.

"I'd love that." You accept the rose with a big smiled on your painted lips.

Yugi stood with a cute facial expression crossing your features. You place your stuff inside then join Yugi's side for a romantic walk. He held your hand without hesitance. His welcoming smile made your heart do flips. This all felt like a dream come true to you. Yugi led you through the nice open area outside of town. You two passed teddy bears cuddling and streams of chocolate. You told Yugi about your father and how you haven't any friends.

"How horrid. Not the good kind. It isn't right of the townspeople to misjudge you. Creepy or not. Where I am from we don't judge others for something as little as looks."

"I wish it were like that around here."

Yugi grabs both your hands. He looks at you with a serious expression.

"I mean it. You're absolutely gorgeous! Anyone would be lucky to be in your presence. You're kind and friendly."

Your eyes widened. You didn't expect such a compliment to leave his lips. You would tear up with joy if you weren't so happy. You immediately give his cheek a kiss then wrap your arms around him.

"Thank you, Yugi. It means the world to me that you say so."

You've always wanted friends to cherish. To have someone remind you, felt special. A whole year of loneliness took its toll on you. Yugi hugs you back. He welcomes hugs and kisses from you anytime. His cheeks redden as he smells your perfume of lilac and fresh daisy. Once you let go he is staring at you with longing. His precious eyes makes you feel like kissing his cheek again. They sparkle as though reflecting his feelings for you. He wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words.

Nearby cupid could see you two in her sights. You're both having a romantic moment by the cypress trees surrounded by pink rose bushes. She checks an arrow to see if it's meant to be. An arrow that hits two true loves will work it's magic naturally with no consequences. If not then the low is unnatural and unhealthy. Something cupid makes sure doesn't happen. She wishes for love to bloom and the happiness that comes from it spreads to others. Her golden arrow glows extremely bright. More so than the sun at the crack of dawn. The aura around it is glowing pink. Cupid never saw an arrow glow ever so brightly in over fifty years. She was truly surprised. She smiles then aims her arrows at the both of you. She smiled at the loving relationship she foresaw with her magic. Her wings flap with joy then flutter away. Her job isn't done. Valentines is near and she has plenty of other work to do.

You and Yugi couldn't stop staring into each others eyes. Something drew you two into each others gazes. Yugi never felt this way before. The feeling of love coursed through his bones. He gladly accepts the feelings passing through him. He twice as nice as he did upon entering this world. The feeling couldn't compare when he first laid eyes on you. Your feelings for him are mutual. You didn't experience the same feelings he had when you first laid eyes on him but you did have strong desire for love. Yugi's kind words made you feel loved. You've always wanted to meet your true love. You never thought you ever would. Being from this land made you believe that finding true love was one of the most important things in life. Without it being possible in your life you felt so empty. You now see the error of your ways. Finding true love is special sure but it shouldn't be of upmost priority. Now that you found love you wish to pursue more happiness in your life. Starting now. Not wanting to stare any longer you lean in. Yugi noticed how close your face is to his own. He closed his eyes accepting your kiss. He wraps his arms around you, kissing back with the love he has for you. You wish this moment could last forever. Yugi didn't let go even after kissing you. He plays with your hair while looking at you.

"Come with me."

"What..?"

"Come with me. Back to my home town. Come with me, my love. I'll make sure you will always be happy." He caressed your face in a comforting manner.

"With you? Wouldn't that be too fast?"

"Not at all. We can take it slow. I fear you're unhappy here. Where I'm from you will be accepted and loved."

"That would be a dream come true. I'd love to go with you. Where is your town?"

"I'll show you." He kissed your hand leading you back to a gateway to Halloween Town.

He wasn't sure where the holiday doors reside in this world but he knew another way that would lead to Halloween Town. In the cemetery is where he would take you. There is a statue with doors. It would lead to the graveyard in Halloween Town if he used his skeleton key. Before unlocking the door with his skeleton key, he looks to you. His eyes are full of reassurance.

"This door leads to my home town. Are you ready?"

"I believe so. Once you show me around we'll have to come back for my belongings." You respond unknowing of the brand new world he'll introduce you to.

"No problem." Yugi kissed your cheek then unlocks the door.

Yugi unlocks the door. A new feeling took over. Spooks and frights that were filled with fun. Halloween spirit filled your body without you knowing it. The smell of pumpkin and candy corn filled your nose. Candies and fall was fresh in the air. The air sprinkled with confetti in the shape of bats and jack-o-lanterns. You gasp with complete elation. Yugi adored your child-like wonder. He held his hand out for you as he is standing on the steps. You grab his hand allowing him to lead you inside. You scream as he held you in his arms. The door shut behind you two as you're both pulled in the portal. The dimension you two travel through is orange and blinks into several colors of blacks, purples, and greens. The confetti was everywhere.

"Yugi where are we..!" You ask as your hair blows behind your back.

"Don't worry! We'll be safe! Hold on...!"

You both witness each others transformations as you travel through the dimension leading to Halloween Town. Your eyes widen at Yugi's outfit and appearance changing. Once he is transformed into a skeleton his makeup glows. The markings covering his face naturally. Yugi marveled at your transformation. He hadn't any idea what type of monstress you would be but he was excited to see your background affected your monstorous appearance. Your look is valentines inspired. It was much how Yugi's pumpkin king background affected his appearance in your world. After your transformations you two land into the graveyard outside of Halloween Town. You felt odd. You didn't feel a heart beat nor most of your bodies needs as you would back in your world. You simply didn't feel human. You looked to your hands and body in shock.

"I'm a.. skeleton..?" You say shocked.

"Yes you certainly are."

"This is amazing!! Can I see my reflection?"

He chuckled. It wasn't the reaction he thought you would have. He led you to a puddle of water in the graveyard. Your mouth is left open. Some of your facial features are much like your human form as your hair is. Your only skeletal features on your face are in your lips and eyes. The rest of your body is that of a skeleton. You look over your black and pink lace dress with utter joy as you twirl around.

**(Pick your favorite look)**

  
  
"You're ever more beautiful my skeleton lover." Yugi held your hand.

"And you're ever more handsome. I take it you're royalty?" You look over Yugi's outfit.

"I am the pumpkin king."

"You're the pumpkin king..?" You gasp clearly impressed with his title. "You're royalty. I knew you looked regal but I wasn't expecting such a title. I don't suppose you'll make me your queen?" You tease.

Yugi's pale skeleton face turned bright red. He closed his eyes at the feel of heat across his face. His bashful appearance turned you into that of one of his admirers as you jumped into his arms to kiss at his face. He giggled as you kiss his face.

"My love I don't know how much my skeleton heart can take.." He said between your kisses.

"It will take as much as I give." You confirm with a giggle.

Yugi held you in his arms. You hold onto his shoulders smiling at his bashful face.

"I'll love you always. You're a true nightmare my beloved." His smile never faltering as he said so.

"And I'll forever love you too my pumpkin king."

You two kiss as you hold each other. Cupid foresaw this scene before she struck you two with her arrows. Her arrows sensed the love you two would have for one another. Now you'll forever have a Valentine to share your love with.


End file.
